


Vi är för alltid

by soSwedeithurtsmyteeth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Football, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, Roommates, flatmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth/pseuds/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth
Summary: When Korra finally finds the girl she have been looking for all summer she couldn't be more happier. And then, the fire nation attacked. Like, literary.Or; not another college/roomate AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I've been thinking about this AU where Korra and Asami met at a music festival during the summer and slept with each other and maybe even fell in love but I'm too lazy to finish that so this is kind of a continuation on that story, mostly because I'm more intrigued by what happens next. I was thinking of having flashbacks where it's appropriate. 
> 
> So uh. It's last day of my vacay and I'm attempting a multi chapter thingy again cause why not.

“OH YOU GUYS WON’T BELIEVE WHO KORRA’S NEW ROOMMATE IS!” Bolin practically shouted to the small group of friends when they arrived at their favourite café.

Korra rolled her eyes. She had just asked him to NOT make it a big deal out of it but what could she expect really? Its Bolin after all.

“Is it you?” Jinora asked sarcastically.

“The Earth Kingdom Prince?” Mako guessed just as ironic as Jinora.

“A peeled banana?” Kai pitched in.

“No, it’s even better than all of those awful guesses!”

“I would rather have any of them as my roommate though…” Korra said with a small sigh and sunk down next to Jinora on the sofa.

“Really? So, who is it?” Jinora asked, looking more curious.

“You all remembered the festival, right?” Bolin said with a shit eating grin.

“Um, well, parts of it, sure. We were like, drunk 24/7.”

“Yeah yeah, but you all remember a certain girl who _someone_ could not stop talking about?”

“NO WAY?” Jinora screamed.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH IT CAN’T BE!?” Kai exclaimed just as high as his girlfriend next to him. Mako lifted those sharky eyebrows of his in surprise, but stayed silent. Korra just groaned loudly and disappeared behind one of the cushions, hoping the sofa would swallow her. No such luck, though.

“Why is that a bad thing? You’ve been looking for her the whole summer”, Jinora asked looking down at the pillow that was hiding Korras head.

“Because she’s –“ Korra muffled voice got cut short by Bolin’s bombastic one.

“LET US STart from the beginning.”

* * *

The summer had been literary hell for Korra. All she had been doing since the Spirit World Music Festival at the start of summer was trying to get in contact with Asami, the girl she met, and the (since that festival, at least) girl of her dreams. And Korra just had to drop her phone from freaking bridge Too-High-To-Jump-Off-From and into Lake Deep-As-Fuck.

But Korra had been full of hope anyway, because, who many could possibly be named Asami?

A whole lot, apparently. Just Facebook alone had thousands of them. When she googled it, even the rich inventor- and CEO guy who owns the Sato brand had a daughter named Asami and she was just as brilliant if not more than her dad. And much to Korras dismay, Bolin had removed Asami’s friend Opal’s number because of the reason

“Oh be real Korra, she was way too good for me and she was only being polite when she said she wanted to keep in touch. That’s like, code for ‘the sex was good but I’m not interested in you’. “

She even went as far as asking Mako for further information, but all he said was

“Oh c’mon Korra she wasn’t _that_ hot! And you’re not gay so just fucking drop it already.”

Okay. Maybe she was super creepy for looking for a girl she hooked up with and had the best of times, but… the way they had talked, and interacted with each other was so different from other people she had met. Asami had been exciting and invigorating and though Korra was super drunk most of the times they been together, she felt butterflies in her stomach. _Butterflies!_ If that is not a sign for ‘you are stupidly in love with this girl do something about right the fuck now’, she didn’t know what is. So yeah. Korra had been screaming of frustration all summer and didn’t get to enjoy her last break before going to college.

 

“Okay Bo, I’m turning on facetime now, hold on a sec.”

And here she was, right outside the flat that would be her home for the next three years. Her parents had been kind enough to gift her with a brand new SatoPhone for her birthday, with the condition of not dropping it in the ocean, or somehow wreck it.

“Well, here it is! My new door! All brown and… door like?” Korra said loudly, currently pointing the camera at her own questioning face.

“Oh oh oh! I’m so exciteeeed I can’t wait until I get to move in!”

“Bo, you’re moving in with Mako, how exciting can that possibly be?” Korra chuckled.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. It’s college baby!” Bolin’s face grinned widely on the display. “So, who’s your roommate?”

Korra glanced at the name above her own, next to the door.

“Uh, A Sato. Hope she’s cool.” Korra shrugged and fished up her new key out of the back pocket of her jeans, while still holding the only box she had with her _along_ with a rucksack on her back _and_ a bag crossed over the shoulder containing her sports gear. “Okay I’m switching to front camera now, hang on.” She quickly switched cameras and opened the front door. It was already well furnished, indicating her roommate had already moved in. A leather jacket was hanging next to the door, and what look like six or seven pairs of shoes beneath the hangers. But the one thing that caught Korras eyes was the 60” curved SatoTV placed in the middle of the furthest wall in front of a wide and probably comfy sofa.

“Mother of Dragons look at that fucking TV!” Bolin saw it too.

“I’m voting for watching all the games here, period”, Korra said with a wide grin as she dropped all her stuff onto the wooden floor. To the left after the small hallway was the kitchen with a island with a great view of the big ass TV and living area. On further inspection of the place Korra wondered if she got the wrong flat; it was only typical guy stuff here. Like mechanical engineering books, car magazines, bookcase filled to the brim with videogames and action movies and comic books and board games. In one corner was a big bulky machine buzzing, and when Korra looked closer, (and read the small metallic letters on the bottom of it) she was surprised to discover it was a 3D printer, busy making a weird kind of print. What student could possibly afford something like that? But then again, who could this person, he or she, afford anything in here?

“Maybe she’s like a app developer? Maybe she INVENTED TINDER?!” Bolin said like he just discovered how to make fire.

Korra just rolled her eyes at him. “Why Tinder?”

“I don’t know why she invented that? She wanted to get laid with just a swipe to the right?”

“Whatever. As long as she’s not a total nerd that stays in her room building weapons of mass destruction ‘cause some guy picked on her during high school and I get to play those video games I don’t care what app she made.” She turned to take a look into the bathroom on the right side of the flat and was met with so many hair products in the shower that Korra kind of felt embarrassed about her only bottle of 2in1 blueberry scented Batman shower gel. So, a nerd that cared about her appearance? That’s… unexpected, right?

“Hey Korra, if she’s hot, are you gonna do her?” Bolin smirked at her while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Pff, yeah fat chance.” Just because of the festival that summer and even more because of the girl, Asami, Korra come to realize she was more into girls than boys. But just because she liked girls as well doesn’t meant that she, ‘would do’, every girl she saw. She was here to play football firstly, having fun second. Alright, what else is here to see? On the left side of the flat was one empty bedroom, consisting of

4 grey-ish walls

1 bed

1 desk under the

1 window

1 chair

3 small book shelves above bed and

1 closet, wide enough for two Korra to stand in it and more than enough space to contain all her clothing.

“Looks nice, Kor. How does your roomie live like? Oh, I bet she have a king sized bed and nothing else in there!” Bolin said from her phone.

Korra rolled her eyes and moved across the living room to the other bedroom, next to the bathroom and when she opened the door…

“Uh…” It was almost identical to Korras own room, except for another bookcase next to the desk. The bed had pink Hello Kitty covers, the closet seemed impossible to shut because of the amount of clothing pushed inside, and there was more spread around the floor. The desk was full of papers and notes and a new SatoBook. Lastly, the shelves were filled to the brim with different kind of car models and engines. Someone messy but quite brilliant must be living here, Korra thought.

“This one’s worse than you Korra. Look at this mess! AND LOOK AT THAT CUTE HELLO KITTY COVER!”

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

“Hey! I’m pretty tidy!” Korra countered.

“Dude, I can’t even _see_ your room cause of all crap in there!” Bolin joked and laughed at himself.

“Don’t make me ban you from ever sit in this sofa…”, she walked out of the room and filmed the sofa. “...watching this amazing TV.” She twirled around and centred the television.

“Alright I’m sorry! You still coming to the café later though?” he asked instead.

“Yeah, I’ll just need to unpack first.” Korra turned yet again and faced the sofa and kitchen. “This place is so awesome…” She looked around the cosy flat with a wide grin.

Footsteps was heard outside in the corridor and someone shouted “Wait up! I’m just gonna grab my jacket first!” It sounded vaguely familiar… keys in the lock clinked as they twisted around, the handle pushed down and in walks a raven-haired girl with pale skin and green eyes…

“Hey, isn’t that –HEY!” Bolin screamed as Korra dropped the phone in her hands along with her jaw. The girl stopped just as abruptly and stared at Korra.

* * *

“Whaa but that couldn’t be so bad, could it?” Jinora shrugged and finally lifted the pillow covering Korra. “I bet she wondered why you hadn’t call and all but who wouldn’t?”

“Yeah, she wasn’t very happy but that was nothing to what happened next…” Korra muttered to the seating cushion, her head still pressed down and eyes shut.

“What happened next then?” Kai asked.

“Well, glad that you asked!” Bolin grinned.

* * *

“Asami”, Korra said surprised, but with a smile growing in her face. Asami… didn’t look as happy.

“Korra… W-what are you doing here? How did you even get in here?” Asami almost scowled at her. Korra felt uneasy, but still full of spirit, Asami must be shocked, right?

“I’m going to college here, I got a scholarship to play football”, she said quietly, feeling the blush and shyness taking over her body. “Is this really happening? Are you my flatmate?” she dared to ask.

Asami still looked like she couldn’t take in all the information, which, wasn’t a lot.

“I… you are K. Tonraqdóttir.” She concluded eventually, like she read that name over and over since the landlord or whatever put it up under hers. Korra nodded in encouragement. “Why didn’t you ever called me back?” She asked then.

“I’m so, so sorry, Asami. Bolin slapped my phone out my hand that day and I dropped it in the ocean…” Korra explained and isn’t it getting a little hot in here? Or very uncomfortable. She lifted one arm to scratch behind her neck in her usual nervous manner. “I uh… tried to find you, like all summer, but I couldn’t remember much but your name…” she averted her eyes when Asami looked at her in disbelief.

“This can’t be happening…” she heard Asami whisper in panic.

New footsteps out in the hall getting closer to their open front door. “Hey babe, are you ready yet? We are wait–“ the male voice of what looked like a Greek fucking God of a man said when he walked through the door. He was the most handsome guy Korra had ever seen, with amber eyes and dark short hair. The whole ‘tall, dark and handsome’ really was a thing. He stopped just short behind Asami when he noticed Korra. “Oh, hello”, he said politely. _He’s nice and well behaved too? Wait did he say babe??_

“Uh, hi”, Korra barely replied.

Asami looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. She cleared her throat. “Sorry Iroh, I uh, this is my new flatmate, Korra.” She pointed to Korra. “It was just so crazy, we actually met at the Spirit World Fest this summer”, Asami continued with a nervous laugh. The Greek God, Iroh, didn’t seem to notice the tension, or he just didn’t care because he smiled just as politely as before and said “Hello Korra, nice to meet you” and walked towards her with an extended hand. “I’m Asami’s…” he hesitated shortly and glanced at Asami. _‘please say brother please say brother.’_ “…friend.” ‘ _Oh thank you almighty Raava.’_

Asami sighed deeply and shook her head. “I think you’re more than that nowadays.” ‘ _No no no no no!’_ “Though we haven’t really talked about it yet.” To Korra’s dread, Asami stood next to Iroh and took his hand. “Korra, this is my boyfriend.”


	2. Now and Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very little Korrasami interaction in this one, but a little story building hasn't killed anyone hm? Also a short flash back in the end.

"Wow, that sucks, Korra", Kai said with a sad face.

"I know, it sucks super hard actually!" she whined and lifted her head to lie on the table instead. "And after that it got so awkward and then Lord McGorgeous invited me to have dinner with them and I freaked out and said yes so now I'll have to sit and watch them get all smoochy and heart eyed."

"But I don't understand, she was like, so into you. At least it looked that way..." Jinora mumbled pensively. “What are you going to do now?”

“Well, I already said yes to the dinner, and Bolin’s coming too after inviting himself”, she glared his way, but was actually relieved he would come along.

“Yeah, but, what are you going to do with your living situation? You’re not seriously going to stay in the same flat as her, are you?”

“I don’t know?! I guess I’ll go down to the helpdesk tomorrow and ask for a transfer?” She sighed. This was not how she imagined her first day of college to go. And as much as happy she was to be reunited with Asami again, she could not stop the lump of rejection grow in her chest. Kai turned to Mako who was sat in the far corner, quietly watching his coffee go cold. “Hey, Mako, you’ve been awfully quiet this whole time. What do you think Korra should do?” He asked the broody friend.

Mako looked up from the green cup in his hands and glanced briefly at every one of his friends. “I think she’s being stupid, and she should get over it. So, you slept with each other at a festival, who cares? You don’t know anything about her because that’s what a hook up is! Pump and dump.”

Korra already knew Mako would say something like that. He was still pissed about Asami picking Korra instead of him. Even though he slept with enough girls that weekend, not getting Asami into his tent had really wounded his masculinity.

“Seriously bro, you need to stop bitching about that!” Bolin cut in, always there to aid his bff and probably to annoy his big brother as much as he could.

“Whatever, you wanted my opinion and I said it”, Mako muttered and went back to staring at his cup.

“I think you should wait and see what happens after the dinner”, Jinora said wisely.

“Didn’t you just told me to not be seriously thinking about living there?“ Korra lifted a brow at her.

“I did, but then I got to thinking, how much _do_ you actually know about her, Korra? You have only met her drunk and high. Maybe she isn’t at all what your mind have been cooking up this whole time? You should get to know her better before you make your decision.”

“Yeah! And Mr. Perfect may not be so perfect either! I can grill the shit out of him!” Bolin added and pounded his fist into his other hand.

Korra thought at her friends’ suggestions and well, come to think of it, she didn’t know much about Asami. But just looking through the whole flat she knew she was tech interested, and very geeky and very feminine. And still looked hot. And gorgeous. And sexy…

‘ _Oh Spirits Korra stop it right now!’_

“Uh, yeah right, get to know her first, got it”, Korra muttered through reddened cheeks. “Okay, so I gotta go, I have one last health inspection and meeting with my new Coach. I’ll talk to you guys later.” She quickly stood and gathered her things, kissed Jin on the cheek and went back to campus ground. It was a twenty or so minute walk, but she didn’t mind. Cars was still a big no no and if she had to go by car, she would only let people she trusted drive, and that list was one she could count on one hand.

The late summer air was still warm and the small breeze was soothing against her face. There wasn’t a lot of students on the campus yet; school didn’t start until three more weeks, and the freshmen moved in a week before that. Like Korra had told Asami, she got a scholarship to play football with the RCU Women’s Football team, and practice started first thing tomorrow morning. So, she got to move in two weeks earlier, even though she lived in the city with Jinora and her family since she was sixteen, she really wanted to have her own place where the tiny (but oh so adorable) monsters wouldn’t barge in every two minutes.

It took her another five minutes before she finally arrived at an old stone building where her new Coach and team doctor had their respective offices. She was a little nervous, truth be told. The RCU Coach was known to be a real hard ass. But then again, she had taken her team to the playoffs every year, and last season they won the championship.

She eventually decided to go see the team doctor first and found the right door.

Korra knocked on the dark wooden door and moments later someone responded with a come in.

“Hey, Doc”, Korra said with smile in her voice. An older woman with grey hair sat behind an old desk looking at some papers.

“Korra! It’s been such a long time, please come in!” The woman, who also just so happens to be Jinora’s aunt and kind of like Korra’s aunt as well, stood from her seat to greet her with a warm hug. “How are you? Did you find your new flat alright?” She asked politely while leading her toward an examination bed.

“Yeah… it’s nice, I guess.” She averted her eyes and absently raised a hand to scratch behind her neck. “Should I sit on this?” Korra pointed at the bed.

Kya looked at her for a moment with curious eyes, but eventually nodded and ask her to remove her top and lie down on her stomach.

“The tattoo covers most of the scaring pretty nicely. You can barely see them from afar”, Kya said astonished as she examined Korras lower back with a warm set of hands. The tattoo of The Spirit of Light had been an impulsive move, but at the time, all Korra wanted was to feel something. Anything. And so, the full back tattoo now adorned her body. And like Kya said, Korra also wanted to cover her scars. “When was the last time you had any pain?” she asked Korra while continuing the examination.

“Not since before the summer. As long as I don’t overwork my body I’ll be fine”, Korra replied with ease.

“Are you taking your meds?”

“Only when I need to.”

“Your psychical therapist hasn’t cleared you for full game time yet, but given you are a freshman that should not be a problem.” Kya removed her hands from Korras back, and asked her to sit up again while turning around to grab her stethoscope so she could listen to Korras lungs. When they were done taking her blood pressure, another grey-haired woman walked into the small exam/office.

“How is it looking, Doc?” the woman asked without any emotion in her voice. This must be the Coach.

“She’s strong and healthy and ready to go, Coach”, Kya replied with a smile toward Beifong before looking over at Korra. “I want you to stick to your regular exercises and not to hesitate to contact me if you are in pain, Korra. We are looking forward to see that left foot of yours in action.”

Korra gave her the best lopsided grin she could muster. “Thanks, Kya.”

“Good. Practice starts at 9am sharp tomorrow morning, don’t be late or you’ll have to run five laps around the field.” Coach Beifong was out the door before Korra even had her top back on.

After the medical examination Korra texted Bolin she was done and on her way to the restaurant. She had never been there before; it was some kind of up and coming restaurant where you could only order food and drinks through their own app. It all sounded really stupid in Korras opinion, but she couldn’t very well tell Asami’s Prince Charming that, now could she.

Korra prayed to all higher Spirits that Bolin was already there when she arrived, but of course he was not. Iroh saw her instantly from where he and Asami was sitting in one of the many booth next to a window and waved her over.

“Hey, Korra! Good to see you again”, Iroh smiled sincerely at her and he really wasn’t helping her disliking him. In the end, she gave him a small smile in return and took a seat in front of Asami, who was looking just as stunning as she did earlier that day, but with an awkward smile on her lips.

‘ _This is going to be a long evening…’_

  

**The Spirit World Fest, Day 1.**

The morning had been slow, yet full of anticipation for Camp Fire Ferrets. First day of the festival had finally arrived, and the Krew were all in good spirits, not even the overhanging morning hangover would put them down. The sun was shining bright; the temperature was around 30 degrees Celsius. After finally getting through the bag and wristband check with what seemed like the rest of the camping area they made their way over to Aang stage while Mako and Kai went to buy beer for everyone. There were people everywhere, fans who had been there since the opening this morning was packed like herrings against the safety railings at the very front of the stage and some girls in the middle section blew soap bubbles into the air, all the while more people made their way through the crowd to come as near the stage as possible. As the tallest and biggest out of them, Bolin took their train of people forward until they were at that perfect spot he and Korra had picked out two nights ago.

“Spirits it’s hot here”, Korra said while using her blue A Day to Remember tank top to stir up some chill air on to her already sweaty body. Without any shade from the sun, along with the thick crowd around, the heat almost became agonizing.

“The most important thing to do when it’s hot”, Kai started as he and Mako pushed themselves next to the rest of them, holding a box containing five plastic cups filled to the brim with beer. “Is to drink a lot! Cheers!” He handed everyone a beer and it taste cheap and watery and everything a good beer shouldn’t be tasting, but at that moment, it’s the best beer Korra ever had.

The huge speakers on the stage started to thrum so the ground shook beneath her feet and Korra started to scream along with the rest of the big crowd that have gathered around Aang stage. At the back wall of the stage is a wide screen that starts to shine in a bright gradient of pink, purple and blue, and the letters ‘Ladywood’ beats along with the music. The thrumming stops and the intro of Not on Drugs filled their ears, along with more cheering. Bolin whistles with his fingers when Tove Lo takes the stage, and they all sing along to the music.

“Damn, she’s way too good to have the shittiest time”, Korra whines after the third song.

“Yeah, she should at least get a time when the sun isn’t sweating the death out of you”, a girl next to her agrees, and when Korra looked over her eyes met this gorgeous looking girl with raven black hair and pale skin, sporting a well-worn and battered Billy Talent t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, maroon coloured shorts so short that would even make Ke$ha blush, and a pair of black aviators hiding the her eyes.

“I know right?! And by the looks of it, she brought the whole festival to her gig.”

“Well, she is amazing, and still be able to dance around and sing like that in this heat makes her even more amazing.” The girl gives her the most beautiful smile Korra had ever seen, and something weird stirred inside of her.

“I’d drink to that.” Korra clinked her plastic glass with the girl’s plastic wine glass, and they both drink while Tove Lo asked the crowd how they were feeling so far and hoping they were drinking in the heat.

When the next song started, Mako nudged Korra.

“Hey, good ground work you did for me Kor”, he smirked while glancing at the hot girl.

“Um, I don’t think so Mako, I saw her first!” she exclaimed and silently thanked the speakers for screaming out music so the girl didn’t hear her.

“What? You’re not even gay?”

“So? Maybe I like to broader my horizons, Mako. It’s nothing wrong with that.” Korra looked over to the girl who sang along to the music, a hand in the air, gently swaying her body and _spirits she looks so good._ Korra blinked out of her trance and turned to Mako, who had been considering her argument for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I would probably do the same if she was a hot guy”, he said matter-of-factly. “How bout’ we just let her decide which of us she likes the most?”

Korra wanted to scream _NO FUCKING WAY_ and smack the sharkbrows out of his stupid face, because really, she wouldn’t stand a chance against him, having first-hand experience on the subject, how he can quickly switch off his moodiness and become the charm machine with brilliant white teeth and sweet tongue whispering seductively into your ear, and, well, she was still kind of uncertain of the girl. ‘ _She’s probably straight anyway…’_

“Ugh, fine”, she groaned at last, feeling defeated already.

“Great! Let’s start now.” Before Korra had time to react, Mako brushed past her to stand next to the girl, and Korra shoots him her acid dipped dagger-glare at his neck. Mako yelled something to the girl Korra couldn’t hear over the crowd’s screams, who turned slightly to him, a wide grin plastered on her face. Korra can’t help but to glance over Makos shoulder to watch them interact with each other during the rest of the show every now and then, as Mako tried to strut his stuff. Although it looked like the girl didn’t really want to talk to Mako, she smiled politely and answered him, glancing over his shoulder from time to time to catch Korra watching her.

“So, what’s your name?” she heard Mako asking the girl when Tove Lo went off stage before the encore.

“Asami, and this is Ginger and Zhu Li”, the girl said while gesturing toward her friends. Mako nods at all the girls with a smirk.

“I’m Mako, and this is the Krew”, he replied and nonchalantly waved his hand at his friends behind him. “So how ‘bout–“

“I’m Korra”, Korra interrupted behind Makos shoulder. “And this is Bo, Kai and Jinora, _the Krew_.” She glared sideways at him on the last part.

The girl grins back at her and Korra thinks she’s going to melt at the spot.

“Nice to meet you, Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I got for now, I hope I can spare some time to write next one soon, but until then
> 
> Ha de gött hej!


	3. Stenbrott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One long dinner chapter

Except for Bolin having a fit about not being able to swoon the waitress because she wouldn’t come by their booth during the whole dinner, it went… okay. The restaurant was decorated like an old-school circus, with puffy velvet chairs, dark wooden tables, circus motives on the walls. The bartender was clad in black and purple striped vest and had a high hat on, while the other staff had black and red.

And here they were, sitting there in the rather stuffy booth going around the table for background stories. When Korra met Asami at the festival, she hadn’t asked what Asami even did for a living, and now hearing how she’s not only majoring in Mechanical Engineering but also Computer Science _and_ still managing a busy social life next to being a board member of the student union and part of several clubs was astonishing. And, much to Korras delight, although it was short lived, Iroh wasn’t going to school here, but at a Military Academy two and a half hours from Republic City. He was aiming for becoming a United Nation General.

“I always wanted to help people, you know?” Iroh said and, ugh, Korra already hated him for being good looking and inarguably the politest person she had ever met, now she must hate him because he has a heart of gold too? Good thing he will be gone in two weeks and hopefully never return. “Anyway, I’ll be going home for the weekends whenever I can. So I can spend as much time I possibly can with this amazing girl.” Iroh looked over with his brilliant toothpaste commercial smile at Asami who was quietly blushing back at him.

Korra rolled her eyes. “Ever heard of Skype much…” she muttered into her glass low enough for no one to hear. She was jealous. The way Asami look at Iroh, it made Korras insides knot together in one big lump of agony and all she really wanted to do was to make a run for it.

“These sweet potato fries are the best thing I’ve ever eaten in my entire life”, Bolin interrupted the intimate moment across the table, and Korra was for once grateful of her best friend’s short attention span. The couple turned his way while Korra did a pretend eye roll plus smirk at the guy.

“Yeah, they are so save some for me!” She said and grabbed a few to chew on.

"How did you guys meet? Asami never told me", Iroh asked them both.

Korras cheeks went a shade darker, the shyness once again taking over her body. "Oh, uh... We-"

"We met at the Tove Lo concert, I commented something she said and then her friend Mako started to flirt with me", Asami said with ease, but did take a quick glance at Korra, who eventually nodded. It wasn’t wrong. Bolin decided to keep his mouth shut too, for once. "I actually saw Mako a while ago. He was just as broody as when I met him the first time", Asami continued with a small chuckle but stopped when she saw the surprised expression on Korras face.

"Wait, what?" Korra felt her stomach drop.

"You've seen Mako?" Bolin asked just as surprised.

Asami looked between them both. "Well, yeah, it was like two weeks ago or something. Didn't he tell you?"

“No… he didn’t”, Korra answered more to herself. Why didn’t he tell her? He knew Korra had been looking for Asami all summer.

“How did you guys meet?” Bolin changed the attention over to the couple when sensing the beginning of a small panic attack next to him.

“We have been friends for some time, but it wasn’t until recently we started dating”, Iroh answered with adoration in his eyes. “If you all would excuse me, I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He said then and kissed Asami lightly on the cheek.

“Oh! I should go too! Yes! I need to pee reaaally bad!” Bolin exclaimed and stood. He made a wink at Korra, indicating ‘he got this’. And yeah, thanks a lot Bolin for leaving Korra alone with Asami, who had been a lot calmer now than that panicky state she was in when they met earlier at the flat.

Before taking a quick glance the way the boys went, Asami leaned over the table and said, “Can we, uh, not tell Iroh we slept together?" Asami looked rather awkwardly at Korra, who was blushing like a twelve-year-old at the word slept. "I mean, I'm not ashamed of it or anything, and he knows I like girls too, but since we will be living together..." she averted those beautiful damn eyes. They were even more striking this close.

Korra lifted a hand to scratch her neck. "It's okay, you don't have to tell him. I um, was thinking of getting another place anyway…"

Asamis brows raised high, and then she quickly composed herself and though she sounded more nonchalant, the look said she was disappointed. “Oh. Well, if you think that’s for the best.” She relaxed into the back rest of her seat and watched Korra curiously. “So, you dropped your phone into the ocean?”

Korra chuckled nervously. “Somehow I get the feeling that you don’t believe me”, she replied with just a hint of hurt in her voice.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore.” Asami shook her head. “Mako said you only saw it as a one-time thing and weren’t interested in girls at all, and Bolin didn’t reply to Opal either, that alone says a lot.”

_‘Mako that fucking liar.’_

“I didn’t think that at all…” Korra said quietly. Why would Mako say something like that? They were supposed to be friends again, or that was what Korra thought.

“I told Bo he was an idiot for deleting Opal’s number, and just to be clear, I _did_ drop my phone. My parents got me a new one for my birthday.” She fished up the new SatoPhone out of the pocket to show a smirking Asami. She did remember Asami commenting her old shitty phone at the festival being exactly old and shitty.

“The new S7 huh. How do you like it?”

Korra wasn’t sure why that question would be relevant, but she answered anyway. “It’s nice, it’s a shame they don’t come in blue though. Candy apple red isn’t my colour.”

“I agree”, Asami said and smiled at her. At Korra. She smiled at Korra for the first time the whole evening. In return Korra gave Asami her signature lopsided grin back. At least that made the uneasiness in her body to evaporate.

“Korra listen, we slept together (again, Korra blushed) when we were both very drunk”, Asami started after a moment of just silent smiling. “and I don’t know about you but I can barely remember anything from those couple of days except that I had a really fun time with you…” Now it was Asami who was blushing. “All I’m saying is that we could still be friends, you know, if you want to. And you’re always welcome to stay in the flat.”

Korra thought about it, and well, she too had a blast of a time with Asami. So maybe it wasn’t _that_ bad just being friends?

‘ _Yeah, right.’_

“I would like that, being friends I mean”, she said sincerely, ignoring all the warning signs just as an excited Bolin came back from the restrooms.

“Holy Raava Korra! Iroh is so awesome, he’s paying for all of us and he asked me to join him for a pub crawl sometime!”

Alright, she could try being ‘just friends’ with Asami but there was nothing she could do about the clear jealousy she had for Iroh. He was too perfect. Too amazing. Korra was a lump of coal and Iroh was already a shining bright diamond.

Said diamond returned to the booth, and together they walked back to campus. Bolin said his goodbyes before riding his bike back to his grandma’s house while Iroh followed the girls all the way to the apartment complex. Korra turned the other way when Asami and Iroh bid their farewells, she wasn’t up to watching the girl she knew she liked more than a friend kiss someone else. It seemed as Asami didn’t want to throw it in her face either, because all she heard was a quick smack of lips and “I’ll call you tomorrow” before she dared to turn around again.

“Good night Korra, it was nice meeting you”, Iroh told her and waved his hand and started walking back the same way they had come.

The short lift ride and final steps to their shared door and flat was quiet, and Korra was glad for that. It had been a long, emotional day and all she wanted to do was to crawl under her fluffy duvet and sleep. It was an even bigger day tomorrow, and she needed to be fresh and alert and ready.

Before closing her bedroom door, Korra glanced over at the sofa where Asami was sitting. She had made a cup of tea, clearly not ready to go to bed just yet.

“I’m gonna go to bed”, Korra announced shyly.

Asami looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at her and Korra hoped that Asami didn’t notice how her heart made a backflip. “Good night, Korra. And good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks, ‘Sami”, she replied with a small smile of her own and closed the door. 


	4. Weak Spots

Saturday was the only day of the week Asami allowed herself to sleep in. Meaning, her alarm would still go off but not at its regular time around 6.20. The summer vacation may be over in two weeks but the heat was still present and would be for another month or so. Sun beams were shining through the curtains she forgot to close last night, heating her already warm body.

_'I don't want to go up yet...'_ She kicked off some of the light pink Hello Kitty cover and lied on her back with one arm under the cool pillow, ready to fall back to sleep.

"It's time to wake up babe..." a familiar voice spoke softly, and the mattress pushed into the bed as someone sat next to her. Asami smiled but didn't open her eyes. It was way too early for that.

"I don't want to..." she muttered quietly back. Iroh responded by stroking her arm lovingly.

"What if I make you then?" he asked with a chuckle and moved down to kiss her neck.

Asami tried and failed to contain the enjoyment of his lips finding all her weak spots, and she sighed deeply in content. She could already feel another heat building in her body, one of excitement, and in particular the one between her legs. She was _always_ in the mood for morning sex. The hand that had been stroking her arm moved slowly down her body. Her black sleeping top had ridden up during the night and exposed most of her stomach, and it didn’t take long before light fingers were exploring the area. The lips moved to press soft pecks along her jaw and just shy of her lips, teasing her by moving away when she tried catching them between her own.

“No fair…” she murmured, her brows furrowed. Iroh answered by moving his hand down and under the hem of her panties, and it took all her willpower not to open her eyes when the skilled fingers found the wet mess down there. She whimpered as the fingers moved through her folds, on their way to the now slick entrance, but when they were just short from the goal, the hand stopped.

She tried to ground her hips into the hand but it only moved along with her.

“Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours and I’ll give you what you want”, Iroh said seductively, so close to Asami’s lips she could feel them hovering above hers, almost touching.

She made another fruitless attempt at getting some relief before finally open her eyes.

But, instead of a pair of amber eyes like she had been expecting, they were in fact a gorgeous shade of blue, along with perfect dark skin and one crooked smile.

“Good morning, beautiful”, Korra greeted her quietly before moving down to catch Asami’s lips and at the same time finally pushed the two teasing fingers in. Asami moaned into Korras mouth, and tried for the life of her to not close her eyes this time around. She put one hand on Korras neck for support and pulled her closer. She felt Korras tongue lick her lower lip, so she opened her mouth and greeted the curious tongue with her own.

The hand inside her underwear started to move in a steady rhythm, and every now and then Korra would press her palm against the bundle of nerves and Asami knew she was oh so close.

“You don’t even know how long I’ve waited for this”, Korra whispered against her lips. “You look so hot right now…”

“Korra…fuck I’m so close”, Asami whimpered and arched her back, pushing the back of her head into the soft pillow. Korra moved down to suck and nibble on her neck and she chuckled lightly.

“Aaahsami…” she whispered against her ear.

“Y-yeah?” just one more firm press and Asami would come undone.

“Wakey, wakey hands off snakey!”

_What._

Asami looked confused at Korra, who kept saying the same thing over and over while kissing her throat, and her voice started to sound just like Opals…

“ _Aaahsami… Wakey wakey hands off snakey!_ ”

Asami woke with a start to the sound of the alarm tone her best friend had made several years ago. Her heart was racing in her chest, and her underwear… well just say they weren’t dry. Once her heart and mind had calmed down, Asami managed to turn off the freaking alarm and fell back on her pillow. It had felt so… real. Too real. And it scared her how much she had wanted it. She moved a hand to her neck where the lips had been in the dream, like she could still feel where they graced her skin. This was not good. She had promised Korra they could still try to be friends but now she wasn’t even sure she could look her in the eyes when the moment came. What did it even mean?

‘ _Oh c’mon ‘Sami, it was just a dream, your sub conscience is only messing with you.’_

She relaxed a little of the logical explanation. Because that must be it, right? She hasn’t seen Korra for months and she even might have had some feelings for her then. _Might_. They had hung out for two days while being either drunk or high or both of them at the same time. There’s no chance she could had developed feelings in that short span.

‘ _Shit, is she still home?’_ Asami moved out of the bed to the closed door, opened it slowly. She didn’t hear anything, and when she peeked out she saw the door to Korras room were open, something it wasn’t last night when Asami went to bed. She let out a sigh of relief. And then she remembered her situation down under. She was yet to get that much-needed release but, just the thought of getting down on that bed by herself and do it to the still vivid dream felt nothing but wrong.

Asami eventually decided to call the only one who could satisfy her needs.

“ _Good morning, Beautiful”,_ Iroh said happily when he picked up, and Asami internally cringed by the nickname, and the image of a smiling Korra with tinted cheeks came to mind.

“Hi, uh, are you busy? Can you come over?” She asked rather impatiently.

“Yeah, sure, I just about to leave the gym, I can be there in fifteen?”

“Great, see you then.”

Fifteen minutes later, Asami barely let Iroh through the door before she was dragging him to her bedroom.

* * *

 Korra got home from her first practice late afternoon, and even though she hadn’t slept very well the night prior, it had felt amazing. They started off with light warm up- and get to know each other exercises and then a full two-hour practice. It had been sweaty but so refreshing to be running and making drills for the first time in a while. The team was strong, and Korra felt lucky to be a part of it. After lunch, that was brought to the field, they talked theory, like different game formations and goals the team wanted to reach this season, like getting to the playoffs. All and all, it had been a good day for Korra. And the only goal she had right now was a nice cup of tea and a date with her Xbox or maybe an episode of Planet Earth.

Well at home she quickly refilled the water kettle and turned it on, and was about to go into the bathroom to hang the wet towel when none other than Iroh came out of it, wearing nothing but a tiny pink towel around his waist. The hair was still damp and he look very comfortable given a girl he only met yesterday stared at him like he was a bag of crisps. And, well, Korra didn’t want to stare but the guy did have an amazing set of abs. And arms. And legs. She felt her cheeks grew hot and averted her eyes quickly.

“Oh, Hey Korra! Didn’t hear ya come home. How was practice?” Iroh greeted her like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Uhm… It was go-“ She stopped because Asami was next out of the bathroom, but fortunately (or not?) for Korra, Asami had at least put on an old battered top and a pair of shorts. Her legs were a crowd pleaser too though. “-ood. It was good”, she mumbled shyly and scratched her neck.

Asami’s light green eyes seemed to find everything other than Korras, and her hands found Iroh’s waist to lock around in a backward hug. Korra thought it looked like what kids do when they are hiding behind their mom.

“We were thinking of doing pancakes for dinner! You want some as well?” Iroh asked with his winning smile. “I mean, I’ll put on clothes first off course.”

Again, Korra tried not to stare too much at the gorgeous human in front of her, but the hands at his waist were absently fondling the bare abdomen and it was impossible not to look at them. Asami was still hiding her face behind a defined bicep and wouldn’t look at Korra.

_‘What’s wrong with her?’_

Korra felt a little uneasy, it was just like yesterday all over again. “I’m good, thanks, I was thinking of just have a cup of tea and call my parents.” It wasn’t what she had in mind at first, but it was the only reason she could think about that would get her out of this weirdness and be left alone.

“Oh, off course. They must be wondering how you are doing”, Iroh said casually and Korra nodded just as the kettle started beeping behind her. Saved by boiling water. She took a couple of steps back before turning around and making that cup of tea at the speed of light. By the time she was done the couple had moved to Asami’s room, probably to put on some clothes fit for making pancakes in. She could hear them chatting and laughing in there, and she thought for a second that maybe she should hang out with them, but then again, she remembered how Asami had acted and decided against it. The rest of the evening was spent with talking to her dad and watching Netflix with earbuds in to cancel out all other noise in the flat. And hopefully her confused mind.


	5. Party with my pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Sorry for the slight delay, I've been busy with work and school and sports and um... 80+ hours of Zelda...
> 
> And it's lovely to see y'all being so invested in this fic in the comment section and I've been crappy not replying, but its awesome to see them comments and to answer some questions: Korrasami is endgame, it will just be a little bumpy, drama road ahead first. And I don't want to ruin the whole thing by telling you what's gonna happen. What's the fun in that?
> 
> Okay anyway here's Wonderwall-eh Chapter 5.

"Ow! You’re squeezing too hard!"

"I'm barely touching you! I need to get a firm grip and your shoulders are too damn big!" Korra moved her hands closer to his neck and started to do a circle movement she learnt in class this morning. Bolin finally managed to relax and the muscles became soft and much easier to work with.

"Oh yeah, now we're talking", Bolin sighed happily sinking down on the reversed chair. "Now you gotta keep doing that for another hour and hand me a beer and you're off the hook."

Korra answered by pinching the muscle hard between her thumb and forefinger, which made Bolin yelp like a cat when stepping on its tail. Jinora who was seated on the sofa, going through her phone just shook her head without even looking up. She was used to Korra and Bolin always poking fun at each other whenever they got the chance. Bolin smacked Korra’s hands away but she grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in place so he couldn’t move without falling off the chair.

“Hey! You should be nice to me, I’m helping you out with your homework!” Bolin muttered with a small pout on his lips.

“Well, stop act like a Princess and let me massage your freaking back!” Korra sneered at him.

“You’re the Princess…”

“Oh shush…” She smacked Bo in the head and restarted the circle movement.

“Where’s Asami today?” Jinora asked, now with her nose deep in one of Asami’s tech magazines.

“I don’t know. We haven’t really talked to each other at all lately”, Korra told her in all honesty and sighed. “I think she’s been avoiding me…”

The past two weeks had gone on fast, all day long would Korra spend on practice while Asami went to work, so the only times they saw or talked to each other was either in the morning or the evening, and some days not even then. They didn’t spoke very much, just the regular ‘Good morning’s and ‘Good night’s. The longest conversation they’ve had was:

“Hi.”

“Hey. How was your day?”

“Good. Yours?”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Well, I’m going to bed. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Asami did however always made sure that Korra knew if she stayed over at Iroh’s by putting cog-shaped sticky notes on their fridge with her whereabouts, and Korra appreciated the gesture because a) Korra worries over everything and everyone so getting a notice like that calmed her down and b) she didn’t have to listen or see them cuddle each other in her own home. Because this was going to be her home the coming three years.

Korra tried asking the student flat handler to be moved but the lady in charge had dismissed her as soon as she got her foot through the door, saying that she will be put up on a list and when the rest of the students moved in she _might_ get a chance to switch with someone, if she persuaded them. She hadn’t heard anything since, and while she hardly saw Asami that much anymore, the feelings she might have had for her roommate had slowly subsided. It still stung a little thinking about Asami and Iroh, but she was getting over it.

Now, school had started and being a medical major, specializing in sports rehabilitation and medicine, one of her first courses was massage. She had kindly asked Jinora and Bolin to come over, eager to practice some of the new moves and find the muscles her teacher had talked about in class.

“You surprisingly good at this, Korra! I didn’t think your hands could get this…deft”, Bolin said after a while of kneading muscles to mush.

“Deft, really? Who the hell even uses that word?” Korra wondered just as the front door opened and enter did her roommate and roommate’s best friend, Opal.

“Hey you guys!” Opal greeted them in excitement and was quick to hug both Jinora and Korra, who couldn’t really hug back since her hands were sticky with massage oil, and she made sure not to get anything on Opal. Bolin had moved out of the chair and stood next to Korra with a tensed smile and naked torso.

“Bolin”, Opal nodded at him. “Still waiting on that call…”

Bolin chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I uh, didn’t think you actually _wanted_ me to stay in touch, you know. Cause like, you’re way out of my league and I thought you were just trying to be nice to me and yeah… that’s all.”

Opal glanced at Asami for a second before staring back at Bolin. “It’s alright, Bolin I get it. It’s good seeing you anyway. Like the look”, she smirked at his bare upper body. “So, what are you guys up to?”

“We’re helping Korra practice her massage technique”, Jinora told her from the sofa. “She’s really good too! You should try.”

“Oh”, Opal said still with the same smirk on her face as she turned to Asami. “I don’t know about you ‘Sami, but I wouldn’t mind getting a back rub from Korra…”

Asami just rolled her eyes at her while Korra’s cheeks became a shade darker.

“Yeah, you go get rubbed by Korra while I open a bottle of wine, or something stronger…” Asami only mumbled that last part, but Korra heard it none the less.

“Oh, we’re having wine?!” Bolin exclaimed and ran after Asami into the kitchen. Jinora got up as well, informing her she needed to call Kai real quick and excused herself to Korra’s bedroom, leaving Korra and Opal by themselves in the living area. Although they could both hear and see Asami and Bolin in the kitchen.

“How are you holding up?” Opal asked kindly as she sat down on the chair Bolin had been sitting on moments ago.

“Fine, school’s cool, and practice going good too”, Korra replied with a shrug and applied some more massage oil.

Opal snorted. “Sweetie, I meant with the whole being roommate with Asami and the whole Asami/Iroh situation.”

“…Oh.” She stopped to stare at Opal’s back. What if Opal was snooping around because Asami asked her too, like the last time, or was she just being nice? Korra decided that honesty was the best thing to go with. “I… well I guess it was a bit awkward at first but I got over it, you know? I’m just grateful she wants to be my friend… if she still wants that.”

“I’m sure she wants that.” Opal turned to look over her should at Korra. “She’s just weird by nature. Once you get past that, she’ll be the best friend you’ll ever had.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Invite her to do, like, neutral things. Watch some TV or play one of her stupid videogames-“

“Hey! Videogames are awesome!” Korra interjected and Opal rolled her eyes at her.

“You are sounding just like ‘Sami…”

That didn’t sound like a bad thing at all in Korra’s mind. She looked over at Asami and Bolin in the kitchen, Asami was laughing at one of Bolin’s many funny tales about him and his new life as a theatre major.

“You know, I’m single if ya wanna get together again”, Opal winked and then laughed at Korra’s tinted cheeks.

“I uh, I’m good, thank you”, she muttered back. “Besides, Bolin really liked you, I wouldn’t do that to him.”

“Yeah, about Bo… Please tell me he’s still single?” Opal asked with the biggest puppy eyes hoping for the exact answer Korra gave her.

“He is, go nuts”, she smiled back just as the other three joined them again. Jinora was reprimanding her for not even started on Opal, and Bolin helped her drink the wine Asami had open since her hands was still sticky. Everyone but Asami wanted a massage, and Korra got to test different techniques and different body parts. They had a really good time, laughing and talking about school and parties and everything Jinora was too little to enjoy, yet. At one point of the evening Korra and Asami had a very excited discussion about the coming Legend of Zelda game.

Eventually, their tipsy friends were heading home, and the flat fell eerily quiet. It was only ten thirty, and Korra didn’t start school until ten fifteen the following day, so watching some TV on the big ass TV seemed like a good idea. After some skimming through the different lists, her choice of show fell on Seinfeld. She had never really seen it through and through, but the few episodes she had seen was hilarious.

“You’re watching Seinfeld?” a soft voice broke the silence. Korra looked up from her seat at the sofa to Asami who had slipped out of her daily school attire into a pair of grey sweats and an old, battered Billy Talent top Korra hadn’t seen in a while.

“Yeah”, she answered, and for once she wasn’t shy or weird around her roommate. Probably because of the tipsiness from the wine. She then remembered what Opal had suggested and asked, “I just started, if you wanna join me?”

Asami stood still, either thinking about the offer or too occupied with grinning like a dork at the TV. Korra thought it was a good look on her.

After a minute or so she finally took a seat on the sofa muttering something about she could stay for one episode.

They watched another five before going to bed.

 

**The Spirit World Fest, 16:30pm, Day 1.**

Well back at camp, the Krew settled down and discussed the concert and what they liked the most. But all Korra could think of was the raven-haired girl, Asami.

Mako invited the girl group to join them afterwards for some drinks and chats before going back to the festival area. Although the girls had excitingly taken the invite, they needed to get their other friend first and ‘powder their noses’, whatever that meant. She took another sip of her beer, not really listening to the conversation that was going on around her. Another sip. Was she gay? For thinking a girl was hot? No, you could appreciate other girls without being gay, right? Another sip. She still thought Mako was pretty hot. Kai looked good too, actually. And Bolin had always been a ladies man, sometimes even more than his broody brother. It was the charm, she thought. But only thinking that made her cringe, so it all these stupid thoughts in her head was entirely because of the booze. Another sip.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" a sweetly voice asked then as said raven-haired girl walked inside the white party tent, accompanied by her girlfriends. "We bring liquid gifts." Asami continued, holding up a pink bag in box. She lifted those aviator glasses and wow, the girl had the greenest eyes Korra had ever seen. Or maybe they were made by absinthe?

The whole camp roared in cheers at the girls and Korras caught Asami winking at her.

"WELCOME FRIENDS FROM PRISSY RICH GIRLS CAMP!" Bolin screamed with a wide grin on his lips, jumping out of his seat to greet them properly. "You can sit wherever you like, we have plenty of chairs!" There was one empty on Korras right, and she looked over at Asami with her best lopsided grin. Asami bit her lower red lip and furrowed her eyebrows in consideration, probably just playing with Korra.

"Hey Asami, why don't you sit here next to me?" Mako convened, and gestured at the empty chair on his right, as far away from Korra as possible. Asami, too polite to turn the guy down, took a quick glance at Korra before taking the seat next to a smug faced Mako. Trying hard to look unfazed by the decision, Korra chugged the rest of her beer and was handed a plastic cup with the rose wine the girls brought. The taste was very sweet and almost buttery, and very cold in comparison to the beer she just had. How they managed to keep anything cold when the sun was scorching down on them Korra didn't know, but it really didn't matter to her either. She took another mouthful as the other two girls got seated on the last empty chairs under the shade of the party tent. Her eyes moved around their new larger group until they finally settled on the battered print on Asamis t-shirt.

"I like your top", Korra said to her while Mako was busy accepting a glass of wine from Ginger.

Asami smirked back. "I like yours better." Did she just flirt?

“So Asami…” Mako intervened again and made sure he had Asamis full attention before talking about himself. Even though Asami smiled and nodded and answered whenever there was appropriate, she didn’t look very interested, much to Korras amusement.

"Hey, didn't you say you were waiting for someone?" Asked Bolin and counted all girls in the circle of chairs. "You are the same girls we met at the concert..." He continued questionably with furrowed brows.

Ginger giggled. "She's not here yet! But I'm not sure why though." She turned to Yhu-Li who only shrugged and turned to Asami.

"She was just going to the toilet, she'll be here, don't worry", Asami answered with another short shrug. “Ah, here she is now!”

Everyone’s head turns in the same direction as a new girl stumbles in to the circle. She has short dark hair and wears an oversized olive-green tank top that matches her eyes along with simple jeans shorts.

“You guuuys how awesome isn’t this camp? They even have a pool!” The girl grinned excitingly at them. The girl took a brief sweep around the circle, to either confirm she’s at the right place or look for something specific. Her eyes met Korras and she got this look of determination before walking right through the baby pool and without any hesitation sat down in Korras lap.

“And you must be Korra, right?” the girl smirked at her. Korra was too drunk to be surprised by her sitting there, but she reasoned there wasn’t any free chairs left, so where else could she sit? Besides, it felt kinda nice too.

“Yeah, and you are?” Korra asked.

“Opal.” She moved in a little closer, making Korra unintentionally lean back too. “So, tell me Korra, how gay would you say you are?” Opal asked out of the blue and now Korra was surprised. She glanced quickly over at Asami, who didn’t seem to listen to whatever boring crap Mako was talking about because she was busy hearing Korra’s answer.

“I um… does it matter?” She asked with a chuckle.

Opal just grinned at her again, and those olive-green eyes settled a little lower on Korra’s face. “Well, should we just find out then?” and next thing she knows, Opal had pressed her lips against Korras and okay, now she was really surprised. Eyes wide, Korra glanced in all directions to find her friends just as shocked faces staring back at her. Yhu-Li rolled her eyes at Opal, Ginger snorted and Asami looked…well she seemed a little surprised but at the same time watched in anticipation. Weird?

Opal urges her to start kissing back by pushing her tongue against her lips so she would open and holy fuck, the girl is a really good kisser! Her lips are so soft compare to any other lips Korra had kissed and they taste of liquor and something sweet and Korra had to hold on so they don’t fall off the freaking chair. They made out for a while before Opal broke for air. Korra wanted to press her lips against Opals again but Opal moved her head away.

"I would say that was pretty gay", she said and drank the rest of Korra’s wine, but still stayed in her lap.

"Is it weird I thought that was a major turn on?" Bolin asked with a slight confusion.

“Not at all, I’m pretty hot after all”, Opal giggled at him, and he grinned back.

“Well cheers to that then!” He refilled the empty cup in Opals hand and gave Korra a cider from the baby pool.

The evening went on without any unexpected surprises, Korra made most conversation with Opal and Bolin, who was actually super cool and funny. She even apologized to Korra for kissing her, in case there would be some drama if Korra had a boyfriend. Bolin really seemed to take a liking to the girl as well, because Korra could see how he used that charm of his to swoon her. Every now and then, Korra would glance over at the raven haired girl, and she would always catch those mesmerizing green eyes looking back at her.

“I wanna go back to the festival area, Johnossi is on in an hour and I want a good spot”, the red head Ginger announced to the rest of them.

“Oh, I wanna see those guys too!” Jinora said next to her.

“We should all go!” Bolin stood from his seat. “BUT FIRST!!! Can we grab something to eat?”

Somehow during that short walk back to the festival Bolin managed to pull himself and Korra into a competition of doing a handstand and drink so many beers they could. Korra was too drunk to even do a handstand by herself, so she lost pretty quickly, but Bolin was in a great drinking shape and won by five beers over a tiny dude that already looked like he had enough. By the time they were done though, the rest of the group had already left them.

“Whatever, forget about them! C’mon, I’ll buy you one of those porcupine tacos”, Bolin answered as clear as if he didn’t have around twenty beers in him.

* * *

 

“I FUCKING LOVE THIS BAND! I LOVE YOU ICONA POP YOU ROCK SO HARD!”

They were dancing along to the sick beats, jumping up and down with the rest of the sweaty crowd. It felt great. This is exactly what she was here for. More dancing, more whip her hair back and forth, more throwing her hands in the air and swing around, more sitting on Bolins shoulders.

The night air was pleasantly chilly against her heated body, the strobe lights and laser beams pushed the darkness away, the big fat bass was stomping at the same pace as her heart. She hopped down to dance some more with Bolin.

They were walking back to camp when they met Mako for the first time that night, looking very satisfied as he lifted Korra up in his arms and spun her around in the air.

“Guess who’s got another five points?” He said and smirked when he saw Korra raising her eyebrows.

“You made out with her?!”

“All thanks to your epic groundwork.”

They had decided on playing the sex game when they arrived on Thursday. 1 point for kisses, 5 points for makeouts and 10 points for sleeping with someone, plus the points of how hot the person they slept with was. Mako had already slept with a 3 pointer the first day there. Although Korra thought the game was silly and superficial, she was single and joined the brothers without any real intentions except for maybe make out with a stranger, a thing she could check off her list as of today.

“I-I’m happy for you.” She wasn’t. “Glad I could help.” She felt a little sour, but what could she expect?

Mako still had his hands around her waist, watching her with that one look he has when he’s horny. “You’re really fucking gorgeous Korra, you know that right…” he muttered, raising a hand to move a strand of hair. She liked the attention. It felt nice, and warm and familiar.

“I can’t even remember why we broke up… you look amazing. Better than that Asami chick.”

Korra chuckled and felt safe so close to him. Everything felt great. They had slept with each other once after they broke up, so it wasn’t a big deal, and well… she was horny. She wanted to kiss him, but Mako beat her to it. His lips wasn’t as soft as Opals, but yet they were oh so familiar and she knew them like the back of her hand. She kissed him back, slowly as to savour the moment.

“C’mon Kor, we had great sex… and that kiss you had with Opal was such a turn on”, Mako whispered and leaned closer to nibbled at her earlobe. His hands caressed her back, wanting her to lose control with him. Mako pulled her closer and kissed her again.

She wasn’t that drunk, though, and as horny as she was, sleeping with Mako would only cause her more of a headache than not, so she backed away from the invitingly mouth and removed herself from the embrace.

“We had, but then you screwed some other chick and that’s why we broke up in the first place”, she said and walked away, not sure if she did the right thing or not.


	6. Chapter 6

She smacked her hands rapidly against her thighs, pumping herself up for the first game of the year. Coach Beifong had put her on the bench for the first half, with the intention of change her in the second. Korra had started warming up when the clock hit thirty minutes of the first half, running back and forth along the side line while watching the game. Her team played well, their defence were strong but the offense had problems getting through. The score was still 0-0 when Korra was about to go out.

Coach Beifong called her forward with a wave of her hand. “You good?” she questioned, and glanced over at Kya, whom nodded her head like Korra.

“Yes, Coach”, Korra answered brightly and Coach Beifong looked highly unimpressed by her happiness.

“Great. Go out there and score me some goals.” Beifong pushed Korra on to the field which she didn’t bother getting annoyed about because the rest of the players greeted her and her Team Captain, Kuvira gave her a hi-five. The day had already turned to night, so the field was lit up by the big spotlights placed around the big arena. The referee blew his whistle and the game was back on. Hundreds of students and other fans had gathered on the stands, cheering on their golden team. Just the crowd alone made the adrenaline in Korra rush like a pack of wild horses in her body. The game stayed just as close and intense as it had the first half. RCU had a few opportunities to take the lead, but their opponents goalie was gluing everything this evening. With fifteen minutes left to play, RCU did a quick counterattack after defence cleared the latest attack. The ball was passed up to the left side of the field, where Kuvira received the ball and start to sprint along the side lines. Korra was around the middle of the field when she started her own already thought out sprint, careful to not go offside before the Kuvira kicked the ball. She watched over her shoulder just as Kuvira made the kick, and sprinted for her life to be the first on the ball. The defence wasn’t anywhere near ready to follow her, so all she had to do was to shoot at the goal. She aimed for the left post, and…

That’s when the whole field went dark. One big unanimous groan went through the stands seconds after, and Korra along with the other players stopped. She could barely see a thing; the spotlight had been turned on for a reason. Korra looked around at her teammates who was just as confused like herself. Even the referee didn’t seem to know what to do about the lack of light. Eventually he blew his whistle and ran over to the fourth official, one of his hands gesturing at his wrist watch. Korra heard someone coming closer, and with further squinting she saw Kuvira.

“Is this one of those college pranks I’ve heard so much about?” Korra chuckled to lighten the annoyance she felt about being interrupted from potentially doing the first goal of the season. Kuvira didn’t looked very amused either.

“I don’t think it’s an ordinary power failure though, I mean, look at the stands.” She nodded towards the people sitting on the bleachers, and oddly enough, no one had their SatoPhone up. The ref seemed to have some troubles with his watch as well.

“You think they’ll cancel the game?” Korra asked.

“If the power doesn’t come back on in the next ten minutes or so, they’ll probably do a rematch.”

And like Kuvira had predicted, after fifteen minutes of no lights the judge blew off the game and called for a rematch. Both teams were disappointed in the decision, but there wasn’t much to do if they couldn’t see the ball. When she arrived home, Korra was greeted to a dark and quiet flat, much like the walk home. At least the water in the shower was warm, although she was pretty sure she took one of Asami’s conditioners and not her own shower gel. She wasn’t sure what the time was, but since her phone didn’t work and well, nothing else either, she just decided to go to bed. She was still worked up from the game, so sleep didn’t come easy for her. In the end, she just lied there thinking about school and football, and how she was going to explain to her parents that she needed new phone, _again._

Korra must’ve drifted off at some point because when she woke next time, there was someone shuffling about in the living room.

“Ow, fuck!” Korra heard a light voice groan, and went to check it out.

From the light of the moon, Korra found Asami wrapped up in her pink Hello Kitty duvet like a burrito, with one tiny hand outside trying to reach the blanket on the sofa.

“You cold?” Korra asked even though she clearly saw Asami shivering beneath all those layers of fluff. Come to think of it, it _was_ a little chillier than usual. Maybe the heating was out too.

Asami turned to her, looking a little guilty. “Shit, did I wake you?” She then looked at what Korra was wearing, which was only underwear and a tank top. “How are you not freezing?!”

Korra looked down at herself, and was glad the darkness hid the small blush on her cheeks. “Oh, uh, a little, I guess. And you didn’t wake me. Or maybe you did but it’s alright.” She slowly crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry anyways. Damn it’s cold.”

Korra scratched her neck absently as the silence filled the room. Asami looked tired, and she probably should be too; Last time Korra saw her was yesterday morning and even then, she looked like she needed a couple of more hours in bed. It’s probably also why she was freezing so badly too.

“Do you um, need anything? I mean, can I get you anything?” Korra asked gently.

“Can you start a fire in our non-existent fireplace?” Asami smiled bitterly.

“If my phone worked I would’ve put on the fireplace video on Netflix”, Korra grinned back. Asami just winced at that. “Yeah, that sounds nice. Anyway I’m not gonna keep you up longer. Good night Korra.” She smiled again and the whole burrito shuffled its way to the… sofa?

“You’re gonna sleep out here?” Korra questioned.

“My room is colder than out here. But it’s fine really, I just need to relax and then I’m off to dreamland.”

Korra furrowed her brow. “Or you could… sleep in my bed? I mean, I’m pretty hot- WARM I meant I’m pretty warm and we always slept close to each other to keep the warmth up when I was in the Scouts…” Korra wanted to throw up for sounding like a fucking nerd right then and there. “You know, cause body heat…” ‘ _fucking stop talking._ ’

Asami just looked amused by her ranting and again Korra was grateful it was dark in the flat.

“I do know about body heat…” she smirked. “And if I recall correctly you are some kind of human heater.”

“Um, yes that to.” Korra coughed slightly and walked back to her bed, fluffy burrito in tow. She scooted over to the wall side of the bed so Asami could lie down next to her. She didn’t think that Asami would lie down with both her own duvet and the blanket from the living room, but that she did.

“You comfy there?” Korra had to ask after a moment. Asami was still shaking.

“M-mhm!” was all that came out of her mouth.

Korra sighed. “You’re not fine, ‘Sami. Please, let me spoon you? Without all this marshmallow nonsense you got going over here…”

“Alright, alright!” Asami gave in at last and kicked off the duvet and blanket. She wore sweats and a grey RCU sweater under all that and Korra wondered how it was even possible she was still so cold. Even the socks were thick and fluffy. After Asami said it was okay, Korra moved closer and pulled her own duvet over herself and Asami, and cautiously put an arm around her waist. That raven black mass of hair smelled exactly like she remembered it from the festival.

“Is this okay?” She asked cautiously.

“Yeah. Thanks, Princess.” Korra could hear the smile in Asamis voice, but she still groaned at the nickname.

“Ugh, will you always be calling me that now?” she whined while Asami just chuckled.

“Maybe, I haven’t decided yet.”

It had been one of those rare afternoons where the two of them were home at the same time, and Asami was casually leaning against the kitchen island, looking through the small pile of mail when she said, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure”, Korra answered and walked past her to fill up her glass with water.

“Are your dad Chief Tonraq of The Southern Water Tribe?”

She stopped in the middle of taking a sip. “’Cause my last name is Tonraqdóttir?” One hand went straight to rub her neck. “I mean, he is but, he might as well not be, you know? there’s a lot of girls named Tonraqdóttir… NOT that all of them are my dad’s daughters!” Man, you would’ve thought by now that Korra wasn’t a sky awkward babbling doof around Asami, but yes. She still was. “A-all I’m saying is that’s just a lot of men named Tonraq, it’s a common name in the Water Tribes!” Good job.

Asami didn’t seem too fazed with her rambles, though. She just stood there with that one small amused smile she had whenever Korra was being weird.

“All I’m saying is that it’s easy to mix it up, like um… like your last name! You probably get that all the time, right? People asking if you’re related to the Future Industries Sato’s.”

To that, Asami just snorted. “Sure, I hear that quite a lot”, she chuckled lowly and then held up a letter from the pile in her hand, addressed to Korra. “No, I was just asking ‘cause of all the letters after your last name. Figured it must be ‘Of the Southern Water Tribe’.”

“…Oh.” Korra took the letter while blushing furiously and had to look away. Way the go Chief. “Yeaah, that kinda gives it away doesn’t it…” she muttered, more to herself and took a long sip of water.

“So that’s why Bolin keeps calling you Princess, huh?”

 

Korra felt Asami chuckle again next to her. But she changed the subject, thankfully.

“How did your game go by the way?”

Korra was surprised Asami even knew she had a game today, given the small amount of time they had spent together. But she was glad Asami knew. It meant she cared about her, right? “I got to play in the second half for about twenty minutes before the power went off. It’ll be a rematch since they couldn’t turn it on.” She shrugged.

“Oh. Um, was it a good thing or a bad thing it did?” Asami asked, which was, weird?

“Definitely bad, I was so close to score just before. Maybe the rookie isn’t supposed to do the first goal, huh?” She half sighed, half chuckled.

Asami was quiet for a moment. “Sorry about that”, she said eventually.

“Why are you sorry? It’s not like it was your fault the power went out?” She felt Asami twisting uncomfortably.

“Well, it kind of is…” She didn’t elaborate, but Korra waited a good full minute before Asami spilled her guts. “I built an electric pulse magnet and I turned it on.”

Korra had to really think to even understand what Asami was telling her. “You… _built_ an EMP?” she queried and felt Asami’s head moving in a nod. “But…How? Or are you actually an evil mastermind ready to take over the world?” So many more questions were on Korra’s mind at that moment but the fact that Asami had been building her own EMP, big enough to wipe out the whole campus was just as alarming as it was astonishing.

Asami just shrugged like it was potatoes. “It’s easy to make one, I made my first one when I was six out of a disposable camera, no big deal. This time I just… miscalculated the load so the charge was bigger than expected.” She turned around so she could look at Korra’s surprised face. “It was totally worth it though.” She was grinning with such satisfaction that Korra had to smile like a dork herself and then laugh because it all sounded so ridiculous. Asami started to laugh too and soon there was tears in their eyes. When the laughter slowly died down between them, Asami smiled tiredly at her.

“Thank you for letting me sleep in here tonight, Korra.” She let out a big yawn.

“No problem. We should probably try to get some sleep”, Korra smiled back and Asami nodded slightly before turning around again so Korra could spoon her.

* * *

Korra isn’t one to wake up early in the morning, but this morning she did because, it was obnoxiously hot. She felt sweaty, and something heavy was draped over her whole left side, making her arm numb. Slightly irritated that she woke in the first place, she tried to shake the arm to get the blood flowing. But she still couldn’t really move it, so she tried to wiggle her fingers. That worked at least, whatever it was lying on top of her was soft fabric, but not like her duvet, and it was more firm where her palm connected but around her middle fingers were a tiny gap going further down. She slowly pushed her fingers right up, and stopped abruptly when _someone_ moaned into her shoulder.

Korra opened her eyes with a start and stared down at what had her arm and most of her body pinned. Asami was splayed over her, her head on Korras shoulder, one arm around her neck and Korras hand was totally grabbing at her crouch. Without thinking, Korra dragged her arm up and away from there, her heart raising harder than it had during last night’s game. Her cheeks were probably the colour of sun kissed tomatoes as well.

Asami stirred slightly next to her, and instead of moving away like Korra had dearly wished, she just nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and tightened the hold around her.

“Mmmh, it’s Saturday babe, it’s okay to sleep in on Saturdays…” Asami murmured into her sensitive skin.

Korra let out a shaky breath. “A- hah, I’m not your babe, Asami.” She felt Asami stiffen, and how she blinked those long pretty lashes a couple of times. When her eyes were finally free from the sandman’s hold, Asami scrounged her brows a little and then moved back.

“…Oh. I’m sorry”, she said, moving completely off Korra. She looked over her shoulder. “The power’s back on.” Korra lifted her head to see the bedside clock blinking with angry red numbers.

“Fuck. I need to call my dad. He’s going to kill me”, Asami groaned and roll away to get up, but first bent down to grab her duvet before walking out of the room.

Korra sat up to watch her go, still so embarrassed, but mostly confused over what had just happened. Figuring it won’t make any difference what her still drowsy mind came up with, she fell back onto the mattress, already on her way back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Hello again? :D


	7. Heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another! It's like I'm on vacation or something...... :D

It was that one week before the midterms. Korra had been nose deep into school work all day, essays to be finished, exams to study for. She had started off in her own room, but when the little desk couldn’t keep up with her, she moved to the dining table in the living room. Around when the third batch of steamy coffee was in the machine, her roommate came home, with nothing but a small package, which she gave to Korra.

“What’s this?” she asked looking over the package, wrapped in colourful paper.

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Asami replied with a tiny wink and a smirk on her red lips. “Can I have some of that?” she pointed at the newly made coffee, and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet when Korra nodded, her eyes still facing the package in her hands. Trying not to just rip the wrapper off she slowly got rid of the tape and opened it. Inside, there was a fancy looking black box with silver and metallic red letters on it.

‘SatoPhone 7.1 – I’m Sorry I Ruined Your Phone Edition’.

Korra looked surprised at Asami who had that shit eating grin plastered on her face. “You bought me a new phone?”

“Well, you and the rest of the campus”, she answered before sipping the coffee.

That only made Korra furrow her brow. “How can you even afford that? That must’ve cost a ton of money!” She opened the box to find a brand-new phone, but instead of the usual candy apple red case SatoPhones otherwise came in, it was in a shimmering light blue, and the letter on the back said ‘KorraPhone’.

Asami smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “It was, and I’m stuck at the assembly line for a month but, at least I got to make that one myself”, she said and nodded at the phone in Korra’s hand. “I took your feedback into consideration, hope you like it.”

“Like it?” Korra gave her best lopsided grin. “I freaking love it!”

_Wait, what did she mean by being stuck at the assembly line? And got to make it herself?_ Didn’t she read something about the CEO of Future Industries daughter also was named Asami?

“You _are that Sato family!”_ Korra exclaimed to a then laughing Asami.

“It’s kind of amazing you never figured that one out until now.” Asami smiled sincerely at her. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but I didn’t have the heart to ruin your point by saying I actually was _that_ Sato.”

Korra felt a bit stupid now. She wondered if Bolin and Jinora knew as well. Asami smiled into her coffee cup and left Korra to her thoughts. She eventually moved out of the kitchen to take up her studies again, and every now and then fiddled with her new phone, which actually was pretty amazing. All the features had been improved, the whole UI was inspired by Water Tribe colours, it was responding quicker, and it was easy to reload her old account with all her contacts and pictures. This was just another thing on Korra’s list of mesmerizing things Asami does. She told her thank you at least ten times that night.

Asami had retreated to her own room, listening to music loud enough for Korra to hear through the wall, but she was too deep in study mode to mind it. At one point that evening did Asami come out to make more coffee. Korra was almost finished with essay number two, feeling very good about herself. And then the tunes of an synth and drum machine hit erupted from Asami’s room, an intro Korra knew by heart. Although it didn’t hit her at first, she stopped what she was doing as the first lines of Heartbeats by The Knife played. Surprised, she raised her head, listening to the song. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Asami had stopped mid pouring coffee into the machine. She turned slightly, and Korra caught the stunned expression on her face before running into the room to change song.

“Shut up”, she said to Korra’s smirking face as she walked past her back to the kitchen.

 

**Spirit World Festival – Day 2**  

“Oh, oh! Total hotties!” Bolin exclaimed, throwing his paddle high up in the air as a group of girls walked past them. They giggled at Bolin who cheered back happily and took a sip of his beer. Korra chuckled at him, putting her shades on the top of her head, closed her eyes and leaned back into the camping chair and took in the warmth of the sun. The camping area was just as alive as the concert one. Happy drunk campers were playing around in the sun, blasting music through their homemade PA-systems, trying to drown the others.

“This is great. Hope the weather stays like this for the rest of the weekend”, she said in content.

“And rest of the summer, please, thank you”, Bolin replied.

“I wouldn’t mind that one bit.” The two best friends looked up when none other than Asami came strolling on the grassy road, stopping in front of the pair. She was wearing a red and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and those ridiculously short jean shorts she wore yesterday, along with her aviators and a smirk on her red lips.

“HEY ASAMI!” both of them exclaimed with big smiles, and Korra sat up in the camping chair.

“What are you guys up to? It’s certainly not getting a tan ‘cause you already have a great complexion…” Asami said and although Korra couldn’t tell because of the aviators, the other girl was definitely checking her out. Fortunately, she was buzzed enough not to blush _that_ much, but she had seen several other campers walking by doing the same thing, and only wearing a bikini top and rolled up shorts did show a lot of her best features. Asami seemed to think so as well, because she smiled.

“We’re playing hottie or naughty!” Bolin said and held up his paddle, ‘Hottie’ side up.

“Yeah, what am I then?” Korra and Bolin both showed her the ‘Hottie’ side. “Awwh, if you knew me better you would’ve flipped that thing faster than speed of lightning.” She grinned down at them, and Korra laughed along with her.

“Can I get you a beer? We also got pear cider too”, Korra said and raised from the chair to bring Asami whatever she chose.

“A cider would be great, thanks!” She had that little smile on her lips, the same she had yesterday.

“One cider coming up! Bo, you want another too?”

“I think we both know the answer to that Korra.” He lifted his can above his head and turned it upside down to prove his point. Korra eye rolled at him, but smiled anyway and turned to grab more alcohol.

“Wow, that’s a great tattoo you got there”, Asami said impressed when her eyes caught Spirit of Balance on Korras back.

“Thanks! It hurt like hell but was definitely worth it.” She came back with another round of beers and cider for the three of them. “So, Asami, what brings you to our humble abode? If you’re looking for Mako he’s sleeping.”

“Um, no, I was actually going to ask if any of you guys were going to the José González gig and if I could join you? My friends are all going to The Sounds instead and I just thought I could ask you know…” She looked so adorable right then, and Korra would do anything to hang with this gorgeous adorable human being, even if it meant going to the concert she screamed out to the whole camping two days prior that she would never _ever in her fucking life_ see.

“I would _love_ to! I love José González!” She exclaimed and before Bolin, who _actually_ loved José González and was the one who got so brutally pushed down for even mentioning the concert in the first place, could say anything she gave him a stern look with the whole ‘ _Don’t fucking dare to say anything’_ aura over it.

Asami looked as surprised as Bolin did. “You do? So, you wanna go with me?”

“Yeah sure!”

“You too Bolin?”

“Ye-“ He stopped when Korra started to shake her head, eyes wide. “-ah, no I don’t think so… I, uh… Fucking hate that guy”, he muttered that last part, not at all happy about not going.

“Okay, give me a sec to put on a top and let’s go!” Korra literary ran back to her tent to get the first thing she could get her hands in the tank top department without actually go into the obnoxiously hot tent and also traded her glasses for a navy snapback. But, on her way back to Asami, she felt bad for going behind Mako’s back.

“Are you sure we should leave without Mako?” she asked Asami when she came back.

“Does he want to see José González?”

“No, I don’t think so…” ‘ _I don’t want to see him either…’_

“Then I don’t see why he would want to come in the first place.” Asami smiled at her. “But I mean, if you want him with you I guess –“

“No!” Korra totally said that way quicker than she had thought. “I mean, nah, let him sleep, we can get a hold of him later. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Why don’t you find us a good seat on the hill over there while I go get us some drinks? Beer or wine?”

“Beer, always. And yeah, sure see ya in a bit.”

Korra zigzagged her way past small groups of people who already stationed themselves on the small hill that had a perfect view over the big crowd in front of Roku Stage.

‘ _I can’t believe how many actually likes this guy…_ ’ She travelled a bit further up the hill until she found a big nice spot and slumped down, looking out over the whole area. Roku Stage was on the far left of the three big stages, with Aang Stage to its right and Kyoshi Stage right of that. Korra spotted Asami almost immediately as she made her way from the beverage tent to the hill. Even that far away, she still looked absolutely gorgeous. Asami plopped down right beside her, holding a plastic cup filled to the brim with Korras favourite golden liquid in one hand, and plastic wine glass with an aluminium lid in the other.

“Wow, you can see everything from here”, she said while looking excitingly down at the stage. “Oh, here”, she scooted closer to Korra and handed over the beer, giving her a smile while opening the lid of her own glass. Asami was sitting so close to Korra that their hips were slightly touching, and the air around her was instantly filled with the scent of jasmine and sweet perfume and Korra tried really hard not to put her nose into the crook of Asami’s neck and sniff her.

_‘Spirits, she smells good. How is that even possible? She’s been living on a camping for at least two days!’_

_‘Maybe she remembered to bring her own deodorant?’_ a voice answered sarcastically.

_‘Oh, c’mon, I don’t smell that bad, do I?’_

_‘You smell like cheap beer, sweat and Old Spice.’_

“What?” Korra said out loud. Her eyes widened when the realization hit her. She dared glancing over at the other girl, who was just smirking at her.

“I said, what songs do you want to hear?” Asami repeated, and at first Korra thanked the Spirits Asami didn’t caught her arguing with herself, but then remembered she had asked a question and … _shit_.

“I uh… All of em?” Korra looked at her, and scratched her neck with her free hand.

“Is that a question?”

“No! Noo I just... Love all his songs, you know? And I know I won’t hear every one of them but I’m just happy I get to see him play.”

_‘What. A. Bunch. Of. Bull. shit.’_ Korra cursed at the voice who only snickered.

Asami took a long look at her, Korra did the best lopsided grin she could muster back. The silence felt like forever, until the raven slightly nodded and took a small sip from her glass just as the band walked on stage.

The crowd went completely wild, Korra put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly, much to Asami’s amusement. The music was slow, and, well, _boring_. After two more agonizing slow songs, Korra was on her back, the snap back turned forward, sitting low over her brows to protect her face from the heating sun, all while trying to balance her beer on her stomach.

“Fallen asleep yet?” Asami called out eventually, clearly noticing Korras non-interest.

“Of course not, I just like to close my eyes to really feel the music”, Korra answered with the right amount of cheese and sarcasm. She felt the other girl stirring next to her as she leaned back onto her elbows beside Korra.

“Yeah? Somehow, I don’t believe that”, she chuckled lowly, but it caught Korra’s attention enough to make her look up, right into those bright green eyes. “You seemed to be more invested in trying to not spill your beer all over your tummy.” Asami teasingly poked a finger in her side, and looked surprised about how hard the muscles were, considering since she saw Korra without a top on an hour ago.

“I speak the tru tru!” Korra replied and sat back up again.

“Prove it then.”

“Prove it how?”

Asami got the biggest shit-eating grin Korra had ever seen, and she slowly lifted her hand to rub her neck nervously.

“Name the next song.”

“…Wh-What?”

“Name the next song.”

Korra snorted loudly. “I’m feeling hurt that you don’t believe me, Asami!” Asami just lifted an eyebrow at her. Korra shrugged her shoulder. “Okay, sure, I’ll name the next song, which I _know_ by heart. BUT. What’s in it for me?”

Asami wore an amused little smile on her lips. She leaned in closer to Korra. “Alright, if you’re right, I’ll kiss you.”

Now it was Korra’s time to swallow her tongue. “…I uh…“ Korra’s heart started raising in beats and her cheeks felt hotter than before.

“Isn’t that why you here?” Asami said sweetly.

“No… or I mean… yes, I was kinda maybe hoping… if I got the chance, and you wanted me to. BUT I mean I came here to see González first off, kinda…”

_‘Oh, Spirits stop talking! I’m getting embarrassed just hearing you!’_

Korra stopped her rambling by downing the rest her beer (It’s more than half left!) and wiped her mouth with the back side of her hand.

“And besides, it wouldn’t be fair to Mako since you two… you know, hooked up last night.”

Asami frowned at that. “I didn’t hook up with Mako?”

“You didn’t?” Korra asked confused.

“No. But he did make out with my friend Ginger before we left him.”

“WHAT?! He told me he kissed you!” _‘That son of a bitch!’_

“Then he’s a liar. I haven’t kissed anyone besides my friends on this festival. The offer still stands though, if your answer is correct, that is.” The raven winked at her. Korra couldn’t be happier that Mako lied and she had the best opportunity of a lifetime to actually get to kiss this stupidly gorgeous looking girl. All she had to do was… name the fucking song from the guy she can’t stand and, again _…shit._

"Alright then. You better start moisten those pretty lips of yours, ‘cause when you’ve tasted the lips of the Avatar, you'll never want to stop tasting them." She said, sounding more confident than she felt. Asami only smirked at her.

"Get the name right first and we'll see, hot shot." She snickered and kept those green eyes at Korras, just as José González was about to finish some small talk between songs. He started to clink on his guitar and told the audience

"This one’s called Heartbeats."

Oh, as fast as Korras lips reached her eyes, Asami’s dropped forming a perfect O shape while her brows went up.

“That does not count!”

“Why not?! What if I knew the name of this song even before he said it?” Asami gave her an incredulous look but she couldn’t hide the tiny smirk.

“So you didn’t know it?”

“Hey!” Korra shoved her playfully. “You said next song and this is the next song, and if I’m not wrong” she pretended to listen to the slow intro, which was actually vaguely familiar. “it’s called Heartbeats and if I remember correctly, that means you owe me a kiss!” The tanned girl grinned in victory and felt the buzz of confident from the alcohol and the excitement that poured out through her veins. Asami shook her head and chuckled lowly under her breath, like she couldn’t believe what had just happened, but still seemed glad it did. Gently, she put the plastic wine glass down beside her so it wouldn’t tip over, and turned to Korra. She pulled off the snap-back from Korra and placed it onto her own head instead, backside front and smiled.

“You got a big head”, she said and closed the tiny distance between the two of them and caught Korra’s lips with her own red covered ones.

_One night to be confused / One night to speed up truth  
_ _We had a promise made / Four hands and then away_

Asami’s lips tasted of cheap white wine and mint and they were so soft, Korra wondered if it was a girl thing, since what she could remember from her kiss with Opal, her lips were quite soft too. Not like Asami’s though. Korra wanted more, and she tilted her head some to get even closer, the other girl pulled back slightly, just short of Korra’s wanting lips, but their noses were still touching. She could see the other girl smiling, and when Korra looked up, bright green caught blue. Not letting Asami get away like Opal, Korra placed a hand on her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her again. Asami was quick to respond and gladly deepened the kiss. She grabbed a hold of the empty cup in Korra’s hand and tossed it aside like she couldn’t care less where it went and without missing a beat she straddled her lap and gently pushed her down into the grass. Korra’s hands travelled slowly down the plaid shirt to settle at the hips. Asami opened her mouth and invited Korra to do the same, and then slipped her tongue inside Korra’s mouth. A hand moved into the short chestnut hair, slowly curling the locks between her fingers. Asami kissed her with so much feeling to it Korra’s whole body tingled, the way she moved above her made the shirt to ridden up, which left Korra’s fingers with warm milky skin to touch.

_Ten days of perfect tunes / The colours red and blue  
_ _We had a promise made / We were in love_

When the song came to an end and people around cheered along with the big crowd in front of the stage, Asami pulled away, slowly opened her eyes and chuckled.

“I definitely owe Opal a spa day…” she said quietly, probably more to herself than to Korra.

“Why is that?” Korra asked, still lying on the ground with Asami on top of her. She had no trouble to stay like that for the rest of the day.

“Before we got to your camp yesterday I asked her to find out if you liked girls or not.” Korra raised her eyebrows at her. “I didn’t think she would actually kiss you though”, she continued with a laugh when she saw Korras expression.

“Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“I don’t know, potential rejection? Besides, your boy Mako kept hitting on me while you didn’t, so…” The raven watched her expectantly. Korra decided that that was the best time to shift positions and rolled them around in the grass so she was the one on top of Asami.

“Good thing I knew that song then”, she said and kissed the girl again before she could roll her eyes or snort. “And for the record, I would had got that even without the help.”

“Uh huh.” Asami smirked.

“Yes! Because I know the original by The Knife.”

“Ah, I didn’t know that. It’s my favourite song.” Asami lifted herself onto her elbows. “What do you say about getting another round of drinks and head over to The Sounds gig?”

Korra backed away so she could sit on Asami’s lap. “Sure, but don’t you want to see the rest of the show?” She nodded her head at the Roku stage where González had just started another crowd pleaser. Asami sat up too, took her glass of wine and swallowed half of it, and then gestured to Korra to have the rest, which she happily downed. “Nah, I’ve already got what I came here for”, she said, smiling.


	8. Idioter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some of us (read ME) don't live in the land of the free and have to wait ORIMLIGT long time for the comic to arrive, I'll give you this little piece of chapter and apparently I'm crappy at everything today so if any grammar mistakes, don't care.

“Hey, Kor. You home yet?”

“No Bo, I just got out my last class”, Korra answered wedging the phone between her shoulder and head while holding the big stack of books in one hand, and her gym bag in the other.

“You want to hang out at the café in an hour to study? The whole Krew is coming”, Bolin asked as she was on her way down the last couple of stone steps.

“Yeah sure, that could be fun. Haven’t seen Jin or Kai in a while.” Korra intentionally left Mako’s name out. She had ignored him for weeks, and wasn’t interested in talking to him anytime soon.

“Great! Can you bring Asami too?”

That made her furrow her brow. “I guess I can ask her if she’s home. Why?”

“Well, you know I have that obnoxious math class? Opal told me Asami is some kind of math-wonder-kid and I could really use some help with these questions.” Bolin sounded very pleading, and Korra could totally imagine the puppy eyes he had right then. “Pretty please?”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine! I’ll ask her, I promise.” Bolin squealed so loudly she almost dropped the phone. “Dude, take a chill pill, it’s not set in stone yet. I don’t even know if she’s home.”

“She is, Opal told me! Okay I gotta go, see ya in an hour BYE!” The line went dead, and that was it, apparently. She rolled her eyes again and reached for her phone with the arm holding up her gym bag, making it swing and hit her in the stomach. It didn’t hit hard enough for pushing the books out of her hands, but she almost dropped her phone again, and on top of grabbing it mid-air, Korra walked straight into another person. Thanks to the iron grip around the phone, the only thing knocked out of her hands were the books. The other human, a blonde girl, seemed just as shocked by the run in as Korra herself. Dark blue eyes looked surprised at her. She too was gripping her phone for dear life. “Shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t see you!”

“No harm done, and it’s me who should apologize, I was doing five things at once”, Korra chuckled and bent down to collect her books. The girl quickly pocketed her phone into her jeans and took a knee as well to help her.

“Maybe we both should look up more from our phones”, she smiled back and handed Korra the books.

“Hah yeah, probably. Thanks.”

They stood in unison. “I guess I’ll see ya around then.”

“I guess.” Korra gave her signature lopsided grin and they part ways.

Korra got home without crashing into anyone else on the way, and like Bolin told her, Asami was home. She was sitting in her room, listening to old songs from the eighties while fiddling with a dev-kit and what looked like the bodice of an BB-8 android, the size of a football. It smelt like something was burning too in there. She later found out that it was the soldering iron Asami used to fuse the extra power supply to the circuit board.

“Hi Asami, um, Bolin asked me to ask you if you wanted to come down to the café with us and study?” Korra watched as Asami clicked the circuit board into place in the middle of the BB-8 bodice, currently stationed in her lap so she could see at the same time. “He uh, he had some questions about math, if you wouldn’t mind helping him”, she continued slowly when Asami didn’t reply. To be honest, Korra had never seen Asami study for anything. Sure, she went to school every morning and then came home late in the evening, if she didn’t have the day off work like she had today, but she was never reading through any course literature, or did papers or anything that involved studying.

When she was done fitting the PCB, Asami finally looked Korra’s way. “Sounds fun. When is this?”

“Forty minutes? It’s the White Lotus Café, downtown, so we gotta go soon.”

“Ah, sure. Can I just fix one thing first?” Asami asked.

Korra looked at her watch. If ‘one thing’ took five minutes, it was alright. “Yeah, sure. No worries.”

Twenty minutes later and Korra was still waiting on Asami finishing up. She didn’t have to wait very long though before Asami came out in another set of clothes, black jeans and maroon coloured shirt, ready to grab her leather jacket and go in no hurry what so ever.

“Why are you so fidgety…?” She asked Korra while putting on the jacket.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just don’t like to be late, that’s all”, she replied and opened their front door.

“Weren’t we meeting them at six? It’s only five forty-five”, Asami said with a questioned look.

“Yes, but it takes thirty minutes to walk.” Korra closed and locked up behind them and followed Asami down the stairs.

“Walk? Why would we walk downtown?” Asami pulled out a cog-shaped keychain along with, well, a key. “We’ll just take the car”, she said, twirling the keys around her finger.

“Wh-what?” Korra stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn’t anticipated Asami would offer to drive them. Her whole body tensed up, her heart beat harder in her chest. It was no big deal, she tried to convince herself. She had been in cars several times since, Asami was probably a great driver, nothing would happen to her. It’s just a car.

‘ _It’s just a car.’_

Asami had stopped a couple of steps down and was now watching Korra over her shoulder, one perfect brow lifted. “Are you okay?”

Korra took one deep breath. ‘ _Get your fucking shit together.’_ “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” She mustered a weak smile. “Show the way.”

It wasn’t a long walk from their flat, in fact, the garage was in the building next door. And like it couldn’t get any worse, Asami had one of those sporty and fast cars that made Korra’s stomach to wrench like a paper getting torn to tiny pieces.

The car beeped, indicating it was open, but when Korra didn’t move to open the door, Asami gave her a long sideways glance.

‘ _It’s just a car.’_ She told herself and took the seat on the passenger side. She quickly put on her seatbelt and looked for the handle she could hold on to, audibly taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her eyes went all over the instrument board, the same routine she always did when getting into cars. Touch screen on the panel, different knobs for the fans and heating, blue backlights on the buttons. On her door was the handle she held on to, a button to lower the window, a silvery door handle for opening. Everything looked fine.

‘ _It’s just a car.’_

* * *

 

The drive over to the café was very smooth and uneventful. Or that was what Asami thought of it. She’d seen in the corner of her eye Korra acted weird; she barely replied to the small talk Asami started, and her grip on the door handle made her knuckles pale in comparison to their regular colour. As on cue, when Asami parked outside the coffee shop was Korra out of her seat and rushed through the entrance.

Her friends all looked up with smiling faces as she promptly walked past them to one of the bathrooms.

They all watched confused. “What’s with her?” Bolin asked dumbfounded.

“I don’t know”, Asami answered him as she arrived moments later. “She seemed a little tensed in the car too.”

Now, everyone was staring at Asami, except for Opal who still was confused about the whole thing.

“You _drove_ here?” Jinora and Kai said in unison.

“ And Korra was in the car with you?” Bolin asked, and Mako stood quickly from his seat. Jinora stood too. “Mako –“

“I can handle it”, was all he said and walked over to the bathrooms down the hall.

“What’s happening?” Opal questioned, and Asami would like to know that as well. Bolin and Jinora looked at each other for a short moment before she said “Korra was in a car accident a few years ago. She only lets people she trusts drive her, if even that.”

“I –I didn’t know… She never told me”, Asami stammered and watched as Mako went inside the bathroom Korra had previously gone through, and then a vague memory popped up.

It had been that last night they spent together at the festival, lying on a floating dock in the lake twenty minutes from the camping grounds. Korra was high and very drunk while Asami only had one smoke since she was the one driving home tomorrow. As they lied there on their backs, half naked and smoking up the last joint Asami brought, Korra chuckled quietly.

_“You wanna know a secret?” she said, holding the joint out for Asami to take, her eyes set on the sky that was turning brighter by the minute. “I’m scared of cars.” Then she looked at Asami and started to laugh, and Asami did as well because that was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard._

_“I fucking love cars”, Asami said when their laughter quiet down._

Asami also remembered what Korra said next, and wished she didn’t.

* * *

Mako found Korra on the floor furiously pulling off her sneakers. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was hyperventilating. He was by her side and gently lifted her arms above her head just as she finished ripping off the last shoe.

“Breathe, Korra. Can you take a long, deep breath for me?” Mako tried getting her attention, but Korra kept staring at her toes that was wiggling rapidly. “Korra!” She finally looked at him, the panic clear in her eyes. “You are having a panic attack, and I need you to breathe. C’mon, inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth”, he repeated calmly, and finally he came through. With slow, deliberate breaths, Korra felt more and more at ease, and eventually Mako let go of her arms as well.

“You good?” He asked. She nodded, and then realised who was sitting there next to her, and punched him hard in the arm. “Ow! What the fuck!”

“You fucking met her and you never told me! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Korra yelled at him.

“You can’t be fucking serious! And why does it even matter, she had a boyfriend. I was just trying to spare you from embarrassing yourself”, Mako defended himself angrily.

“Not back then she didn’t, Mako!” Korra pushed him again. She had figured it out after the restaurant visit. Asami had met Mako, he had told Asami a bunch of shit and few days later Asami finally said yes to a date with Iroh. “You knew I was looking for her. I thought we were friends.”

“Alright, I’m sorry, okay? I was jealous she liked you more than me and it got to me.” Although it was nice to hear Mako finally confessing his jealousy, and the fact Korra had moved on, it still stung knowing she could have another kind of relationship with Asami right now. “But I still care about you Korra. I know I’ve messed up, but I would never try to hurt you, you know that, right?”

She looked at him then. She had always been weak when it came to Mako. He was her first real crush, after all. And he’d always been there for her. During rehab, when she did her tattoo, when she cut her hair with a kitchen knife, he supported her through all those hard times. Granted, he could be an ignorant asshole too but he always (almost) had her back.

“I guess”, was all she could say, and apparently, that was enough for Mako because he rose to his feet and helped her up from the tiled floor.

“C’mon let’s get some coffee.” He waited for her to put on her sneakers again and splash some water in her to remove the dried-up lines from her cheeks.

They walked together back to their friends who was busy studying. Or, all of them but Asami. She had taken out her phone and was mindlessly tapping away on it while feeding Bolin with answers to his homework.

“But how can you possibly know it’s 42 when you haven’t even looked at the equation?!” He exclaimed when she was yet again correct.

“You showed me the page?”

“Fifteen minutes ago!”

“I don’t see what the problem is here, Bolin”, Asami grinned at him but stopped when she saw Korra standing next to their table and straightened from her hunched over position.

“Korra! Did you know your roommate’s a math protégé genius?” Bolin said and Asami snorted loudly and rolled her eyes. He turned to her. “You are! How else do you explain all this?” He held up the notebook with Asami’s very messy handwritten calculation for everyone to see. To her, it really was nothing, but to everyone else around the table thought it looked like rocket science. All her teachers were just as stunned by how Asami’s mind worked when it came to calculate equations and writing algorithms. Some joked that no one would never be able to hack her source code because no one would really get what she had done anyway. It wasn’t wrong, the way she did it, it just wasn’t what you expected it to be.

Asami shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever, I need another coffee.” She rose from her seat. “Can I get you guys anything?”

“How ‘bout your brain?” Kai joked.

“Sorry dude, but if Asami dies, she has already promised to give it to me”, Opal winked at him. “And can I have one of those cinnamon buns, please?”

“Anything for you sugar top”, Asami chuckled.

“I’ll come with you”, Korra said and together they walked over to the barista who took their orders. After a moment of silence Asami spoke up.

“Korra, I’m so sorry. I should’ve known something was wrong.”

“Hey, it’s alright, it’s not your fault. But uh, I’ll ride home with Mako later, though. It has nothing to do with you or your driving I just…”

“No, I get it, it’s fine. I understand.” If Asami was disappointed, she didn’t show it, and Korra was grateful that she hadn’t asked any further questions about her weird behaviour.

“Do you wanna know a secret?” Asami asked her after getting their beverages, and Korra looked at her in anticipation. “Bolin thinks I have photographic memory and is this super genius, but before we got here I snapped a picture of the answers in my own book at home.” She grinned with so much mischief that Korra had to laugh because _what._ Asami held a finger to her lips and winked at her and walked back to their table.


	9. Obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't read this through properly, cause reeeeally wanted to post this before going back to work tomorrow. Anyways heyo!

The locker rooms smelled of sweaty socks and newly sprayed perfume or deodorant. Today’s practice had been a short one, they had an away game coming up the following day so Coach Beifong only tortured them for a full hour instead of the usual two and a half. Speaking of the Coach, not soon after Korra came out of the showers was Beifong there to remind them on the schedule for tomorrow.

“We rendezvous at the parking lot at 1430, the bus leaves at 1500 and not a second later! We’re staying for the night so remember to pack extra clothes, Kya have already informed you of your sleeping arrangement. Go home and get some rest.” And she was gone again. Korra walked back to her own locker to change into a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

“Looks like it’s you and me, Rookie”, Kuvira said walking over to her.

“Cool, hope you like snoring”, Korra grinned and got a light punch on her shoulder in return.

“Dude, if you wake me with snoring I’ll suffocate you with your own damn pillow.” Kuvira tried to look intimidating but failed when the corners of her mouth went up. They had this kind of teasing friendship, much like Korra had with Bolin, and while Bolin would most likely start a wrestling match, Kuvira came with ridiculous threats of how she was going to end Korra.

“Okay, anything else? Should I expect sleeping in the tub because you have night visits?” Kuvira smirked while Korra put on her jacket.

“Um, no. You can safely sleep in your own bed. I won’t help you with the monsters under it though.”

They walked back to Kuvira’s locker so she could pick up her bag on their way out. “Why, you’re celibate or something?”

“No!” Korra frowned and wrinkled her nose. “I’m just… not into that kind of stuff right now. I want to focus on school and football… is all.” Kuvira looked at her with that ‘Mhm sure you are’ face that could be so annoying. “Well, I had this thing for my roommate, before we even were roommates, but she has a boyfriend now.”

“Ah, that sucks. Hate when they have boyfriends, right?” Kuvira elbowed her teasingly before picking up her phone.

“Right”, Korra scoffed back. “Anyway, I think me and Asami is in a good place now.”

Kuvira stopped and lifted her gaze to look her in the eyes. “Sato?”

“…Yeah?” It was like watching Usagi transform into Sailor Moon, the way Kuvira’s behaviour changed towards Korra. Her smile became sweeter than ever, she whipped with her hair in that flirty, girly way.

“Okay, tell you what”, Kuvira started. “You score me a goal tomorrow and we win the game, I’ll take you out to The Red Lionturtle.” She even put her hand on Korra’s forearm. All Korra could do was staring at the hand, confused as hell.

“I uh, o –okay?” Korra stammered, feeling a stupid blush crossing her cheeks.

“Is that a question or a yes?” Kuvira smiled that creepy flirty smile again.

“I’m sorry, Kuvira but… What is happening?”

“You just told me you were single, and I asked you out on a date if you score me a goal”, Kuvira concluded and fixed the bag on her shoulder. “Don’t disappoint me, Rookie.” She turned on her heels and left Korra with her chin on the ground staring after her. She probably stood there for a good whole minute before walking back to her flat, thinking about what had just transpired.

The flat smelled of take out and low jazz music was playing through the sound system. The dining table was occupied by Asami and an older man with grey-ish hair and round glasses, both too busy staring down a pai sho board than looking up at the newcomer. Next to them was another stack of various board games and playing cards.

“Aren’t you gonna greet your roommate, Asami? I raised you better than that”, the man said, his eyes still etched the board.

“So you can cheat again? I don’t think so old man”, Asami answered him, also refusing to look at Korra. Eventually, Asami grinned and moved one of the pieces on the board triumphantly. “Looks like you need it though.” Asami smugly watched as the “old man” raised his hands in defeat.

“I guess you got to be lucky sometimes”, he joked, but clearly looked at her with adoration.

Asami turned to Korra. “You’re home early, short practice?”

“Yeah, um, we have an away game tomorrow so Coach let us off early today.”

“Right, right. I knew that.” Asami shook her head and glanced back at the man, who was also turned Korra’s way. “Korra, this is my Dad. Dad, this is Korra.”

Korra raised her hands and bowed her head to greet the man. “Mr Sato, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Please, call me Hiroshi, and the pleasure is all mine”, he said and mimicked her with a kind smile on his lips. “So this is the girl who didn’t appreciate my red SatoPhones…”

Her smile disappeared from her lips as the blush flushed her cheeks for a second time that evening. “I –I’m sorry, I didn’t –“

Hiroshi chuckled and waved her off. “Don’t say that kiddo, it’s a really good idea! We’re actually talking about making the next generation SatoPhones in four different colours to attract more customers.”

“…Oh.” Korra shyly looked at her socks, slowly rubbing her neck.

“Would you like to join us, Korra? I think it’s about time to switch games anyway.” Hiroshi took his seat again, already looking for a new game. Asami tipped her head, waiting for her answer.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to interrupt your bonding time”, she said uncertain.

“We don’t mind”, Asami reassured her. “Please, grab some food and join us. You must be hungry.” As on cue, Korra’s stomach growled, which only made Asami lift a brow knowingly.

“How ‘bout Ticket to Ride Fire Nation Edition? Three players will be perfect”, Hiroshi held up the board game.

Korra took a last glance at Asami, who was smiling at her, before sitting down on the dining table. She thanked Asami as she gave her one of the thai carton and started to eat and play.

They played two rounds of Ticket to Ride before switching to card games. Korra could tell where Asami had clearly gotten that amazing brain from, as well as her humour. Hiroshi was a very funny man with a big laugh and kind heart, and of helluva poker player. She really enjoyed the evening. Around ten o’clock did Hiroshi say his good nights, saying as much as it was, it is school tomorrow and they all could need the sleep.

The flat was eerily quiet after the man with the boisterous laugh left, and Korra decided she might as well start packing for the away game tomorrow night. Standing, looking through her wardrobe she remembered the weird conversation with Kuvira and the potential date. Or was it a date? Was Korra even interested in her Captain? She looked good and all, and was a very good football player… Korra pulled off her clothes and was about to grab her sweats when she saw one of the few dresses she had. It was a blue cute cocktail dress that went to her knees. She held it in front of her, considering her options when Asami walked past her door, munching on some of those sugary cereals Korra couldn’t eat because, well it just sugar.

“Going on a date?” She asked curiously, and leaned against the door frame.

“I’m… not sure?” Korra said, with her back to Asami. “I don’t even sure what I should wear.”

“I don’t think they would mind if you went like _that._ ” Asami smirked when Korra turned to first look at her and then her own body, which only had underwear on. She rolled her eyes.

“Funny.” Korra was too comfortable in her own body to let Asami make her shy again, but she did pull on her grey sweats and a top before doing anything else. Stupid.

“Okay, well, where are they taking you?” Asami asked instead.

“The Red Lionturtle.”

Asami snorted. “Then I would go with skinny jeans and a nice top you don’t mind getting drinks on. It’s a sports bar.”

Korra furrowed her brow. “So no to dressing up then, got it.” She put the dress away again, wondering when she would be using it.

“Who’s the lucky guy or lady?” Asami questioned while on her way back to the kitchen.

“Um, her name is Kuvira, the Captain of the football team.” Korra watched as Asami stopped halfway out of the room just to turn back to her.

“Beifong?”

What the heck is going on here? “Yes, do you know her?”

Asami looked at her like she had given her a hard math question to solve. She then quickly walked out of the room shrugging. “It’s Opal’s big sister”, she said like it was the most obvious answer. “She asked you out?”

“Well, it was kinda weird, she has never seemed interested in me before until today when I…” Korra walked after her. “Have you dated her?!” That must be it, that’s why Kuvira was so interested all the sudden.

“NO!” Asami exclaimed, dropping her bowl in the sink. “We just…” she mumbled the rest of the sentence so quietly Korra couldn’t hear.

“You what?”

“We made out! And I maybe had a crush on her but that was years ago, and I was drunk!” Asami was blushing furiously. Maybe Kuvira just asked Korra out because she figured Korra would tell Asami and make her jealous or something. But why?

“Are you jealous?” Korra dared to ask, and that was confirmation enough, for once it was Asami who was the blushing doof.

“No? I don’t –I’, with Iroh, that was a long time ago, you can date whoever you want. Whatever.”

“Hey.” Korra gently put a hand on her arm to make Asami to look at her, and she didn’t expect it to be so… well-defined. Asami always seemed so soft when they hooked up on the festival, and even that one night when the power was out. “If you feel uncomfortable with this I’ll turn her down.” Korra looked right into her light green eyes. “To be honest with you, I think Kuvira only asked me because she knew how you would react…”

Asami looked back at her, not moving an inch. She did at one point glance down to the dark-skinned hand holding her bicep. “I can’t ask that of you, Korra.” She sighed. “I admit I felt a little jealous but, if you like her. Go for it. Don’t worry about it.” She gave Korra one of those smiles you do when you’re not satisfied with whatever you just said but can’t do anything about it.

“I don’t like her. Like that”, Korra assured her and then furrowed her brow. “I mean, she’s a really good football player but, she kinda obnoxious and commanding all the time…”

Asami snorted. “Opal calls her The Dictator when they’re fighting. Kuvira hates that.” They both giggled a bit like dorks.

“Seriously though, I won’t hold it against you if you change your mind, but thank you.” She looked sincerely into her eyes.

 

* * *

 

On the bus the following day, Kuvira was bawling her eyes out of laughter.

“Hey! It’s not funny!” Korra said angry. Kuvira just laughed in her face.

“It’s fucking hilarious!”

“So that was your plan all along? To make Asami jealous?”

“Well it worked, didn’t it?” Kuvira grinned wickedly. “You said you liked her, Korra! What better way to make her like you back and break up with her boyfriend if not to make her jealous?!”

“I don’t like her that way anymore! I told you we were finally in a good place and now you ruined it!” Korra was so frustrated she didn’t knew what to do with herself. She really wanted to punch something, or _someone_ , but unfortunately, they needed Kuvira tonight. “Are you even into girls?”

“Nope. That’s why I turned down Asami in the first place.” Kuvira glanced over at the still very angry, very frustrated Korra. “Okay, I’m sorry you think I screw up your friendship with her, but trust me, I made you a huge favour.” She tossed an energy bar into Korra’s lap. “Now, eat up Rookie, I need you strong so you can score me those goals you have promised me!”


	10. Du står kvar

She wasn’t very keen on going to the party the engineering students was throwing that Friday evening, but Korra had declined the invitations from Asami so many times now she didn’t really have a choice. The latest ‘Sorry, I can’t make it’ was the Halloween party at the Union house. Asami had dressed up as Wonder Woman, and well, she had looked absolute stunning with her own set of Amazon legs and perfect body shape and very well made uniform. Iroh had gone as Superman, obviously. He even wore one of those fake six packs, although both Korra and Iroh himself _knew_ he wasn’t in need of one. The reason she didn’t go that time wasn’t because of Iroh though, nope, she had a game coming up the following day and Coach Beifong forbid them from drinking or going out the day before a game, and while Korra wouldn’t do that anyway, she was more than happy to use that as an excuse for not going out. This night however, she only had practice next day, in the evening. Meaning, she could go out _if_ she got home in a reasonable time and _only_ had one or two drinks. Also, Iroh couldn’t come to this party, so at least Korra didn’t have to be all polite and talkative to him. And she felt bad for thinking in those terms, because Iroh really was a good guy.

ANYWAY, Korra had promise to come, and so there she was, right outside the building. Asami had told her it was a ‘Enigma party’, whatever that meant, she didn’t say, just that the location of the party was in the engineering division’s wing at the Union house.

The Union itself was quiet accept for some students hanging out in the lounge area. Korra made her way over to the left side of the building, and she could already hear big thumps coming from a subwoofer. Further down she found a door with green question marks taped all over it. She knocked on the door, and a small hatchway opened in the middle of it.

“Answer the riddle, and you may enter”, a bombastic voice said.

“What?” Korra questioned with furrowed brow. Asami didn’t say anything about this.

The voice ignored her and continued with the riddle. “If you have me, you want to share me, but if you share me, you haven’t got me. What am I?”

Uh. That’s what Korra thought about that. She had no freaking idea.

‘ _Alright think, Korra. What is it I have that I want to share, but lose when I do?’_

“Uh, are you… a secret?” The hatched shut close, and the door opened and a scrawny looking guy emerged, wearing a purple top with the same green question marks, like the ones on the door, holding a water decanter. He lowered his chin into the pitcher and said with the booming voice “Welcome to the Enigma party. There are people wearing these kinds of tops all around the rooms,” he pointed at his on t-shirt. “and they are called Riddlers. If they give you a riddle, you got to answer them. If your answer is incorrect, you must take the shot they’re holding. If your answer is correct, they must drink.” He lowered the water decanter and grinned at her. “Have fun!”

Korra gave him a twitch of a smile and went further inside. The walls were decorated in the same glowing green question marks and most of the floor were packed with students walking, dancing, talking and probably answering riddles, and Korra wondered why she even said yes to come here. Did she know anyone here except for Asami? She took a tour of the place, checking the bathrooms, and snagged a beer bottle from the drink table.

“Hey, Korra!” She turned around and finally saw a friendly face; Opal. Although her face was covered in red lip prints.

“Hi, Ope. I see you’ve been busy”, Korra greeted her and wiggled her eyebrows. Opal only shook her head.

“And I see you haven’t met ‘Sami yet”, she muttered back. “Just so you know when you do meet her, she’s hella drunk. And high.” Opal took a long sip of her drink.

“Oh, okay, thanks. I was looking for her actually.” Korra glanced around the big room, trying to find the missing roommate. She figured she could find Asami, talk to her for a couple of minutes, hang out another half hour and then get the hell out of Doge.

“I saw her in the pool room not long ago, she’s probably still there.” Korra thanked her and made her way through drunk humans to the pool room. It was a bigger room, with two pool tables in the middle, already occupied by happy party goers, a couple of sofas and coffee tables, and lots of people, but no one Korra recognized.

“YOU CAME!” Right as Korra turned towards the shout, someone ran right into her. She stumbled backwards, while Asami’s red lips were all over her face, and then Korra got what Opal meant…

“As- Asami! Stop that!” Korra tried to push her back, but Asami was only laughing and hugging her harder.

“I’m soo happy you’re hereee!” She pressed her lips against Korra’s cheek and left yet another red lip mark. “You look so great!” Asami said happily and Korra just had to laugh because, Asami was so _drunk._

“Thank you, you uh, look snazzy as always.” She looked at Asami, who wore a pair of tight black jeans and a slim fit purple… _oh no._

“OH! You gotta answer my riddle OR DO A SHOT!” Asami let go of Korra and did a 180 to grab a hold of a small glass filled to the brim with clear green liquid on a tray someone was walking around with. Before Korra could even begin to object Asami started. “What occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment, yet never in a thousand years?”

Korra just stared at her. Fuck. Maybe she should just take the shot. Then, in the corner of her eye, a blonde girl was looking back at her, moving her finger up and down in a pattern and articulate the letter M with her mouth. She glanced back at Asami’s waiting eyes.

“…Is it M?” Korra asked slowly.

“Fuck!” Asami shook her head, irritated and heaved the green liquid down her throat. She shut her eyes from the strong taste. “You are the first one getting that one! I need to find Jonah…” and with a pensive look she left a slightly confused Korra to her own ministrations. Korra chuckled quietly while watching her go before looking back at the blonde girl who helped her out.

“Hey, thanks for that. My coach would kill me if she knew I was out getting drunk”, Korra smiled at the girl.

She rolled her eyes. “Tell me about it, I have practice at six a.m. tomorrow. I’m only here ‘cause my stupid brother made me.” The girl took a seat in the nearest sofa, and Korra joined her shortly after. “I think I know you.”

Korra nodded. “Yeah, I kinda walked right into you the other day on campus.”

“No, I mean, yeah you did –I think we both is to blame though – but I think I’ve seen you before? Is that… weird? And not creepy?” She chuckled nervously and for a moment Korra thought she was cute, which only gave her a light blush on her cheeks. Good job Korra.

“I uh, I play in the Uni’s football team?” Korra tried, slowly scratching her neck.

“Would you totally hate me if I said I don’t watch that much football? I would if I didn’t have so much practice and competitions of my own”, she said and smiled shyly back at Korra.

“Oh, what do you do?”

“I’m on the swim team.” Aha. On further inspection, Korra could actually tell the girl was a swimmer, given the broad shoulders and lean figure, and well, the very blonde hair.

“That’s cool, I used to swim for my high school.”

“Really? What school?”

“RC High.”

The girl looked at her for a moment before that light bulb above her head turned on. “You’re Korra!” she said, almost astonished. Korra nodded, and again felt her cheeks getting warmer. “Dude! You’re so amazing! I remember my first district competition, you were so freaking fast!” Her voice was filled with excitement, but then she furrowed her brow. “But the following year you weren’t there… and then you came back my last year and broke like five records! It was insane!”

Korra tensed up a bit and had to look away for a moment, but the at the end she was just smiling shyly. “Yeah, I uh –I was in a car accident and broke my back a couple of weeks before that competition.” She didn’t know why she said it, she never talked about what happened during that period of her life, but it felt nice to tell this stranger for some reason. It was an easiness to the girl that calmed Korra. “And I only broke three, by the way”, she chuckled, her hand slowly creeping up to scratch her neck again.

“Wow. That’s even more amazing. You are like, mover’s material.” The girl smiled brightly back at Korra. They talked for most of the evening, about sports and school and famous athletes and Korra asked a lot about the swim team, she missed being in the pool, even if it was just for exercise. They also talked about their homes. The girl, who’s name was Kira, came from the Northern Water Tribe, but she and her family moved to Yue Bay when she was five. Every now and then, one of the Riddler’s interrupted their conversation to give them enigmas that was so easy answering Korra wondered if the guys and gals were dried out of hard riddles or just too drunk to care.

When the music switched to classic rock songs, Opal came over to sit next to them. She was happily drunk, and looked like she’s been dancing all night.

“Hey, Korra. See someone’s been lucky”, she fired back from their previous conversation earlier in the evening. Korra rolled her eyes.

“Yes, okay, I take it back. I’m sorry for making fun of you before”, she answered and Opal looked very satisfied with that.

“You should be proud, ya know. Saami only do that to her closest friends. You two have come a long way.” Opal hugged her sideways and put her head on Korra’s shoulder. “Also, I didn’t mean to interrupt you, but Bo just texted me, his shift is ending and I’m high and horny so I’m gonna get outta here. But fiiiiirst I needed to ask you.” She lifted her head to narrow her eyes at Korra. The green in her iris was barely visible, and the red lipstick marks were smudged on most places. “Can you take ‘Sami with you when you leave, please? I don’t think she will make it back otherwise. She’s been hitting it hard tonight, for some reason.” Opal closed her eyes, and for a moment Korra thought she was going to fall asleep, but then she opened them and, actually looked soberer. “But only if it’s alright with you. I can take her if ya don’t wanna.” Sweet, sweet Opal, it was endearing how much she cared about her friends. Korra smiled at her reassuringly. “You go get laid buddy, I’ll bring Asami home safe and sound.”

Opal looked like she wanted to kiss her, and then just went for it and kissed her cheek and hugged her hard again. “You da best Korraaa! Imma screw him good just for you.”

“Please don’t that…”

“Yesss! Good night girlies.” Opal gave Kira a sloppy hug as well before leaving them alone.

“I should probably go too, I’ve already stayed far longer than I intended”, Kira said and both stood from the sofa in unison. “So, um… if you wanna hang out sometime, we could go swimming if you want…” she blushed shyly.

“I would love to!” Korra quickly said, already excited about the prospect of jumping into the pool again. “Here, take my number.” They exchanged numbers and gave each other a quick hug, both smiling like dorks, and it left Korra with a warm pleasant feeling. Coming here wasn’t so bad at all.

It wasn’t very hard to find Asami. She was busy dancing (and almost falling off) on the bar with three other girls, screaming along to Def Leppard’s Pour Some Sugar On Me (OOOH IN THE NAME OF LÖVE!), while the small crowd on the floor cheered them on. When she saw Korra, she _jumped_ off the freaking bar with her high heels, and luckily for Korra’s heart, she didn’t break anything. She leaned heavily on Korra, smiling the way you do when you’re high as a kite. “You’re still here”, she said happily.

“I am”, Korra confirmed with a laugh. “And I’m taking you home now, is that okay?” Asami nodded, and Korra helped her back to the wardrobe to pick up her leather jacket before walking home. The short walk was quite uneventful, it was a little chilly, and Asami was a bit wobbly on her heels, but didn’t say much. Just kept on singing along to old rock classics, sometimes wailing in the high notes.

When they arrived back to their flat, Korra was surprised to see Asami running to their surround system to put on music.

“Dance with me Korra”, was all she said when Korra tried to turn it off, and grabbed her wrists to make Korra twirl around the living room with her. Or twirling wasn’t the correct definition of what they were doing. Asami was stumbling back and forth and Korra had to hold on so Asami wouldn’t fall backwards. Eventually Asami slowed down, and wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders. Her nose was cold where it nuzzled against Korra’s neck, and it made the tiny hairs stand.

“You smell sooo good. If I was single, I would do you right now”, Asami mumbled into her neck. Korra only laughed lightly, because this was a little hilarious, and Asami would probably hate herself in the morning.

“Hah, yes well, you’ve already done that. Twice”, Korra joked with a big grin on her lips. Asami giggled against her neck, sending tickling shivers down Korra’s spine.

“Yeeeeees I remember that. It was the best sex I’ve ever had!” Asami screamed and threw her head back, hysterically laughing like a mad woman. “If only Iroh could do that with his tongue…”

“Alright, I think it’s time to hit the hay!” Korra said quickly, blushing like an idiot. She found the remote and turned off the sound system, and when she looked back, Asami’s clear green eyes met hers and it felt as time stopped. Asami had this adoring smile on her lips.

“You’re going to make someone very happy one day”, she said, still watching her intently. Korra didn’t know what to say to that, and she didn’t have to either, because then Asami abruptly shut her mouth quickly and Korra knew _that_ face. She turned Asami around and ran to the bathroom and just barely managed to get the drunk girl to throw up in the toilet. Korra never had any problem with people throwing their cookies, Bolin had basically made her immune to the smell and disgust that came with it during the years of partying. Gentle hands pulled the raven hair back while Asami had her head down the toilet.

“I don’t feel so good”, Asami wept miserably, her voice echoed in the porcelain chair.

“I know, ‘Sami, you’ll feel better afterwards”, Korra soothed. Asami threw up two more times before it calmed down. Korra helped her with a glass of water and some rehydration pills in the hopes Asami wouldn’t get the worst hangover in her life the following day. Asami managed to brush her teeth by herself and wash off most of the makeup before Korra led her to the tiny bedroom next door. The room was dark, and maybe that’s for the best because Korra could feel stepping on things that wasn’t part of the floor. It was probably clothes…

“Okay, here we are, Asami’s bed. Do you have your pj’s?”

Asami sat down on the bed, looking like a lost, sad puppy. When she didn’t say anything, Korra helped her out of the purple top and trousers (and looked the other way when she unclasped the bra) and pulled on a pink tank top with the words ‘No Problems!’ on the front. She let Asami fall back onto the bed and was about to leave when Asami grab a hold on her wrist.

“Can you stay here? Please?” Korra stopped to look at her.

“Uh, sure. Can I just go brush my teeth and change?” Korra asked but Asami just pulled a little harder so Korra stumbled forward so she had to put a knee on the bed. “No? Okay um. Lemme just…” with the top still on, Korra wiggled out of her bra and pants and lied beside the other girl, who had already fallen asleep. She pondered whether she should stay or leave Asami and go wash up, but this bed was really comfy and, Korra was sleepy. She decided on staying when Asami giggled a little in her sleep and hugged Korra’s arm like a teddy, and she fell asleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know it's going real sloow and it's kinda choppy and y'all starting to lose faith in Korrasami, but it's coming. Like winter. And I know winter is coming cause i live in this cold af country.


	11. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of short 'the morning after' chapter, with additional morning after flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Korrasami fluff dialog, cause why not?

Korra woke up to a weird mechanical whirring sound, and at some point, when she was more wake than asleep, she groggily opened her eyes. It wasn’t her bedroom, that’s for sure. And these fluffy red pillows weren’t hers either. As her brain slowly woke up too, she remembered last night. This was Asami’s bedroom. Asami’s fluffy red pillows. But when she looked around, her roommate was nowhere to be found. Something started to beep irregularly, the sound was coming from the floor. Confused, Korra turned on her side to look over the bed side. There, happily rolling over her clothes beeping a monophonic tune, was the little BB-8 unit Asami built. It looked back up at her with its big round eye.

“Beeop bop beep”, it said.

“What are you saying BB-8? Is Finn kidnapped by the First Order and taken to Starkiller Base?” Korra replied shockingly. The little droid started beeping again. “And we’re out of coffee too!?” With the bedroom door cracked open, Korra heard a soft chuckle that made her grin widely. The little droid moved its head toward the door before looking back at Korra. With a ‘Woooooooah!’ it ran out the way it probably came from and left her alone to get up. Not really caring for putting on the rest of her clothes, she only pulled out the phone out of the jeans, and except for checking the time (10.30), there was a message from Kira waiting for her.

 **Kira 05.30am:** Hi! Hope I don’t wake you up with this message, but I just wanted to say I had a lot of fun yesterday, even though you owe me another four hours of sleep ;) Have a great day Korra, see you soon! :D

Was Korra feeling a small blush on her face? Yes. Would she ever admit it? Probably not. Still smiling at her phone, typing back a

‘ Good morning! Hope the practice went awesome anyway, considering the lack of sleep (it was totally worth it, btw ^^). I had a good time too :) ‘

message, she finally got out of bed and headed to the living room where she was met with the smell of butter fizzing in a pan and new brewed coffee. Asami was just about put a freshly made pancake onto a plate, along with cloudberry jam and ice cream when Korra came to the kitchen island.

“Good morning”, Asami greeted her, a little too cheerfully than what her face was telling Korra.

“Are you sure about that?” Korra smirked back at her. She looked like a tired mess, to be frank. But still a very good looking mess. “It smells amazing in here”, Korra continued and took a seat.

Asami rolled her eyes. “This is my third cup of coffee, which we’re not out of by the way, and I took one of those dehydrations fizzy pill you have in the medicine cabinet and still this hangover isn’t going anywhere…” She put down the pan on the stove, turn it off and moved over to the kitchen island with the water boiler to pour some tea for Korra. “And this is me saying I’m so, _so_ sorry for last night.”

“Solly? Fo what?” Korra asked, her mouth already full of rolled up pancakes. What? She was a growing girl!

Asami just smiled at her. “I don’t remember much about last night, but I woke up with you in my bed, so I guessed I forced you to sleep in there with me and probably said all kinds of inappropriate things to you last night… and for that I am sorry.”

“Oh.” Korra swallowed and looked over at Asami, who stared at the coffee mug in her hands. “Well, you were kinda out of it last night… But really, it’s alright”, Korra assured her. “I mean, I’m the best you’ve ever had in bed so…”

“Oh Spirits noooooo”, Asami groaned loudly, hiding her face behind her hands while Korra laughed. “I hate drunk Asami…”

“If drunk Asami making hungover Asami to do delicious pancake breakfasts like this, I love her!” Korra said happily and took another bite. That seemed to brighten her roommate, who removed her hands to give Korra a small smile.

“I’m glad you like them. My mom used to make me these every Saturday morning. It’s one of my favourite memory I have of her.” When Korra didn’t reply, she continued. “She died when I was six.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Asami shrugged, and took a small sip of her coffee. “She’s in a better place now. At least I have my memories of her, like the pancakes.

“When she past, I was more or less raised in the factory. I think I have been on every station on the assembly line too. Dad always wanted me to earn my own money, to make my own decisions, to not become him.” She chuckled. “He didn’t try very hard though.”

“Sounds like you had quite the childhood.” Korra drank the last of her tea. She knew Asami had an exciting life, but she didn’t really _know_ Asami until now.

“It’s pretty different from others I guess”, Asami shrugged. It got silent after that. The pancakes were eaten and gone, as was Korra’s tea and Asami had already tried to drink out of her empty mug twice.

“When I was seventeen, I was in a car accident and broke my back. I couldn’t walk on my own for 9 months”, Korra blurted out. She didn’t know why, but like yesterday, she felt like she could, and it was like the heavy stones was finally lifted off her shoulders. She never told anyone, and now she had told two people in less than 24 hours. Her therapist should be happy to hear that. “My back isn’t fully recovered yet, and I still get flashbacks and having nightmares about it.”

“Is that why don’t play full time?” Asami asked and Korra nodded. “Huh. I thought it was because you’re a rookie, but it didn’t make sense Coach would switch you out when you played so well.”

“Wait, you’ve been to my games?” That was news.

“Yeah, of course. I mean, I’ve tried to go to as many as I could. Dad went with me once too.” Asami looked amused into Korra’s surprised eyes.

“That’s… actually really sweet. I didn’t know that”, Korra said with a light blush on her cheeks.

“Obviously. I am really sweet ya know”, Asami grinned back and stood from her seat, going into the kitchen for another cup of coffee. Korra moved too, over to the sofa, because it’s a really nice and soft and amazing sofa.

“Hey”, Asami said softly when she sat next to Korra. “Thank you for sharing your story with me.”

“Thank you for the breakfast”, Korra smiled back, and eventually gave her an awkward sideways hug. Asami chuckled, and so did Korra and even though the hug was over, they stayed pretty close to each other.

“Did you enjoy the party last night?” Asami asked as she started up Netflix. Korra smiled to herself.

“Yeah, it was nice. I uh, I met someone”, Korra said shyly, not looking Asami in the eyes. Is that weird to talk about with your past hook-up now roommate but always kind of very good friend?

“Oh, really?” Asami said, looking very interested in whatever gossip had to spill for her. “A he or she?”

“She. Her name is Kira. She’s on the swim team.” Ugh, she was totally blushing right now.

“Kira… is that Lukka’s sister? I think he said something about bringing her but I can’t remember if I met her or not…” Asami look thoughtfully into her mug. Korra didn’t know either, so she just shrugged her shoulders. “Are you gonna see her again?”

“I think so. I-I don’t know if she’s gay or anything though… But she texted me this morning, and she asked me last night if I wanted to do some laps in the pool some time… does that sound like she likes me? I think I like her.”

“You know you’re totally adorable right now?” Asami smirked at Korra’s conflicted and blushing face. “And it sounds like she’s really into you.”

They talked a little about crushes they had when they were younger and hook-ups and first kisses before switching over to friends being weirdos and the fact Bolin and Opal are seeing each other. Asami had her head in Korra’s lap while watching cartoons and eventually fell asleep. Korra figured Asami probably got out of bed around six am that morning, like she kind of always did, so letting her nap an hour or two would only do her good. All and all, it was a nice relaxing afternoon for the both of them, and Korra was relieved that Asami was happy for her.

 

 

**The Spirit World Fest, 05:50am, Day 3.**

 

Korra woke by the air mattress swinging her body up and down, and something cold crawling near her left arm. She looked up, and found messy raven black hair and a pair of tired green eyes looking back at her. Her otherwise pale skin was a light shade of blue from the little light the tent let through its canvas. It was raining outside, hitting the ceiling in low thumps.

“Sorry if I woke you”, Asami’s low voice echoed in the tent. “I was cold, and you kind of radiating heat over there so I thought I could borrow some.”

Korra was about to reply, when the smell of pure death and rotten eggs in her mouth hit her like a shockwave. And, holy fuck, there’s a hot girl in her tent that she had sex with last night!!! Just remembering all the details from last night made her face flush tomato red in a mere second. When Asami straddled her lap, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. How she had asked for consent before her skilled hands unbuttoned Korra’s jean shorts and made its way inside her panties… and how Korra embarrassedly came like five seconds after that because of the dirty whispers into her ear. And how she made Korra come second time, and Korra made her come at the same time. How she had licked her fingers afterwards… Damn, if that wasn’t one of the hottest moments in Korra’s short life.

Korra tried discreetly pull up the sleeping bag over her mouth to cover the stench, and hopefully some of the blush she could so clearly feel, before saying, “It’s-it’s okay” quietly. She turned the other way to search through her backpack, and found the navy-blue hoodie she was looking for. “Here, y-you can borrow this if you like…” she said just as shyly as before.

“Thanks. Spirits I’m so hungover. My head is killing me”, Asami groaned with that dark morning voice. She sounded really hot, as if she could get any hotter than last night (well, apparently, she could). Asami pulled on the thick hoodie that was a little big on her, and Korra held up the sleeping bag a little so Asami could scoot closer.

“Um, would you like a sports drink?” Korra asked, her voice muffled by the sleeping bag. “It’s rehydration stuff in it, f-for your headache, I mean…”

Asami watched her for a moment. “Who would’ve thought you were this shy sober?” she said a little amused, and the blush just kept coming back so bad this time Korra had to look the other way.

“I’-I’m sorry. It’s just um, you’rereallyprettyandIcan’tbelieveIhadsexwithyou.” _Oh, Spirits I’m such an egghead._ “And uh, my morning breath is really bad…” _Yes. Tell her all about your stinky breath, then she will most likely want to stay here, asshat._

Asami snorted, and chuckled lightly, and then groan because of her aching head. “Okay, how ‘bout I trade you my last piece of gum for that sports drink?”

That felt like a fair deal, even though Korra would have given her the sports drink anyway, she accepted the gum that tasted strongly of fresh mint.

“Do you want some too?” Asami asked after a couple of sips.

“I don’t get hungover.”

“What? Spirits, I kind of hate you and envy you right now”, Asami groaned, but smiled at her.

“Sorry”, Korra dared lifting her head above the sleeping bag and smiled shyly back, and for a moment they only looked at each other, smiling like dorks.

“Well”, Asami started, ending the awkward but sweet smiling session they had going. “It sounds like it stopped raining, so I should probably head back to my own tent, before Opal wakes up.” She started to remove the hoodie, when Korra stopped her, but she did caught a glimpse of Asami’s very easy on the eye-midsection, with a tattoo on the hip of three cogs sketched out, two bigger ones, and one smaller one, connecting with each other.

“Keep it”, Korra said. “So I have a reason to see you again. If you want to? Or maybe you don’t want to, you c-can say no too that’s fine I didn’t mean to –“

“Korra”, Asami interrupted her by putting a finger over her lips. It smelled of Korra. _Oh, Spirits help me._ “I would love to see you later. You’re going to the Axwell/Ingrosso show, right?” she asked while pulling on her pants. Korra nodded. “Great. I’ll see you there then.”

She scooted over the end of the mattress to get her shoes. When she was done, Asami turned around, crawling over to where Korra was sitting watching her, and said “I think I changed my mind, though.” And before she knew it, Asami kissed her deeply, gently pushing her tongue between Korra’s lips, that even as surprised they were, moved in sync with hers. It didn’t last long before Asami pulled back, chewing on the gum that had just been in Korra’s mouth.

With a wink and grin on her lips Asami said “Totally worth it” and left the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i dont know either.


	12. Tear me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami thinks a lot; Korra goes on a date.

It was Tuesday evening. Asami sat at her desk in the office, her feet propped up, mindlessly fiddling with a Rubik’s cube someone from marketing had handed out to everyone. She didn’t have her own room, but she didn’t mind, as long as she had her extra table for drawing and tinkering, she couldn’t care less where she was stationed. And her team was really cool and helpful. Most of them had gone for the day though, but there was still a few night owls like herself.

Her phone vibrated and lit up the screen with what she was looking at moments ago, that chat conversation that had Asami frowning a lot lately. It all started a month or so ago. Iroh couldn’t go home over the weekend like he always did, and that was fine with Asami, she had other things to do anyway. Then it was the same the following weekend, and the one after that one. So, when Iroh had texted her last week saying he won’t be home the coming Friday either, she was getting a bit… frustrated. Asami got it, Iroh had a lot with school and military practice operations, and he did call or texted her every day…

She frowned at the Rubik’s cube she already solved four or five times that day. She didn’t feel like going home already, having really nothing to do there. Maybe she could head down to her garage, her secret get away when she needed to clear her mind. But, while it did wonders for taking her mind off things, trying to repair parts while already being frustrated didn’t work very well for Asami.

She couldn’t go to the gym again, she had been to there almost every morning for two weeks, punching that poor sandbag so many times now her arms were starting to look like Korras.

‘ _Not that it’s anything wrong with her arms…’_

“Uurgh…” Asami groaned and twisted the cube again as her phone beeped another time.

 **Gemstone:** Hey, you still at work?

 **Gemstone:** Wanna go grab a coffee?

She snorted. Like a coffee would get her mood up.

 **Ass Ami:** Will there be liquor in the coffee?

 **Gemstone:** …Didn’t think so at first but I like what you’re thinking gurl! See ya at Stage in half an hour!

She put down her phone with a smile on her lips. She could really use some girl talk right now.

 

Forty minutes later and half way through her first Irish Coffee and the regular greeting and chit chat with her closest friend, Asami was somewhat content.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you lately?” Opal asked eventually, watching her friend frowning at her glass.

“Nothing, I’m not bothered, it’s nothing, I’m fine”, Asami replied bitterly, stirring her drink. Opal patiently waited for Asami to answer honestly, which she did after five seconds.

“I haven’t had sex in six weeks.”

“What?” Opal said, clearly surprised. “How can that be possible? You’re dating the sexiest guy I have ever met!”

“The sexiest guy you have ever met is never here.” Asami looked up from the drink in defeat. “I’m starting to think this whole long distance thing was a mistake…”

“Oh Sweetie.” In an instant, Opal was next to her with an arm around her shoulders, and squeezed her bicep another time. “Hey… have you been working out?”

“I mean, I really like him Opal, but I never thought it would be this hard! I know he has a lot going on right now, but I have needs too, you know?”

“Relationships aren’t supposed to be easy, Sams. I’m with you, whatever you do but, is this really what you want to do or is it your lack of sex-brain talking?”

“I don’t know, maybe it is?! I just, I’ve been thinking a lot lately.” She bit her lip slightly. “I guess I’m confused.”

Opal leaned back against the leather backrest and took a sip of her coffee drink. “Okay, well, I believe you should wait before making a decision. See him again, and, if the spark isn’t there you’ll always have a good-looking roommate who I’m pretty sure you still have a thing for.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ope”, Asami snorted and rolled her eyes. “Me and Korra are fine as friends, I would never screw that up.”

“Oh, so no more wet dreams about her?” Opal smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

“I shouldn’t have told you that… and it was a long time ago”, Asami sighed.

“How ‘bout that morning you called me being all desperate you woke up in Korra’s bed and kissed her neck?

“I _thought_ she was Iroh! And I was scared she would get awkward and stop speaking with me. That’s why I called you.” She frowned at an ugly painting on the wall behind Opal. “I don’t have a ‘thing’ for Korra. Not anymore. And she’s over it too, alright?”

“How can you be so sure about that?” Opal argued further.

“Because”, Asami started and took a long, slow sip before continuing, in real Horatio Caine style (except for the sunglasses), “She’s on a date.”

 

* * *

 

Korra hit the water with a loud splash, disturbing the otherwise peaceful water. She never was the best at those, but who cares. She took a few strokes before breaking the surface for air. It felt invigorating, being in the water again. She had missed it. Another stroke with her arm and then made a perfect turn to swim back. Those she was great at. She did another lap before stopping next to Kira.

“Man, this is so great!” Korra pulled off her glasses to watch the lovely blonde grin back at her. “I’m so jelly you can just come here whenever you want.”

“Yeah, it’s a little amazing I guess”, Kira said amused. “But you can always text me if you ever wanna come down here too.”

“Really? Thank you, Kira.”

They swam some more, played catch and splashed around, their laughter filling the vast empty space. Korra had took upon herself to ask Kira if they could hang this Tuesday evening, since she didn’t have any practice herself. And sure, Korra had been a nervous mess since Kira texted her back ‘It’s a date!’, but as soon she was in the pool, all the jitters disappeared and she could relax and have fun.

“Okay, okay! I give up!” Korra laughed after a very intense round of catch, swimming back to the railings with Kira in tow. The night couldn’t have gone better than this.

“Aaw, that was easier than I thought it would be”, Kira chuckled next to her, her arms propped up on the edge of the pool. She looked cute when she chuckled, Korra thought with a dumb grin on her own two lips. Looking at Kira made Korra feel all warm fuzzy inside. Also, glancing at Kira’s lips made Korra wonder what it would be like to kiss them, and _that_ gave her the jitters. You see, 9 out of 10 of Korra’s first kisses, she had been drunk. The 10 th person was also her first kiss, she was seven and the boy did a mouth fart right into her mouth afterwards. She was bit nervous too. What if Kira didn’t like her like that and Korra had just made it all up in her mind? Asami said everything pointed to Kira did like her back, but Korra still wasn’t sure. It was scary, not really knowing.

What Korra didn’t know though, was that the problem would solved itself sooner than she thought.

“I had a good time tonight”, Korra said sincerely, still with that doofy grin plastered on her face.

“You know what would make it even better?” Kira asked her, slowly leaning closer.

“What?” Korra asked, her eyes dropping down to watch her lips closing in.

“This…”

It was slow. And sweet. Her heart pounding in her chest like she had just won the lottery. A hand gently grasped her cheek when the lips disappeared. Korra didn’t like that. She wanted another one. She moved in for another, sucking in Kira’s lower lip, nibbled on it a little before daring her tongue out, asking for permission which she was instantly granted. They kissed for what felt forever, but probably only were a minute, before Korra let go of that beautiful mouth. Both were breathing heavily, with flushed cheeks and small gentle smiles.

“You’re right. That did make this evening better”, Korra grinned, almost laughing at how nervous she had been just seconds ago.

“We should get out of here, I think the men’s team has practice soon. And I’m not sure I want to share you with those guys…” Kira’s dark blue eyes locked with her light blue for a moment, and then nudged her head to the side. “Last one into the shower is a platypusbear!” And she pulled herself quickly up from the pool, but not with Korra breathing down her neck.

The shower was a short affair, and although Korra knows one should not check out or blatantly stare at other women in the showers, she couldn’t help to glance over to where Kira was standing. And, to be fair, Kira almost always checked her out as well. Fully dressed Korra offered to walk Kira home, which was a fifteen-minute walk from the swimming pool, on the other side of campus. But it was nice. The first snow was already here, in its white sparkling glory, shining up the darkness.

They soon arrived outside Kira’s building, noses red from the cold, but hearts filled with warmth. Korra didn’t have any expectations with their upcoming departure, more than maybe a kiss and the hopes Kira would like to hang out again soon.

“So, do you want to come up for coffee?” Kira asked, while opening the entrance door.

“Ah, I don’t really drink coffee…” Korra answered, feeling a bit stupid. She could have just lied and said yes or suggest tea or _something._

Kira didn’t look to concern though, and took Korra’s hand, pulling her inside. “I don’t have any coffee.”

“…Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lala... ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)


	13. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought I had already published this chapter a while ago, but apparently I hadnt? 
> 
> k sorry heres the chap anyway ha de gött hej!

“Spirit’s DAMN IT!”

It was Saturday evening, Korra wanted to relax without doing too much, and since Kira had practice tomorrow, a ‘stay at the flat playing video games night’ was perfect. She didn’t even dress up, just wearing her softest, well-worn dark blue sweats and a SWT national football jersey. Although she was a little nervous not dressing up in case Kira would think she looked like a slob, but then Kira only wore a simple blue lumberjack shirt and tight sweatpants as well so, Korra got comfortable pretty quickly.

"How the hell did you even do that?! IN THE FIRST TRY?!" Korra exclaimed. Kira had just managed to clear the Orchestra of Chaos 8-bit level in Rayman Legends, on the first try none the less! It was unbelievable, but yet, she somehow did it. Fucking hell, Korra had been ripping her hair out because of that fucking level, and whenever she thought she made it through, she always died.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn’t _that_ hard..." Kira said with a smirk on her pretty lips and threw the controller onto the coffee table and fell back on the soft cushions.

"Oh, Spirits are you kidding me?!" Korra replied slightly offended, almost lifting from the sofa. "I've been trying to get through that freaking course for forever! I hate you."

"Aww, don’t be like that", Kira said looking at the cute pout on Korra’s lips.

"You wounded my pride, you know."

“I’m sorry I beat your game, Korra. Is there anything I can do to make your pride feel better?”

Korra looked over to the blonde, trying not to let the small blush in her face get to her. She had like, two beers or whatever in her, so she could be a little bold, right?

She moved closer to the blonde, slowly straddled her lap rather awkwardly at first, but to her relief, Kira seemed more than happy to have her there.

"Well, you could always try to kiss the pain away", Korra said with a low, seductive tone. Kira looked back at her, smirking.

"Yeah? And where exactly is it hurting the worst?" she replied, her eyes glancing down at Korra’s lips every now and then. Kira put her hands on Korra’s hips, doing small circles in the fabric of the top.

“Slightly below my nose.”

“Mhm… I better get to it then; we can’t have our great Avatar hurting…”

Korra put her arms around her neck, as she closed the small distance between their lips. Kira smiled into the kiss, and squeezing at her hips, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. Tanned fingers getting lost in blonde hair, quiet sighs of content as tongues collide against each other in a slow, wet battle. The hands on Korra’s hips made their way under her top, grasping at the warm skin underneath and Korra couldn’t help but to grind into Kira, it just felt too good. Kira got bolder, and with Korra urging her on, it wasn’t long before her fingers grabbed the hem of the top and pulled it up. Korra helped the last way, pulled reluctantly away from the hungry lips and threw the piece of clothing to the floor and leaned back slightly as the blonde’s dark blue eyes skimmed her tanned body, biting her lower lip.

“Even in those old sweats you look so fucking hot Korra…” Kira murmured with her eyes set on Korra’s sleek abdomen, slowly tracing her fingers over it as Korra made the muscles hard every time she’d inhale. “I can’t believe I get to see you like this.”

Korra smirked at that, and a small blush crept up on her cheeks. She put a hand under Kira’s chin, making her look up at her.

“And I can’t believe I found you on a stupid riddle party”, she chuckled as she leant in again, clashing their lips together. Their hands were everywhere, greedily touching the other as much as possible. Korra started to unbutton the plaid shirt Kira was wearing, and her excitement quickened when one of Kira’s hands played with the stretchy hem of her pants. With another grind by her hips, the hand teasingly made its way inside the pants and holy Spirits did Korra want Kira to go all the way right then and there. A tiny whimper escaped Korra’s lips as she tilted her head back.

“You know, when you asked me to come over to play video games, I thought you actually meant this…” Kira murmured as she nibbled at Korra’s throat, making her go crazy, while at the same time feeling a bit… uneasy, by what Kira just said.

“H-hah, yeah, I was just… dragging it out… y-you know.” Damn, it’s hard to talk when Kira’s hand travels between her thighs, and when those lips find _that_ place just below her ear…

Both of them were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear the front door opened.

“Hey Korra, you home? I brought some take-“ Asami stopped and watched in shock (but it was mostly fucking hilarious) as Korra flew up and away from Kira’s lap, stumbled because of the momentum and fell over coffee table but somehow managed to do a backward somersault and landed on her knees in front of the TV. Korra quickly stood with tomato red cheeks that’s either from Kira’s ministrations or pure embarrassment, or maybe both, and started to awkwardly rub at her neck with one hand.

“A-ASAMI!” She exclaimed looking absolute mortified. A second after she realised she’s half naked and quickly crossed her arms over the deep blue bra. “Y-you’re home early! We were uh… playing video games and… uh yeah video games!”

Kira, who had been just as surprised as Asami when Korra practically flew off lifted her head up from the back cushion of the sofa and glanced over her shoulder to Asami. Asami lifted one of those perfect eye brows with an amused, yet questioning look going back and forth between the two girls in the living room.

“Seems you were doing other things as well…” Asami said light hearted, and all Korra wanted in that moment was to run into her room and barricade the door and never EVER come out again. She didn’t, though. She was too scared to even move.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your evening”, the roommate continued and actually looked remorseful. “Korra didn’t told me we had guests over this evening.”

“It’s alright”, Kira said sincerely with a small smile before Korra could start rambling and embarrass her ass further.

“You’re Kira, right? Lukka’s sister?” Asami asked while putting down the take out on the kitchen island and collected a beer out of the fridge. “You look a lot like him, actually.”

“Yeah, I hear that a lot”, Kira answered politely back. “I actually met you at the Enigma party, but you were pretty wasted.” Kira glanced at Korra for a short moment, who was with the speed of lightning pulling on her jersey, much to both of the other girls’ dismay.

“Oh.” Asami chuckled quietly. “Sorry about that too, then. And sorry if I was a bitch to you or tried to cover your face with my lipstick. I don’t remember much from that night.”

“You didn’t, or wasn’t. You were very nice and lovely.”

“Well, that’s good to hear at least.” Asami smirked a little and picked up a cart and a pair of chopsticks from the bag and headed for her room. “I’m done bothering you two now, it was nice to meet you again, Kira. There’s enough food for the both of you as well. Good night.”

And then she was gone. Korra had been standing next to the sofa during the most awkward roommate situation she would hopefully never experience again, and slumped down onto the soft cushions with a heavy sigh and hands over her face.

“I am _so soo_ sorry for that,” she murmured through her hands. Kira looked at her with a smirk.

“It’s alright” she repeated. “I mean, it could’ve been worse.”

“Oh, please don’t”, Korra groaned and Kira laughed lightly while putting an arm around her shoulders.

“Maybe it was for the best though, it’s getting pretty late.” She planted a quick kiss onto Korra’s blushing cheek and rose from her seat. Together, they walked to the hallway and Korra watched as Kira putting on her outerwear.

“Hey um…” she started, taking a glance back at Asami’s closed door. Kira waited patiently for Korra to continue, with a curious smile on her lips and Korra inhaled nervously. “I thought since we been seeing each other a couple of times now I just wanted you to know that um…” she glanced at Asami’s door yet again. “I slept with Asami at the Spirit World Festival this summer, before I even knew she was my roommate.” Korra said it a little faster than her usual normal pace, but she felt the need to tell Kira. They were getting serious, and Korra wanted to be honest. ‘ _They were getting serious, right?_ ’

Kira looked surprised by the confession, but all she said was: “…Are you telling me she’s up for a threesome?”

“What?” That wasn’t how Korra imagined this conversation to go. “I don’t uh, she has a boyfriend?” she questioned with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah, I know”, Kira chuckled and Korra finally got it was just a joke. Oh. “Do I need to be worried? Do you have feelings for her?” she asked more seriously.

“No, I don’t. I guess I had some feelings when I met her again but not anymore”, Korra said after a moment of thinking. She didn’t have feelings for Asami. Just friendly, platonic feelings. Yes.

“That’s all I need to hear.” Kira leaned in to kiss her one last time, one of those deep long kisses you really can’t forget about because they are so mind blowing and kinda makes your heart raise in your chest, and left Korra at her front door. She watched her until she was down the first set of stairs, before closing the door, breathing out a sigh of relief. That went way better than she expected. Or well, if it hadn’t been for her freaking roommate barging in on them making out (and possibly more) on the couch. She did feel bad though, and embarrassed.

Eventually, Korra knocked and cracked open Asami’s door. Her roommate was currently at her desk, munching noodles while watching how to make intricate origami figures, with her noise cancelling headphones on. Asami did turn around a moment after, probably because she saw Korra’s reflection in the screen.

“Hey, already done vandalising our sofa?” Asami joked, pushing down the headphones to hang around her neck.

“Yeah, I-I’m sorry for that. Really”, Korra responded with blushing cheeks and a hand scratching at her neck. “She just left, actually. Swim practice tomorrow morning.”

Asami averted her eyes, slowly moving around the noodles with her chopsticks. “I didn’t mean to ruin your special moment”, she said, and Korra didn’t think she could get any warmer, but her cheeks were _burning_ right now. When Asami didn’t get a reply, and saw her roommate’s blushing state, her frown became a smirk. “…Or maybe that already happened”, she tried, and all Korra could do was to sit down on the bed and smile like the dork she was. Asami smacked her arm. “No way! On your first date? How was it?”

“It was… nice”, she said smiling down at her fidgeting fingers, and stopped caring about her stupid blush. Korra grabbed the noodle cart out of Asami’s hands to fiddle with instead. And maybe have some too. Okay a lot. “Really nice, actually.”

Asami jumped off the chair to sit next to Korra on the bed. “So, sex on the first date, huh? I like it.”

“You don’t think I made a mistake then?” Korra asked, thinking about what Kira said just moments before Asami walked in on them.

“No? I mean, if the sex is great it only makes the rest so much better, you know?”

Asami was probably right. And besides, Kira had kissed her _that_ way before leaving, that must mean she’s into Korra.

She threw a glance at the computer screen. “Why are you watching some old dude making origami?” Asami was such a weirdo sometimes, and also Korra just wanted to change the subject.

“I don’t know, I wanted to learn, and it was kinda relaxing too?” Asami shrugged, looking over to the screen. “Hey, are you staying in the city during the holidays?” she continued.

“Yeah, going home to Tenzin’s family for a couple of days. Mom and dad gets here at new year”, she answered with a muffled mouth, all stuffed with noodles.

“Ah, that sounds nice”, Asami smiled at her. “I’m going home too, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over some day? I got something I would like to show you.”

“Is it another ‘enhancement’ invention? ‘Cause I think our poor showerhead had had enough already.” Ah yes, Asami had an idea she would integrate shampoo into their showerhead, for “those quick showers when you don’t have time to reach for the shampoo”. Let’s just say it didn’t end well, and they had to buy a new showerhead.

“Oh c’mon, if the soap pump hadn’t break it would been fine! And I brought you spring rolls! Don’t eat all my noodles!” Asami reached for the cart of noodles, but Korra moved out of reach while trying to stuff even more noodles in her mouth and laughing at her roommate throwing curses at her. Asami is taller though and has longer arms and was particularly well at wrestling, apparently, so it didn’t take long before the cart was back in her hands.

“So, you’ll come over?” She asked when Korra came back from getting her spring rolls and another beer from the kitchen.

“Of course, I will! Who can say no to visit the haus of the notorious Sato family?” Korra grinned and jumped back onto the bed. “So, what are we watching?”


	14. Raincoat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and fluffy chap coming at ya.

The winter break was a welcoming time off from school and practice, to go home to be with family. Or extra family for Korra’s part. But it was nice, she got to catch up with Jinora and the rest of the crew about her new and exciting relationship and their life. Bolin and Opal had finally gotten together, after some back and forth during the whole semester. Jinora and Kai was still the happy and cutest couple around, and for Mako, well, he slept with someone and got chlamydia. Not that he told them, Bolin roared it out as soon as he got to their regular hangout, the coffee place.

Korra also got to hang out with Kira, which she was now dating, for real _._ It all felt new and exciting, her last relationship was with Mako, and after that it had only been one night stands and nothing serious. So, yeah, she was on cloud nine at the moment. And better was it about to become, because today was hanging with Asami at her big ass house day. They had talked at least once a day since they left their joint flat to go home.

According to Asami though, it wasn’t a mansion, just a big house with five acres of land behind it, nothing fancy.

“Wow, this looks really fancy”, Tenzin said in awe as he drove through an avenue of lime trees, and Korra could only nod, because holy shit it looked like a scene right out of a film.

In front of them, a spacious white house with maroon window sills came into view. Tenzin drove up the roundabout just in front of the main entrance, just as Asami herself walked out to greet them.

As soon as Tenzin had stopped the car was Korra out and in a tight embrace with Asami. She smelled of lavender and Marc Jacobs Honey perfume and that particular smell only Asami had. Even though Korra barely saw her and it had only been a week but wow had Korra missed having her roommate around. And then she realised; She had never hugged Asami like this before. Or hugged her at all. But she liked it, and hoped Asami did too. Otherwise this whole day would be awkward as hell.

“Hey, you”, Asami mumbled into her hair, voice a little surprise because of the hug but clearly a smile on her lips. “That happy to get out of the car huh?”

“I’m more happy to see you”, Korra said sincerely and eventually let go of her. “Your house is really nice”, she continued, looking around.

“It’s home”, Asami shrugged but still wore the same sweet smile before turning to the man in the car. “Hi Tenzin! How are you?” she asked politely.

“I’m very well, thank you Asami. You have indeed a stunning home, we thought we took the wrong turn at first.”

“Yeah, it could be a little disorienting first time driving here.”

They talked a little more before Tenzin drove off with the promise of Jinora coming to pick Korra up later that evening.

* * *

 

The inside was even more amazing than the front. She obviously knew Asami and her father were tech savvy, but their whole house was filled to the brim with cool gadgets and smart furniture.

“Okay, watch this”, Asami instructed Korra once they got inside a smaller room. “Bananadog, can you let some sunshine in, please?” She said to the empty dark room, which made Korra question Asami’s sanity.

“Of course, Asami!” a cheery voice answered, and the curtains was pulled away from the windows.

“Wow, that’s really cool!” Korra said amazed while looking around the room. It was some kind of game room slash library. “But, Bananadog?” she smirked.

“Hey, if I knew when my dad asked me which my favourite fruit and animal was his intention to name the AI after it, I would have gone with Papayadragon.”

They talked, and laughed as they walked around to look at the rest of the house. Korra got to see the office, the little workshop, the big kitchen, the even bigger dining room, which the Sato’s used as a ballroom whenever there was a reason to have a party. She got to see a really nice basement which was designed to look like a tiny cinema. It wasn’t until they got out on the back of the house Asami told Korra why she had asked her to come over. Behind the house was a racetrack. Like the ones formula 1 cars drove on, but a shorter one. Next to the starting line stood a garage and workshop. Although there was snow, the track itself was without a single snowflake. Asami did much of the talking during their decent to the start line, and Korra didn’t have a good feeling about this at all. When she saw a regular black car in pole position she stopped all together.

“Korra, please let me explain first”, Asami said next to her, and then she was in front of her, obscuring the car from sight. “I asked you to come here ‘cause I want you to trust me”, Asami started. “I want you to be comfortable with me driving you, so I thought we could give it a try here. There are no other cars around, I’ll go through the whole car with you, and I’ll talk with you the whole time so you’ll know what’s going on and look.” She took Korra’s hand and walked over to the passenger seat of the car. “This car has a brake pedal in the passenger seat as well, if you feel scared or uncomfortable you could just push it down and we stop, okay?” Korra looked down inside the car, and like Asami said, there was a pedal. The car itself look new very well kept. She felt a squeeze of her hand and realised Asami hadn’t let go of her hand yet. It felt nice, like solid ground keeping her from floating away into the nightmares and panic she usually gets before jumping into a car.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Korra. I just… I just want you to trust me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Asami repeated, because Korra said it so low she wasn’t sure she had actually said it. Korra nodded slowly at her though, and Asami smiled. “Okay. Let’s pop the hood and check her out first, yeah?”

They went through the whole engine room. Asami explained all parts of the car, checked the oil, and looked the fluid levels for the brake booster and coolant. Korra didn’t knew half of the things Asami told her, but then again, she never took her driving licence like she was supposed to. All in all, it made her relax to the point she actually enjoyed herself, and asked questions Asami was more than happy to answer.

“How long have you been driving?” she asked eventually.

“Since I was tall enough to reach the pedals”, Asami smirked. “It helps when your dad is crazy about cars too. I don’t think his intentions for me was to become a gear head like himself though.”

“How so?”

Asami shrugged. “I don’t know, he tried making me take ballet lessons and play instruments when I was young. Then he always found me tinkering in the workshop so he quit with the lessons and helped me build my first car.” Asami looked thoughtful for a moment, smiling to herself before glancing over the roof of the car at Korra. “You ready?”

Although her heart was stomping its own Axwell/\Ingrosso song in there, Korra nodded and opened the door to sit on the passenger seat. Asami stepped inside as well, putting on the seatbelt first thing. She let Korra take in the interior, finding all handles and testing out the brake pedal with her foot.

“Alright, I’m going to start the car, then we’ll go the first stretch slow”, Asami told her softly. Korra took a deep breath, and took a steady grip on the handle. “I’m ready.” She felt fingers entwined with her own. A pair of clear green eyes met hers.

“Let me know when you feel uncomfortable, okay?” Asami gave her that kind of reassuring smile that makes you melt into a puddle because it’s the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. _Wait…_

Asami fired up the engine, and drove down the track just as slow as she said. Every time she was about to change gear and drive faster she informed Korra who got to say yes or no. It all went better than Korra expected, much to her relief. Also, Asami kept talking about anything and nothing, to take the edge off, and not once did Korra thought about hitting the brakes.

Trying to drive herself did take some more time, but, she didn’t crash the car and although she was shaking afterwards and thought her heart would explode in her chest, she was alright.

* * *

 They ended up in the movie room with freshly popped popcorn and Rouge One. Korra was lying down on her back with her head in Asami’s lap, while Asami made small braids in her hair and gave her amusing facts about the Star Wars universe. Korra truly believed Asami had written most of the Wookiepedia herself even though Asami insisted that she had only written a few articles.

“How are you feeling?” Asami asked gently.

“I’m better.” Korra shifted her head to catch Asami’s eyes looking down at her. “Thank you for today. I feel… lighter. Does that sound weird?”

“No, not at all. And I’m really proud of you for sitting behind the wheel today. Although the clutch could use some love now. Ow!”

“Oh, that wasn’t even hard you stupid nerd”, Korra muttered through a wide grin as Asami rubbed the arm Korra had slapped.

“How’s Iroh by the way? Haven’t seen him in a while”, she continued, eyes back at to the movie.

“He’s fine, we met yesterday and the day before Spirit’s eve”, Asami sighed. “Ya know how it is. I’m busy, he’s busy. But it was nice seeing him again. I missed him.” There was a moment of silence before Asami started talking again.

“I’m doing my bachelor thesis in computer science this semester.”

Korra look back up at her again. “Wow. But that’s a good thing, right?”

“Yeah, it’s great. I can start my master next year and finish school a year earlier.”

“But, what about your engineering master?”

“I’ve been thinking about it and decided I won’t do a master. I’m fine with just the bachelor. Also, I hate school so”, Asami smirked and stuffed her mouth full of popcorn.

 “You’re such a weirdo…” Korra mumbled through a smirk of her own and turned back to watch the rest of the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i'm really terrible at ending chapters but oh well


	15. Liability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leT'S DRAMA THIS BITCH

Going back to school wasn’t as bad as Korra always thought during her high school years; she had actually missed school. She started two new exciting classes, she passed her last two exams, and football practice went fine too. She still wasn’t cleared to do full matches yet, but her team doctor and rehab trainer was both very hopeful she would be able to play fulltime the last couple of games, if Coach saw it fit.

So, football and school was great, and the third thing she had missed about school; Kira. She had been training non stop the last couple of weeks for her upcoming tournament, the one Korra was heading down for this very Thursday evening. She was excited to see her girlfriend compete, in a sport she would probably go watch anyway, but now she could actually _cheer_ for someone she knew!

Korra got there an hour before Kira’s starting time, so she had plenty of time getting a good seat on the bleachers, and maybe, _maybe_ she got to wish her girlfriend good luck. Kira had already qualified to the final, a race Korra saw yesterday, so tonight was when the real competition started.

She didn’t have to wait long before she saw Kira coming out from the women’s locker rooms, looking around the bleachers after someone. Korra stood and waved at her to get her attention, which, she obviously did. Kira came over, still in her warm-up joggers and a navy-blue swim cap, hiding away her blond hair.

“Spirits I’m so nervous. The girl from Omashu U did really good in the semi”, Kira said and looked over at the other athletes currently warming up or talking to their trainers.

“Hey hey, you had best time in your semi and second best overall. It’s gonna go great. You got this!” Korra encouraged her with a wide grin and made Kira look at her. “Just remember to keep your elbows in when you hit the water, like you practiced, and you’ll have that head start advantage.”

Kira smiled sweetly at her. “I’m really happy you are here right now”, she mumbled and embraced Korra in a long nice hug.

“If you win this I’ll pamper you for the rest of the night like the Queen you are”, Korra whispered into her ear seductively, just make Kira’s drive to win it even more fired up.

“Does the pampering involve us without any clothes?”

“If that’s what you wish.” Korra let go of her girlfriend, a smirk on her dorky face. “Get over there and make me proud!”

Kira just rolled her eyes, because Korra was really adorable, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and jogged back to the athlete’s corner of the hall. Korra went back to her seat to look at the other heats, full of spirits and excitement. And a little nervousness too. RCU did pretty well on the men’s side as well as the women side. A tall guy set a new regional record on 100meter butterfly, and another girl from her Uni won the 100meter breaststroke. Kira’s specialty was 200meter freestyle, which was also Korra’s favourite.

When it was only minutes until Kira’s final heat, Korra’s phone rang. She didn’t recognize the number, and couldn’t decide whether she should pick up or not. She answered in the last second, though.

“Hello?” she more or less asked, like she had never gotten a phone call ever in her life.

_“Korra?”_

“Asami?” Korra said surprised.

_“Yeah, hi. Um, a-are you busy at the moment?”_ Asami asked, and to the sound of it, she didn’t sound too well.

“I’m at Kira’s swim competition”, Korra said slowly, a frown of concern starting to take form in her face.

_“Fuck, yes I knew that”,_ Asami muttered into the phone. “ _I’m sorry to disturb you, I’ll try Opal instead”,_ she continued.

“Asami, is everything alright?” Korra asked, more concerned than ever.

_“I’m uh… a-at the hospital”,_ Asami started and continued quickly before Korra could say anything “ _I-I’m fine, I just, I need some clothes. They cut mine off.”_

“What?! What happened? Are you okay?!” she knew Asami just told her she was okay, but still, hospitals never meant anything good in Korra’s mind. At the same time, Kira’s group was announced to take their marks on the platform.

“ _Really, it’s not that bad, it was just very stupid…”_ Asami tried to steer Korra into not coming, but Korra had already left building without a second thought of anything else than Asami’s well-being.

* * *

 Korra had went straight to the flat and got a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Actually, it was Korra’s own hoodie, the one Asami borrowed during Spirit fest with the intention of giving it back to her when they met later that same night. It smelled more of Asami now than herself, she must have worn it a lot that summer, and maybe even during the fall when Korra didn’t saw her.

She took the subway to the hospital, it wasn’t that far, and subways were always safe. On the outside of the big building, a small crowd with flashing lights stood and yelled at the poor security guard trying to keep them from entering the building. Weird.

At the reception desk, when she asked for Asami, the old guy standing behind it frown at her, clearing not in the mood to get questions, Korra figured.

“I’ve had it with you paparazzi morons! You’re not getting in, Miss Sato needs her privacy and rest”, the nurse yelled at her.

“I-I’m not a paparazzi, Sir, I’m Korra? Miss Sato asked me to come with a new set of clothes”, Korra explained to the unamused nurse, who still frowned at her. He did look up her name and finally let her in when everything was cleared.

Confused, Korra walked through the hospital, to a part she hadn’t been in before. It was, fancier, to say the least, and more disclosed than the other floors. She went up to the reception desk on the floor, where a young woman was sitting writing journals.

“Hello”, Korra started, making the other woman notice her. She had a gentle smile and was way nicer than her colleague downstairs.

“Ah, you must be Miss Sato’s friend. She’s in room five, just down the hall”, she instructed and gave Korra a lanyard with a visitor’s badge stating her name.

The hall was empty with people, and all rooms Korra walked by was just as unoccupied. And then she stood outside of room number five, her heartbeats speeding up for the sight of Asami sitting in the bed, tapping her fingers impatiently against the bedding. She had a foot to knee cast on the right leg and left arm had a wide compress going from wrist to elbow.

Asami looked up and smiled when she saw the familiar face of her roommate, but when she saw Korra’s horrid expression the smile dropped.

“It’s not as bad as it looks”, Asami started but Korra was already by her bedside staring at the leg resting in high position.

“What happened?!”

“It was an accident, the robot I programmed was supposed to lit a lighter _gently_ and it was fine until it kinda blew up in my face…” Asami held up the arm with the patch. “I got caught off guard, and it singed my arm and it hurt like a _motherfucker_! And then, when I turned to run over to the washstand I didn’t really look and hit a side of a table and apparently that’s all it takes to break a foot?” Asami sounded confused and probably felt like an idiot because she looked displeased with her current situation. “Anyway, some guy found me and called an ambulance and they brought me here.”

“How are you feeling now? What did the doctor say?” Korra asked, putting down her backpack on the floor next to her.

“Second burn degree, hopefully won’t scar if treated right, and foot stays in the cast for six weeks…”

“I’m sorry Asami.” Korra looked sincere at her unfortunate roommate. “Will this ruin your thesis?”

“No. I mean, I’ll probably have to get a driver just so I can go to office, but it will be fine. It’s only six weeks”, Asami smiled reassuringly.

Korra was relieved to see Asami so hopeful, and that she was fine. But she still had to calm herself because of all the awful scenarios she had thought up on her way down there. They talked for another minute or so until Asami’s doctor came back to give her a prescription for some ointment for her burn and to let her know she could leave when she wished. Korra let Asami change into the clothes she brought with her, and before fully closing the door she caught Asami’s eyes set on the hoodie. A small smirk played on her lips.

Korra felt her pocket vibrating, she had two new texts and one missed phone call from Kira.

“Shit.” She looked down the hallway, she remembered seeing a no cell phone sign back in the waiting room, but there wasn’t a single soul here or in the other rooms, so she dialled Kira’s number. On the third ring did her girlfriend pick up.

_“Hey, where are you? I couldn’t find you after the final”,_ was the first thing Korra heard from the other line.

“I’m at the hospital, Asami was in an accident at school and broke her leg”, Korra told her.

“ _Oh. Is she alright?”_

“Yeah, giving the circumstances, I think so.” Korra glanced through the window to Asami’s room; she was currently trying to pull on the sweatpants, forgetting about the casted leg was in a harness hanging from the ceiling, and then trying to get out of it and well, Korra would have laughed if it wasn’t for the face Asami made. “I’m sorry I missed your heat”, Korra said sadly. “How’d it go?”

“ _Third place. I screwed up my turn.”_ Kira sounded upset and disappointed. Korra felt bad.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to support you”, Korra repeated, a lump in her stomach. “How are you feeling?”

“ _I’m fine, just… disappointed in myself, you know?”,_ Kira sighed. “ _Could you come over later?_ ”

Korra was about to say, ‘Yes of course, I’ll bring your favourite take out’ but then she had to stop herself. “I-I don’t know if I can, Kira. I gotta help Asami…”

It felt awful to put Asami in front of Kira, but Asami really needed her right now. And Asami was one of her best friends, of course she would help her.

“ _Yeah no, of course, I understand. I hope she’s okay.”_ Fuck, if Korra could feel any worse.

“I’m sorry, Kira. I’ll make it up to you, I swear,” Korra replied with a lump of guilt in her throat. “I gotta go, I’ll text you later.”

Korra stared at the now dark screen in her hand for another moment before going back in to Asami. Asami looked exhausted when Korra came in, and the sweatpants she brought was only halfway pulled up Asami’s good leg while the other still hung in the harness.

 “I’m stuck…” Asami muttered, annoyed and tired, and it made Korra chuckle a little because Asami was looked like a three-year-old that wasn’t allowed another cookie before dinner.

“Here, let me help you”, Korra answered gently, and slowly removed the harness around the leg, bringing it down and helped Asami with her pants. The nurse from the reception came with a wheelchair and informed them a taxi was waiting for them back of the building.

“Is all this because you’re famous? The paparazzi’s I mean”, Korra asked as she rolled Asami through the hallway to the elevator.

“I’m not famous. My dad is”, Asami sighed. “They’re not allowed on campus, but I guess someone tipped them off I was here. You should just see the gossip pages…” she frowned a little. “On a second thought… don’t do that.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve never seen the point of gossip anyway”, Korra chuckled.

“Korra?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be okay taking the taxi? Maybe I could drive if it’s an automatic.” Asami looked at her with concern in those bright green eyes. _Asami, who was injured_ was more concerned with Korra’s well-being than her own.

Korra was a bit sceptical, though. “Can you even drive with a plastered leg?”

“Yeah, if it’s an automatic”, Asami repeated. Korra just stood there for a moment, watching her roommate’s serious face. She bent down and hugged her then. If Asami was surprised, she didn’t show it and hugged her tightly back.

“Thank you, for being you”, Korra muttered quietly. She leaned back so she could catch Asami’s eyes. “I’ll be fine. I-I think as long as you’re with me and talk to me it’ll be alright.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah… let’s just get this over with.” 

* * *

 

The car ride home was smoother than Korra had expected. She had been a little anxious in the beginning, but like Korra had suspected, having Asami next to her, talking about anything she could think of helped a great deal. As to say thank you, and to be a nice and caring roommate, Korra helped fixing a nice spot on the sofa for Asami. With the fluffiest pillows and blankets they had she created the cosiest place in the whole flat. When Asami was tucked in, Korra made dinner to an ever thankful Asami.

“I hope omelette’s fine, didn’t have too much in the fridge”, Korra said as she put down the plate of food in front of Asami.

“uuugh it’s so good”, Asami groaned after her first bite. “I freaking love your cooking, you have no idea.” She happily munched away on the eggs and whatever Korra could find for an omelette.

“Thank you?” Korra chuckled and took a seat next to her. “My dad taught me cooking actually. My parents always took me hiking during the summer back when I lived in the south and would go fishing and picking berries. Gosh I miss that sometimes”, she reminisced, a smile on her lips when she thought back to those nice days.

Asami was just about to say something when her phone rang. With a small frown on her face, Asami picked up.

“Father.”

“ _Daughter. Are you alright?”_ Korra could hear Hiroshi answer on the other end.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little beat up.” And then Asami recounted what the doctor had told her.

“ _Okay, well that’s good to hear. I’m guessing you haven’t got in touch with me because you don’t want me to come home?”_

“Something like that…” Asami smirked into the phone. “Korra took me home, so you don’t have to worry.” She glanced at Korra and smiled sweetly.

“ _Well, tell her I’m very grateful and thank her.”_

The conversation continued on, Hiroshi decided it was best for her to not work while she’s injured, and suggested she should stay at the flat until she was healthy enough to come back. Asami objected, saying she was more than capable to work but Hiroshi was firm and would not budge and when Asami again said she needed to be there for her thesis, Hiroshi just waved his hand meaning she could do the research right where she was.

Korra thought Hiroshi was right telling Asami to take it easy for the time being. She didn’t want her to over work herself.

“He’s right, you know”, Korra said when Asami hung up.

“Yeah… I know”, she muttered back. “Do we have ice cream?”

Korra laughed. “Put on next episode of Seinfeld and I’ll go grab some.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is a nice person that feels bad a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, cuz cut the original chapter in two cause the ending needs more love before posting. (like, literally love).

Having Asami home all the time was a nice change for Korra. Asami actually took it easy, relaxed and enjoyed her time staying at home. At least the first two weeks. They went by pretty fast, Asami had made it some kind of a personal mission to finish the research for her thesis way before deadline. And since her other classes was math and programming, Asami was done with all her schoolwork for the next one and a half month. She would spend most of her hours either reading comic books, playing video games, or just going nuts for all the restlessness she had. And yeah, that was a lot.

But sometimes Korra did forget she was alone, like that afternoon. She was busy making dinner before her practice that evening, thinking about random things that happened during the day.

‘ _But what if there was a parallel universe where people could control the elements? That would be so cool.’_

“Wonder if there would be one person controlling all elements, while other only could do one?” Korra wondered, while chopping the remaining vegetables.

‘ _That sounds weird though…’_

“Yeah, maybe… But I would totally control fire.

“Why fire? Water is way better, also, I could swim really fast and make extended water limbs.” Korra liked that idea very much. That would be hella cool actually. She turned around to grab the lentils of the kitchen island, and was surprised to see Asami watching her curiously from the sofa. One of her eyebrows was arched, along with a poorly concealed smirk.

“What?” Korra said with a chuckle, looking back at her roommate.

Asami cocked her head to the side, like a dog would do. “You do that quite often, you know?” she said, still smirking.

“D-do what?” Korra asked, but by the way she was scratching her neck and looking the other way Asami knew that Korra knew exactly what she meant. She said it anyway.

“Talking to yourself. I think it’s sweet. And who has the best answers if not yourself, right?”

“I keep forgetting you’re home…” Korra muttered and turned yet again to pour the lentils into the soup.

“Oh, you totally did that before too”, Asami laughed and stood to hobble over to the kitchen island. “Like when you’re studying with your door open. Or when you’re playing video games. Or watching football.”

“Alright, alright!” Korra rolled her eyes at her, but smiled. “What are you doing this evening?” She changed the subject and put a bowl of soup in front of Asami.

“Dad’s coming over later, he promised to keep me updated on all the projects at work, since I’m not _allowed_ to go over there myself. What about you?”

“I’m meeting Kira after practice for a late-night tea.” Even though Kira had said she was fine and understood why Korra chose to help Asami, Korra still made it up to her by making a very nice dinner, and gave her a _very_ nice massage afterwards.

On the other hand, she also felt bad for being with Kira most of her free time, when Asami was home alone. So, she was relieved to hear Hiroshi would come by. The thing was, as much as Asami said she enjoyed staying home, she grew more quiet and distant for every day she spent alone. Sometimes Korra found her just sitting on the sofa, staring out the window. And then there were the days she wasn’t alone and had friends over, then she was the Asami Korra remembered and liked so much. Like right now.

“Are you allergic to anything?” Korra asked out of the blue. Or, well, Korra had an idea.

“…Not that I know of. Why?” Asami answered, more interested with dipping the homemade garlic bread in the soup than the answer.

Korra shrugged. “No reason, just thought it was good to know so I don’t unintentionally poison you or something”, she grinned.

“I’d rather get food poisoning over this stupid cast any day”, was all Asami murmured back. When Asami had eaten and went back to her room, Korra made a quick phone call to Jinora before heading to practice.

 

* * *

 

For the first time in weeks, Asami had left the flat for a board meeting with the Student Union. It was a nice change, and everyone was very happy to see her and complimented on the cast currently painted like a robotic leg. It was fine going about with the crutches too, it just took longer than usual.

The meeting went like she had suspected, setting up dates for spring cleaning and the student career fair the university held every year. Afterwards, she met Opal, Ginger and Yhu-Li for a much needed coffee before finally heading back home.

Even though she was still outside the flat, Asami was bored by the thought of spending the rest of her day at home by herself. Thinking about what game she should play, Asami went ahead and unlocked the door. What she didn’t expect upon entering was seeing a dog sitting on the other side, curiously looking up at her. A big, white, fluffy dog with big brown eyes. Asami stared back at it, and then glanced around the flat, because how in Raava’s name did this dog get in here?!

“Um, hello”, Asami greeted the dog. The white fur ball got up and walked over to her and started sniffing her legs and the hand she held out. It seemed like a very friendly dog, and a cuddly one too because it was nuzzling its wet nose against her palm.

Asami chuckled a little, and eventually bent down to give it a proper scratching behind the ears.

“And who might you be…” she wondered aloud.

“Her name’s Naga”, a voice said from the sofa and Asami watched as Korra got up from lying down and came over to where she was standing, cuddling with the dog as well. “And also happens to be my best friend. Aren’t you girl?” Naga licked Korra’s face. Korra laughed.

“She’s adorable”, Asami smiled at the scene. “I didn’t know you had a dog.”

“Well, freshmen aren’t allowed to have pets, so she’s been staying with Jinora’s family. But I figured since you’re not a freshman and home a lot now you could use a little company…” Korra looked at her thoughtfully. “I-I’ll bring her back if you don’t want her around –“

“No! No, let her stay. Like you said, I can use the company.” Asami gave her a reassuring smile and Korra didn't feel as bad anymore.

* * *

 

**Ass Ami [10.13 am]:** Look at this cutie!!!

**Ass Ami [10.13 am]:** **[Picture attached of Asami and a white happy dog]**

**Ass Ami [10.14 am]:** Also, I might have a thing for Korra…

**Gemstone [10.15 am]:** :eye-roll-emoji: What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback coming up next! It was a long time ago since last and also they are my favorite parts :3


	17. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Like strangers, perfect pretenders / We're falling head over heels_  
>  _For something that ain't real / It could never be us, eh_  
>  _Just you and I_  
>   
> 
> OR
> 
> Last night of Spirit World Fest.

**The Spirit World Festival, 20.00 day 3**

 

“And now we have stopped the rain all by ourselves!” Howlin’ Pelle roared out to the massive crowd that had come to see The Hives play the last day of Spirit Fest. The rain had started again when Korra woke up later that morning, memories from last night and this morning still fresh in her mind. Now, she was standing in the sea of people, drunk and happy about the weather being better before they got the stage. In a pair of yellow rubber boots that went to her knee, and loose fitted jean-shorts and grey top was she screaming her lungs out to classics like Tick Tick Boom and Hate To Say I Told You So along with her best friends. Damn, this festival was the best one she had ever been too.

Jinora jumping around next to her grab a hold of her to dance in a circle singing and drinking. Korra’s mission for the night was simple; get ridiculously drunk and stay awake all night until leaving. That way she would sleep in the car, and hopefully her anxieties would be so numbed she wouldn’t even know she was in a car to begin with.

“Spirits, they are such pretentious bastards. I love them”, Kai announced loudly and roared at the stage.

“Hey, so you think you’ll meet her again?” Jinora asked Korra when the music and crowd turned down a notch.

“Probably not. I don’t even have her number, she said we should see each other at the Axwell Ingrosso gig but if the crowd is like this…” she glanced around the masses. “That would be a miracle.”

“I believe in miracles”, Kai says and points to the left of where they stood. It was Bolin with Opal on his shoulders, and the rest of the Prissy Rich Girls in tow with him. Including Asami.

Korra knew she grinned widely when she saw her, because damn. She looked even more amazing today. She wore a lightweight summer jacket, a long sleeved Red Hot Chili Peppers top with a pair of black shorts and the same slip-ons from yesterday.

“IS HERE WHERE THE PARTY IS?!” Opal yelled from Bolin’s shoulders and everyone screamed back and started jumping along to the music. Asami came over to Korra and hugged her tightly. “Hey, hot shot”, she greeted her with a smirk.

“You look a lot better than this morning”, Korra said with a droopy smile.

“Yeah, your sports drink did wonders actually. And a lot of sleep. Thanks again for that.”

“You’re welcome. Can I get you a drink?”

“Thanks, but I’m driving tomorrow. Had my last drink two hours ago.” So, Asami might not be as wasted as Korra, but she didn’t care. She got to see her again.

‘ _You should remember to get her number.’_

“Yeah. Yeah I should.” Korra nodded. Asami looked at her curiously. And then laughed as Korra lifted her up and twirled her around.

* * *

 

_I'm from X, you're from Y_ _/ Perfect strangers in the night  
Here we are, come together / To the world we'll testify_

The music was so strong Korra could feel every bone in her body vibrating with the subwoofer. It was her, the glow sticks and the music, taking her on a journey through space. She swung her hips, her arms high above her head, letting the rhythm take her along.

A pair of warm hands sat on her hips, connected to the moving body standing so close behind her. Lips softly caressing her neck just below her ear. The small kisses made Korra’s whole body shiver of anticipation. She turned on her heels.

The strobe lights with all its pretty colours made her look even more gorgeous. Korra leant forward, she wanted to kiss her so badly, to feel those lips on her own. Asami closed the tiny distance between them, her hands already in Korra’s hair. 

_Our hearts are like / Firestones_  
_And when they strike / We feel the love_  
_Sparks will fly / They ignite our bones  
__And when they strike / We light up the world_  

“We should get out of here…” Asami said breathlessly against her lips, and Korra took a step back, trying to remember where the heck she was.

Right. Axwell Ingrosso gig. Playing a Kygo song? Her eyes locked with bright green. Another kiss. She took Asami’s hand and led her out from the crowd and festival area.

 

The party was going strong at the camping grounds as well, Korra couldn’t help but laugh and dance along with other drunk festival goer’s they walked past.

“This night. Is. Awesome.” Korra said, turning to Asami.

“You’re awesome”, Asami smiled back and slowly walked the muddy road, so she wouldn’t slip and fall. But, while she was walking cautiously, she didn’t really watch where she walked, and slipped anyway. She screamed of surprise because of the sudden loss of ground, and somehow pulled Korra down with her in a way where Korra was on her back while Asami was on top of her with only her knees in the mud.

Korra was for a millisecond scared for her back, and quickly tried to move her toes. They moved, of course. Everything was fine again, except for the fact half of her was covered in wet mud. It felt cool against her warm skin, she liked the feeling quite a bit.

Asami was still chocked. “Shit! Spirits I’m so sorry, Korra are you okay?!”

Korra had to grin at her. “I’m fine”, she chuckled, and then they both chuckled. “That was some gymnast moves you pulled there.”

“I’m so sorry”, Asami laughed.

“C’mere…” Korra said quietly, and Asami moved slowly towards her. Right when she closed her eyes for the kiss, Korra slapped her muddy hands against her cheeks. Asami stopped dead, her eyes screw shut. “Oh, you didn’t just do that…” she muttered.

“Mud is really good for your skin, you know”, Korra grinned, rubbing the mud all over Asami’s face.

“You’re so on.” Asami sat up and started to throw mud at Korra. Korra answered by rolling them around so Asami was on her back in the mud. Someone yelled ‘MUD FIGHT!’ and soon more people joined the pool of mud, throwing at each other, screaming and laughing. Asami got a nice hit right in Korra’s eye, and Korra tackled Asami another time. Not until there were so many people around tossing mud did Korra take Asami’s hand again to run away from there.

“Look at you”, Asami laughed loudly when they were finally slowing down again. Both of them were covered from head to toe with the greyish goo. “I hardly think the shower here will help rinse this off…”

Korra had an idea. “There’s a lake not far from here, we could walk easily.”

“How far exactly would you say it is? Like…” Asami opened a hidden compartment inside the light jacket and pulled out a zip-lock bag. “One joint away or two?” 

* * *

 

“Okay so, I would marry Chris Pratt, kill Chris Evans and fuck Chris Hemsworth.”

“Alright, that was an easy one I guess…” Asami said with a chuckle. They had been walking for a while now, the sound of the camping just a distant hum. The sun might be gone for now, but the mud had dried on their clothes and bodies.

“Now’s my turn! Who would you marry, fuck and kill of… Tracer, Doomfist and Junkrat?” Korra giggled as Asami pretended thinking.

“I would kill Doomfist with my bare hands”, Asami started and Korra laughed so hard at the impersonation of Asami choking Doomfist. “I would fuck Tracer and marry Junkrat. Then we could make bombs together and take over Junkertown”, Asami grinned wickedly.

“You got it all figured out, huh?” Korra smirked and took the last of the joint before tossing it away. “We’re here”, she said turning left from the main road down the small path down to a grassy beach. There was a picnic table and fireplace not far from the big lake that lied still in front of them.

Korra was quick to pull off the rubber boots, because her feet were the only thing that wasn’t covered in the grey mud and started running to the water. Asami ran after her, not caring about taking off her shoes, she just wanted to get in before Korra.

Korra took a couple of steps in the water before diving into the lukewarm water. When she got above the surface, Asami was busy shaking her head to get rid of the hair in her face and started to wash herself off. Korra rubbed at her own face. The dried and cracked mud was easy to get rid of, at least from her body, the clothes needed some real scrubbing.

“Let me…” Asami said and pulled her closer. Then, with the biggest shit eating grin Korra had ever seen, Asami said “This is for the mud bath” and twisted her leg around one of Korra’s so she would fall backwards into the water. They started splashing at each other, screaming and laughing, disturbing the peaceful lake and forest.

They eventually settled their fighting with kisses, and Korra was more than fine with that. Asami’s fingers pulled at the hem of Korra’s top and slowly lifted it. Korra let her take it off completely and watched as Asami’s eyes roamed her body, from her collarbone over the simple navy-blue bra to the defined stomach. Korra was encouraged to do the same, and slowly pushed Asami’s jacket down her shoulders, removed the top as well and, wow. Now Korra was the one roaming Asami’s body. She wondered how she could have missed this last night. The light skin, the lean body…

“You’re really gorgeous”, Korra whispered, her eyes fixed on the cog tattoo on Asami’s hip.

Next thing to be removed was their shorts, which was a short affair (pun intended). Without really caring if the clothes were clean from mud or not, they just threw them on the grass.

“Wanna swim to the dock?” Korra asked and pointed at a floating dock bit further out. Asami nodded and put the zip-lock bag containing the last joint and a lighter between her teeth, so it wouldn’t get _too_ wet. She may have been drunk and high, but Korra swam way faster than Asami, much to Asami’s surprise.

“When were you gonna tell me you’re a mermaid?” she asked after tossing the bag onto the dock and climbed the ladder.

“I’m a mermaid, Asami.” Korra grinned and swam closer to Asami who was sat at the top of the ladder. “I used to be on the swim team. I picked football in the end though. Team sport’s much funnier than solo ones.”

Korra grabbed the railings and put her feet on the first step so her stomach aligned with Asami’s head. She felt a pair of hands on the back of her thighs.

“Well, I don’t complain on the choice…” Asami said slowly. “It’s always the abs…” Korra heard Asami muttered under her breath, her green eyes set on the dark-skinned abdomen. She cocked her head up, locking eyes with Korra and started to kiss away the water drops from every muscle. Korra sucked in a breath. Spirits this girl was making her so crazy her knees got weak. They actually got so weak she had to take another step up the ladder, while Asami scooted backward so Korra could straddle her lap. Asami was quick to put her hands on her wet thighs, slowly dragging them up and down, watching Korra with satisfaction.

“So that’s I am to you? A nice body?” Korra tried to feign hurt, but the way Asami was looking at her made it little to impossible not to get excited.

“Actually, the thing that made me look twice at you was those stunning blue eyes…” Asami answered with a low voice, slowly leaning closer. “Although you got a serious case of bedroom eyes at the moment, so you can’t really see ‘em.”

Korra bit her lip at that, because Asami wasn’t better. She lifted a hand to remove a strand of raven hair sticking to her face.

“Can I kiss you?” Korra whispered, their noses slightly touching, two sets of eyes full of hunger and want.

“Yes.”

Korra pushed those few centimetres that was left to capture those amazing soft lips with her own, already feeling the excitement building in her body. The kiss was slow and patient, like both of them were testing the waters. They had been making out all night, but this was different. When Asami’s tongue entered her mouth, Korra couldn’t help but to moan and jerk her hips forward. Asami took that as a sign for her hands to advance further, grasping Korra’s ass, making her move above her. She wanted to be the one in control, wanted Korra to make those amazing sounds and feel how much Asami wanted her to have a good time… but so did Korra.

She broke the kiss, to nip and suck her way down Asami’s throat, up to the earlobe. “I-I want you…” her deep, lust-riddled voice whispered, her breath hot against Asami’s ear. “I want to taste you.” She could hear Asami groan against her own shoulder and feel the hands on her ass squeezing so hard the wet underwear would drip water down on the thighs below.

“Fuck, yes”, Asami moaned loudly. Korra lifted herself off for second so Asami could scoot back a little further and lie down. She reached for Korra to kiss her again, to feel her body pressed against her. Korra happily obliged, slowly moving in between her legs to lie on top. Her hands were roaming the smooth skin, from the waist over the stomach, from squeezing a bra-clad breast to grabbing a hold of Asami’s hands, moving them out of the way and fixed them on either side of her head. Korra tried to slow down her kisses, she wanted to cherish the moment of the soft skin on her lips, but the way Asami was squirming and grinding her sex against Korra’s abdomen from some friction made it hard to focus.

She hurriedly kissed down the valley of her breast, glancing up at those lustful darkened eyes. Korra let go of the hands, with the silent warning of not moving them, and got a hold of the hem of the lacy black panties.

If she was insecure, she didn’t show it, she was too aroused and maybe wee bit drunk to feel nervous. Agonizingly slow did she pull the underwear down and off, and Korra couldn’t help but to lick her lips at the sight. Fuck, she is so not straight.

She kissed the inside of the thigh, maybe even left a mark, before trying to dip her tongue between Asami’s lower lips. The taste was sweeter than she expected it to be, not at all like sucking a guy off. When she woke up the second time that morning, Korra had only smelled her fingers, too shy to put them in her mouth, and she wondered now why she didn’t.

And it was so much wetness, Spirits was Korra happy to know she was the reason to that. She circled the bundle of nerves and Asami groaned and put a hand in Korra’s hair and arched her back to get more of the sweet sweet tongue. Korra put an arm around her waist and firmly kept her still before fully pushing through the slick heat. Korra groaned herself at the taste, the warmth, the softness of it all, the vibrations of her voice sending shivers through Asami. She remembered from yesterday what Asami taught her, what she liked, and started to suck and nip at the clit again, a little harder, and when Asami moaned and squirmed the most, she pushed two fingers into her, hooking them to get to the sweet spot of her front wall.

“F-fuck! Fuck, Korra, I’m so close”, Asami said breathlessly, and the hand on the back of Korra’s head almost painfully scratched at her scalp, but holy fuck how hot was it to hear Asami moan her name like that. She could have sworn she would come undone herself just by hearing that over and over. Then the walls around her fingers tightened and the whole body stiffened as Asami came, her sex dripping of juices Korra was more than willing to lick up as soon as the pressure stopped and Asami’s body finally relaxed, although her chest was heaving, like she had just run a marathon. She gently pulled out her fingers and softly kissed her way back up again.

Asami had closed her eyes, still so breathless but with a smile on her lips. Korra watched her with her own lopsided grin plastered on her face.

“That…was amazing”, Asami said quietly, finally opening her eyes to meet Korra’s. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for sharing…” Korra chuckled, and moved to lie beside her, satisfied with herself. Asami watched her for a moment before leaning forward to kiss her, apparently not minding tasting herself on Korra’s lips. One kiss led to another and eventually, she ended up on top of Korra.

“Don’t think we’re done yet…”

* * *

 They were lying half naked onto that floating dock, smoking the last of Asami’s weed and watch the sun coming up. The forest had woken with the sun, songbirds chirping in the woods close to the lake.

“Is it always like this with girls?” Korra asked. “All the kissing and intimacy? All one nighters I’ve ever had was like… we made out, we went to his place, had sex fell asleep and then I walked home before he woke up.”

“I guess it’s the same with girls. They’re just as horny as boys”, Asami answered, making a smoke circle before handing the joint to Korra. “I think it depends on how attracted you are to the other person? Or something, maybe. I don’t know.”

Korra started to chuckle. “You wanna know a secret?” she said, holding the joint out for Asami to take again, her eyes set on the sky that was turning brighter by the minute. “I’m scared of cars.” Then she looked at Asami and started to laugh, and Asami did as well because that was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

“I fucking love cars”, Asami said when their laughter quiet down.

‘ _It may be the first time you said that out loud, but really, that’s not a secret.’_

“Okay, I’ll have another secret…”

‘ _Spill it.’_

“I think I’m in love with Asami”, she smiled thinking about the raven girl.

‘ _You’ve known her for like three days…’_

“You’re silly”, Korra stated and laughed brightly, not seeing the green eyes following her closely.

“Should we head back?” Korra asked moments later, now looking at Asami.

“Are you talking to me now or yourself?” Asami said and giggled.

Korra grinned at her. “Why would I do that? That’s stupid.” She started to laugh again and Asami laughed too, it was all a laughing fest over there.

“Yeah, we probably should go back. I probably need some sleep before driving home”, Asami said and sat up, looking for her underwear.

Their clothes weren’t fully dried, but since they were wet anyway, they just pulled it them back on and started the walk back to the camping, now much quieter than when they left it hours ago.

“I guess this is it”, Asami started, when they got to the point where their paths would separate. She reached out her hand. “Here, give me your phone.”

Korra pulled out an old crappy phone from the front pocket, she had been smart enough to remove it before jumping into the water. Asami took it with a snort. “Wow, haven’t seen one of these in years. Did you steal this from a museum?”

“Yeah yeah, I know, it’s old and shitty. But as long as it works…” Korra watched as Asami added a number in her contacts before giving the phone back.

“Don’t be a stranger, Korra.” Asami kissed her on the cheek and slowly walked away into the sunlight, looking behind her every now and then and she looked so beautiful, it made all the butterflies in her tummy flutter all over the place.

Yes. She was definitely not straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oh boy.


	18. You make me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go like I wanted it to, but oh well.

“O-oh please, don’t stop.” A hand pressed against her lips to cover the screams and moans as she came undone. Korra knew she didn’t have to be quiet; the walls were thick with isolation because Asami couldn’t stand hearing her former roommate’s boyfriend screaming Star Trek lines when they had sex.

As her heart slowed down again and her limbs relaxed back into the bed, soft lips kissed their way up her body. Kira planted one last kiss on her shoulder and rolled over on her back next to Korra, breathing hard as well.

“Thank you”, was all Korra said, her eyes searching for the dark blue ones of her girlfriend.

“I think you’re the politest person I’ve ever had sex with”, Kira giggled, looking back at her. “You’re welcome, love.”

“Well, I believe good feedback encourage people to greatness”, Korra giggled back. They lay quiet, watching each other for a moment.

“I should head home”, Kira said when she looked past Korra at the clock. “It’s getting late.”

“Or…” Korra dragged out and slowly crawled on top on her girlfriend, leaning in to kiss her. “You could stay the night and we continue this…” Another long kiss.

“You know I can’t stay, Korra”, Kira sighed and looked at her with sad eyes. “I have practice tomorrow morning and I don’t have my gear with me.”

“Yeah, I know, I know. I just thought I could ask, in case you changed your mind.” Korra smiled gently, but she was disappointed, because there was always a reason why Kira couldn’t stay the night, or for Korra not to stay whenever they were at Kira’s place.

“Oh, and we’re having a get-together at the Union this Friday; Asami getting rid of the cast so we’re gonna celebrate.”

Kira didn’t look too excited about the invite, probably because she didn’t like going out and mingle with people she didn’t know (it was thanks to her brother she even went to the Enigma party and met Korra), but before she could come up with an excuse for not going, Korra said “I have already checked your schedule, and you don’t have any practice all weekend, and Lukka’s going too.”

Kira sighed, but smiled. “Alright, I’m going.”

“Thank you.” Korra kissed her on the lips and rolled off of her so Kira could get up and put on her clothes.

“I’ll text you tomorrow”, Kira said, now fully dressed, and walked out of the room. Korra could hear her greet Asami in the living room before the front door sounded.

Korra sighed deeply into her pillow and frowned when it smelled of Kira. Not having her there overnight sucked. It wasn’t that Korra wanted to have sex all night, she wanted the other kind of intimacy, the one they would just hold each other, stroke the other’s hair and kiss their shoulder. The after-sex cuddles, if you will.

They never did that. She and Kira. It was like Kira was allergic to cuddles. Or maybe she wasn’t enjoying it with Korra.

Angry and feeling bad for even thinking that made Korra get out of the Kira infused bed to put on some shorts and a top and headed for the living room.

Asami was station on left side of the sofa with Naga at her feet on the floor, watching Adventure Time on the big ass TV. She had already put a pillow on her lap so Korra could just lie down on the sofa with her head in Asami’s lap. Asami didn’t say anything and Korra was kind of grateful for that. She felt fingers in her hair, gently moving around to make a braid.

“How your hair can be this soft when only using that stupid kids shower gel is beyond me…” Asami eventually muttered.

Korra snorted. “Batman shampoo is for all ages! Besides, it smells nice.”

“Yeah, you do… well except for the smell of sex”, Asami grinned down at her and then ruffled her hair a little. “So, what was it this time?”

“Practice, tomorrow morning”, Korra sighed and looked away and down at Naga instead. She reached down to scratch behind the fluffy dog’s ear.

“She’s just thinking about you, you know?” Asami started. “I mean, her training starts at six, and I’m guessing she’s aware about your eternal hate of early mornings…”

Korra thought about that, and well, she wasn’t wrong.

“I guess…” she started. “But I would gladly get up in the morning if it meant I got to spend the night cuddle.”

“If you look at it this way; at least you can cuddle with me and Naga now.” Korra smiled at that.

When the episode was finished, Asami switched to one of the many Marvel films and the night continued with small talks and Asami listed all things she was going to do when the cast was out of her life.

“This must be my longest relationship”, Asami said about the now Iron man looking cast.

“Except for your relationship with Prince Charming”, Korra laughed and took another spoon of ice cream.

“…Yeah, of course,” Asami said, shaking her head like she had forgotten about it.

“Is he coming this Friday?”

“No, he’s um, visiting his grandmother in the Fire Nation.”

Korra heard the hesitation in her voice, but when Asami didn’t followed up she didn’t question it. Just a short “Oh, that sucks” and left it at that. If Asami wanted to talk to her she would, right?

“It’s alright. All my favourites will be there, I won’t have time missing him”, Asami reassured her. “It’s getting pretty late, and I want to look well rested and pretty tomorrow so I’m gonna take Naga out for her nightly walk and then head to bed. You should take a shower.”

Korra agreed and sat up so Asami could get up and grab her slippers, jacket and Naga’s leash before heading out. Korra was too lazy to get that shower and just went to bed instead.

* * *

“WHERE’S THE PARTY AT?!” Kai’s voice roared over the bar with the loud music as he and Jinora joined the group at one of the booths. “So, where’s our birthday girl?” He asked, looking around the table. The whole krew was there, as well as Kira, Opal, Yhu-Li and Ginger.

“It’s not her birthday, you doof”, Korra laughed and stood to hug Jinora. “And she’s on her way.” She took her seat next to Kira and made space for the other two. “And do I want to know how you two got in?”

“No”, Jinora said automatically and chugged the last of Korra’s beer. Kai just grinned and got up to get another pitcher, just as people in the whole bar started to cheer and clap their hands. Asami grinned and laughed at the warm welcoming. The cast was off, but she still had one crutch to lean on. “SHOTS ON ME!” She announced to the room that couldn’t be more happier hearing those words.

Asami hobbled over to their table with a pitcher in one hand, crutch in the other, and had Kai bringing a tray of shots.

“Look at you, almost walking by yourself”, Opal said smug.

“Oh, someone is getting two shots for that remark”, Asami replied, handing her two of the tiny glasses. When everyone had one, Asami lifted hers. “To friends, my healed foot and my super cute new shoes. Cheers!”

“SUPER CUTE NEW SHOES!” They all said together and swallowed the black liquid. Opal took her second one right after. As Asami and Kai settled in the rest of the table laughed and talked about school or which Bioshock game would be best for a film. Kira sat mostly quiet, but she listened to the conversation Korra and Jin had and smiled and laughed with them on several occasions, so Korra believed she enjoyed the evening. It was all nice around the table, until Mako decided to crush the mood.

“So, Asami, where’s your boyfriend?” Mako asked, looking as grumpy and broody as always.

“Group exercise with the Academy, Mako”, Asami answered politely, although she clearly was annoyed by his question.

“Didn’t you say he was visiting his grandparents in the Fire Nation?” Korra said a little confused. Opal snorted.

Asami glanced Opal’s way before turning to Korra, a small frown on her face and shook her head. “Yeah, no, you’re right, I forgot. He’s at his grandma.”

“Suuure”, Opal rolled her eyes. Asami glared back.

“Opal. A word?” Asami stood, and so did Opal.

“If it means shaking my hips like yeah on the dancefloor, I’m all yours.”

Korra watched as the duo walked away. What was going on? When she turned back, Kira was watching her.

“You okay?” she asked, concern in her eyes.

“Yeah, I just… Need to go to the bathroom”, she chuckled nervously. “All those drinks you know”, she smiled. “You’ll be alright?”

Kira smirked. “I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” Korra kissed the smirk away and headed for the bathroom stalls on the other side of the bar. She looked, but with so many people entering the Union bar, she couldn’t find Asami and Opal anywhere. Maybe it wasn’t her place to eavesdrop, but she wanted to know what was going on. Asami had been so weird about Iroh lately, and Opal seemed to know why.

Disappointed, she actually went to pee, since she was there anyway, and was on her way to the bar when Bolin found her.

“THEY’RE PLAYING LEVELS, WE NEED TO DANCE RIGHT NOW!” he screamed and pulled her along to the dancefloor before she could even utter a word. Well, it was _their_ song the DJ played so, of course Korra would swing around the floor with her best friend. One song became two and three songs until Korra couldn’t remember how many songs they had danced too, it didn’t matter either, she hadn’t had this much fun in a long while. Jinora and Mako joined them at some point, and it felt like the old days.

She needed some water. It was so sweaty jumping around for hours singing your guts out. Korra found Asami sitting at the end of the bar, currently talking to a tall brown-haired girl. She was leaning into Asami, talking close to her ear as to be overheard by the music. Asami looked like she enjoyed the presence of the girl, maybe it was friend of hers.

“Or maybe not.” The girl took out a pen and started to write something on Asami’s arm, and then winked at her and left. Asami watched her walk away, only looking at whatever it was on her arm when the girl was out of sight.

“Who was that?” Korra asked when she got closer. Asami smiled at her and held up her left arm so Korra could read the number on it.

“Someone who wants to share my bed, apparently”, Asami laughed. “It happens all the time, so I’m pretty used to it.”

“Even if they know you got a boyfriend?” Korra asked curiously.

“Like that would stop them”, Asami answered and took a sip of her drink. “So, looks like you’re having fun tonight.”

“I have”, Korra nodded with a lopsided grin. “I haven’t had this much fun in a while, actually. Being a responsible adult sucks!” She laughed and Asami laughed with her while hugging her sideways.

“You could always end your football career and the responsibility with it?” Asami smirked at her.

Korra pretended to think about it. “Nah, I rather have fame and fortune over a bad liver.”

“I always knew you were the smart one.” Asami dipped a finger in Korra’s water and tried to rub the ink off her arm.

“What happened between you and Opal?” Korra asked after a while, the scene from earlier still on her mind.

“You know how she is, Korra. Opal likes to joke around”, she said curtly, slowly twirling the yellow plastic stick in her drink. Since she didn’t look at Korra, Korra put her hand over Asami’s to still its motions, and then squeeze it gently.

When Asami, if a little surprised by the hand on hers (Korra didn’t quite understand why Asami was looking that way at her), she said “Asami, if you’re upset about Iroh, you can tell me. Please, let me help you.”

Asami glanced down at their hands, that was now entwined. It felt… nice.

“Opal’s just concerned, like you. She thinks I’m making a big mistake, but I have my reasons….” The light green eyes met blue. “I’m not trying to shut you out, Korra. You’ve been the best roommate and so sweet to me these past weeks and I don’t want to ruin our friendship with stupid crap.”

“Nothing about you is stupid. You’re amazing”, Korra said quietly and felt something shift inside her. Asami had this look in her eyes, like she was about to tell her what was really going on, when Kira showed up just next to her. She felt Asami’s hand disappearing, and the moment was clearly gone.

“Babe…” Kira started, getting Korra’s attention. She turned to her girlfriend, only to be greeted by a pair of hot lips pressed against her own. Kira put a hand on cheek and pulled her closer, nipping at her lips as the kiss deepened. She tasted booze, and something salt on the invading tongue. She saw Asami politely looking away from the couple, probably would leave them soon as well if they didn’t stop. Korra was the one pulling away first.

“Hey, you”, she greeted her girlfriend, at little breathless from that kiss.

Kira grinned at her the way someone with too much alcohol would grin. Her eyelids were low, and she seemed to have trouble keeping them up. “I’ve missed you… and I wanted to tell you that I’m very turned on right now.” She giggled at the last of the sentence and put her hands around Korra’s waist.

“And a little drunk too, I imagine”, Korra chuckled, feeling her face getting warmer.

“Mhmm! I can’t obviously not get home by myself in this state…” she leaned in plant kisses on Korra’s neck. Korra glanced over at Asami’s direction; she had gotten another drink and mouthed a ‘go’ at her.

“I-I guess we better get going then.” She jumped off the bar stool and Kira took her hand to drag her out of there. Korra looked back at Asami who watched they go with a sad smile.


	19. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized this is the 19th chapter in this messy story, and that this fic apparently hasn't enough drama so I guess it was time.

Today was the day. Today was the day Korra would tell Kira she loved her. She had been thinking about it a lot recently, and the more she imagine herself telling Kira those words, the more right and exciting it felt. And maybe this is the reason Kira had been so off putting lately, she was perhaps waiting on Korra to make the first move?  
So, then Saturday finally came. Asami was at work, Naga was with her, because apparently it was okay to bring your pets along on weekends. Korra had been to the grocery store and bought strawberries and white chocolate to dip them in and other nice snacks she knew Kira enjoyed.  
Just as she was getting ready, the doorbell chimed.  
"Perfect", she said out loud, very satisfied with her deliciously looking tray and went to open the door.  
"Hey", Kira smirked and stepped inside, already leaning in to kiss her. Before Korra knows it, Kira is all over her, hands under her shirt desperately seeking the feel of skin under her fingers, Kira's teeth playfully biting her lower lip.  
"Hello to you too…" Is all Korra managed to get out. She hadn't expected them to get straight to the bed and she had to muster all willpower she had to pull away from her very excited girlfriend. "I actually thought we could talk a little. There's something I want to tell you."  
"Mmhm, and what's that…?" Kira said with a seductive smile, leaning in yet again to kiss Korra's neck, making Korra groan slightly.  
"M-maybe we could sit down, I've, oh Spirits…! I've made all your favourites", she moaned out.  
"You're my favourite…" Kira grinned and eventually pulled away so Korra's breathing could get back to normal. She looked surprised at the tray of strawberries and different fruits and candies. "What's all this?"  
"Well", Korra started and took Kira's hand so she would sit next to Korra. "I've been thinking about us a lot lately, and I want to take the next step with you."  
Korra looked into her eye. Kira looked a little nervous. Shit, should she abort mission? "I love you."  
A tense silence followed her words. She thought Kira would say it right back, but as the clock ticked, there was not a single peep from her girlfriend. After another eternity, Kira sighed in disbelief, looking away and shit, that hurt more than Korra could have imagine.  
"No, Korra. You don't", Kira said slowly.  
Korra was confused. "What do you mean? I do! I love you, Kira."  
"No. I'm not the one you're in love with, Korra. Honestly, I thought you would realize this way earlier…"  
What the hell was she talking about? Korra was lost for words, she wasn't in love with anyone else? Was she?  
Kira could literally see Korra's mind trying to figure this whole thing out. "You seriously gonna make me say it?" When Korra just looked at her she exclaimed "Asami?"  
Korra stared at her before sighing deeply, closing her eyes. This was the first time Kira actually outed her jealousy. "I'm not in love with Asami!"  
"Oh, yeah, you are Korra. And it's fine. I have come to terms with you and I will never been anything than this." Kira looked at her with sad eyes. "The way you two look at each other… it's hard not to see it."  
This whole conversation has made Korra's brain to crash and burn. She's in love with Asami. Just the thought alone made her insides flutter wildly.  
"But I-I… She has a boyfriend, we're just friends", Korra said confused out of her mind.  
"Well, then she's probably into one of those polygamy relationships 'cause she's in love with you."  
"Okay but, what about you? Why are you still with me if you didn't believe we would last?"  
"Because I like you, Korra. You're amazing and sweet and really easy to be around and you're great in bed. And I figured you would dump me sooner, but you didn't and I… got selfish."  
Kira may have sadness in her eyes, but she didn't look as upset like Korra was feeling.  
"Are you sure you're not just jealous of my friendship with Asami?"  
"C'mon Korra, think about it. Who would you go a thousand miles for, do anything for in a heartbeat just to see her smile again?"  
"You" she wanted to say, but the more she thought about it, the less could she say it. "I-I…" she choked out, only now realizing the lump in her throat and the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Korra couldn't even look Kira in the eye. She felt like she had betrayed her, but on the other hand, Kira had known all this for a long time. It still hurt though.  
"I think I should go", Kira spoke quietly, her voice too shaky and full of emotions. Korra felt the cushion next to her shift slightly as Kira rose and left her.

* * *

The night had been awful, to say the least. Korra barely slept, all she could think about was the whole Kira drama. And Asami. She couldn't stop thinking about Asami.  
And today was Sunday, which meant gameday, and also the first game of the season Korra was cleared for full game time. And having all these confusing thoughts and feelings in her head didn't help her one bit to get ready for one of the biggest days of her young life. Good thing she had faith in her team.  
They had been doing good this season, five wins, two draws and only two losses, putting them in second place, only four points behind Zaofu University, with three games left.  
Her team were fully focused during the warm-ups, every pass and every run was perfectly timed. Korra had already spotted her friends on the bleachers, Asami holding a huge cardboard with 'PART-TIME HOT SHOT, FULL-TIME PLAYER #14!!' on it. The nickname made her smile, and miss a pass. Fuck. Get your head in the game.  
Even though for the small misses during warmup, her first full-game went pretty well, except for one of the defence players played dirty every chance she got. They managed to score a goal anyway just before the halftime break. The beginning of second half started great for RCU. Korra felt good too. She wasn't feeling tired because of lack of sleep or physical exertion or had any kind of pain like she usually would have around this time in a game. It lifted her spirits and Korra started to do more. Run a little faster, try out dribbles she only tried during practice. The crowd cheered her on every time she got the ball. Ten minutes left of full-time, Kuvira passed her a long ball that would drop down exactly in front of her feet, she just had to be there first. Korra started a sprint and while looking behind her to watch the ball soaring through the air, she didn't see the other opponent running right into her. And then it was all darkness.

  
The next time Korra woke, at first, she felt nothing but soft against her cheek and fingertips. Then a massive headache hit her, like someone had smacked her into a brick wall. Her back hurt like hell too. She opened her eyes slowly only to see light grey sterile walls and her stomach dropped. It was happening again. She felt the panic rise in her chest. Last time she woke up at a hospital, she couldn't feel her legs and had problem moving at all.  
Korra lied on her stomach, feeling the tears stinging her eyes as she frantically tried to wiggle her toes. Did she feel them? Were they moving? She wasn't sure.  
"No no no no, please. I can't do this." She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see for all the tears. "This can't be happening."  
In the frenzy, she vaguely felt something shift at the side of the bed, and then a pair of warm nimble hands was embracing her cheeks, the thumbs gently stroking away the wetness.  
"Korra, look at me", Asami said firmly, her whole face taking up most of Korra's view. "Take a deep breath, Korra, could you do that for me? There you go. Now another."  
"I can't f-feel my legs", Korra choked out when she was calm enough to speak. "My back and head hurts and I c-can't feel my legs."  
Asami looked at her seriously, and then glanced down her body. For some reason, Korra could tell Asami was confused but maybe that was because of the abrupt wake up call.  
She looked back at Korra. "Tell me if you feel this, okay?" She got up from her hunched position in front of Korra and disappeared out of sight. She felt a light breeze, and then a thumb gently pressing down against Korra's footpad.  
Korra felt the small pressure and let out a relieved sob. "I can…! I feel it." Asami massaged her foot for a bit before doing the next one. Then she moved higher to the calves, softening the tense muscles. It felt nice, her callous hands squeezing just the right amount of hard Korra liked for a massage.  
"What happened…" Korra asked, her memory non-existent of how she got here.  
"A girl in the other team rammed right into you. The doctor says you got a concussion and wanted you to stay the night for observation." Asami spoke quietly, her hands still on Korra's legs. "I promised I would call your mom when you woke up. Tenzin too. Him and Jinora were here last night", she continued. Her hands stopped awkwardly when they got higher than the knee, and Korra felt herself getting flustered. She hoped Asami didn't saw her face.  
Asami let go of Korra's legs and went back to the chair she had been sleeping in next to the bed. Korra watched her, now lying on her side, picking up a phone from a pocket of the jacket hanging there.  
"You slept here", Korra stated. "You didn't have to do that."  
Asami gave her a sleepy smile. "I didn't want you to feel disoriented when you woke up", she answered.  
That leaves another question for Korra to ask. "Are we at the hospital?"  
Asami shook her head. "Schools infirmary. They take injured players here first if they believe the injury is treatable." Asami fidgeted with her phone. "I should probably tell the Doc you're awake, and you know…call everyone." She smiled awkwardly and walked to the door.  
"Thank you. For the um…" Korra felt her throat tighten just thinking about her morning so far. "It means a lot to me", she continued, looking away embarrassed.  
"I'm just happy you're alright." They shared a look for a moment longer than two friends should, until Asami excused herself and left the room.

Not long after Asami left did Kya enter the room to check on Korra, examining her back and head and instructed her to take next week to rest, no physical exercise and heavy lifting and if she felt dizziness she was to lie down instantly.  
Someone had brought her sweats and hoodie, probably Asami, to change in to. The walk back to their flat went slow, but it was a nice morning, the warmth of the spring coming quickly to Republic City. Asami suggested they get some breakfast at one of the coffee shops close by, and Korra was more than willing to have a bite to eat.  
During the breakfast, Korra had gotten several texts from friends and one call from her mom (who also asked Korra to thank Asami for being such a sweetheart and considerate to call and give them updates during the evening and morning). The only one who hadn't left a message was her girlfriend. Who wasn't her girlfriend anymore.  
"You okay?" Asami asked when Korra eyes casted downward.  
Korra looked down in agony, it didn't help that her head felt like it was about to explode. "Are you finished?" she asked instead, not in the mood to talk about it yet. "Can we go home? My head is killing me…"  
Asami's smirking face changed into one of concern. "Yes, of course. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it might be a little confusing but yes, Kira and Korra is no more.
> 
> Also, I read all ya'll comments, I just havent replied and I'm sorry for that.  
> Anyway, until next time!
> 
> Ha de gött hej!


	20. On the Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Cause you and me, we're too damn good to let it be_   
>  _And I don't wanna keep it on the low, low, low, low, low, low_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWENTYYYYYYYY oh wow. How is this fic still going I have no idea. But it's great to see so many of you are still here!

The week went by slowly, too slow for Korra’s taste, and she understood now why Asami had been on pins and needles during her sick leave. But she slept most of the days, her body clearly needed the rest. Asami helped out as much as she could, although having to write a bachelor thesis along with her other school projects and top of that working a couple of hours a week she shouldn’t be able to. But Korra knew Asami left earlier from work and skipped classes to be home for an hour extra just to check on her and take Naga for walks when Korra wasn’t feeling well enough to do it herself.

Asami. Since Kira very bluntly called Korra out for still having feeling for her roommate, Korra had been thinking about those feelings a lot. She had been watching Asami, and came to these conclusions;

  1. Asami is the most beautiful in the morning, right before she’d put on any makeup and still wears her PJs and her hair is a little messy.
  2. Asami loves Naga. Ever since Korra brought her baby girl to their flat, Asami had been sweetest with her, constantly buying her squeaky toys and new kinds of doggy treats. In return, Naga would always protect Asami from dangers like the vacuum cleaner and keep her company whenever she was home studying.
  3. Every time Asami smiled or laughed, Korra’s stomach fluttered like crazy, and she became this shy and awkward mess whenever she was around Asami.
  4. Korra was hopelessly in love with her roommate.



She hadn’t told Asami about her break-up with Kira. Korra didn’t want her to feel guilty about something she couldn’t control. She had been over that subject as well a lot in her mind. Because, she shouldn’t tell her, right? It’s not fair to Asami, and things would get awkward again because Asami still has a boyfriend. And well, Korra was terrified about confessing her feelings for Asami. So, she kept quiet, for now at least, but Korra wasn’t sure how long she could keep it that way.

Just take that Thursday afternoon. Korra was currently sitting on the floor, her back propped against the sofa, playing with Naga and one of the new plush toys Asami brought home last week. She tossed the toy into the hallway, so Naga would happily run after it and bring it back, just to get Korra to try and take it from her.

The lock sounded from the door, and by the time Asami walked in, Naga was already there to greet her with puppy kisses. Korra could hear Asami laughing and putting down her bags so she could pet the silly dog, using her sweet giddy voice to greet her back.

“Yes, my legs taste delicious when they’re sweaty, aren’t they?” Korra could hear Asami jokingly say to the dog. She patiently waited until the couple were finished changing pleasantries when Naga came back to where she was sitting, and Asami walked out to the living room, and, well, Korra’s heart fucking stopped.

She wore a pair of maroon shorts, so you could see those long amazing legs of hers, a grey unzipped hoodie, showing off a black sports bra and a lean strong stomach, still glistening from sweat. Her raven black hair was pulled up in a ponytail and the hands were still wrapped with white tape. She looked nothing but sexy, and Korra would have probably dropped dead if it wasn’t for her already sitting on the floor.

“Hey.”

“H-hi.” Korra’s eyes quickly darted away from her roommate to the plush she was holding, and Naga was trying to snag. Her face felt suddenly very warm. “I uh, I thought you were at work today?”

“I was, but I got off early. Thought I could punch some of the stress out at the gym”, Asami shrugged and walked out to the hall way before emerging in the kitchen. “I brought Narooks with me, if you’re hungry. I’m just gonna take a shower then Imma head out again.” She walked around the kitchen island, heading to the bathroom, and stopped midstride to look back at her.

“You okay?” She asked, her brow furrowed. Korra snapped her eyes back from Asami’s midsection to her green eyes, and stood quickly, letting go of the toy in the process.

“Yeah, uhuh, never been better”, she mumbled with an awkward chuckle, one of her hands scratching her neck absently. Asami took another look at her before nodding and headed for the bathroom.

“Holy Spirits kill me now…” 

* * *

And that’s how it looked the following week. Korra tried to keep herself occupied with practice and school, because she too had an exam coming up and for once she was relieved she need to study. Asami didn’t seem too phased about her school project in engineering and was out with friends most of her free nights.

“I don’t know what to do Jinora? I can’t stop thinking about her, hell I even dream about her now!” Korra exclaimed and threw herself onto her bed.

“ _Well you already know my answer”_ , Jinora said with a deep sigh on the other side of the phone.

“It’s not that simple…” Korra groaned.

“ _I don’t understand why you can’t just tell her you broke up with Kira? You don’t have to go into the specifics, you know?”_

“I know I know! I just… I’m not ready. I-I’m not even sure I’m over her yet.”

It was true. Besides her new (or maybe they have always been there) feelings for Asami, she still felt pretty messed up after Kira ended it. She saw her the other day at campus. Kira was smart enough to just acknowledge her and walk away, Korra guessed she wasn’t over it either, even though she had known for so long it wouldn’t last. That brief moment was enough to make Korra turn down going out tonight with the brothers.

“I feel terrible for what I did Jinora.”

“ _I know you do, but Kira could’ve just told you from the beginning, and things could’ve been different”,_ Jinora tried to comfort her.

“Yeah… I suppose.”

“ _So, what are you up to tonight?”_ Jinora changed subject, which Korra was very grateful about.

“Not much, Asami’s out with Naga then I guess she’s going out, so I’ll just play some video games and go to bed early.”

“ _You want me to come over? We can have a sleepover?”_

“Nah, I’m fine. Thanks though.”

“ _Alright. Well, have a good night then Kor, if you need more advice to not listen to, my line’s always open.”_

“I’ll keep that in mind”, Korra snorted but smiled, and ended the call. Yeah, Jinora was way older than what she’s supposed to be.

“Korra? You home?” Asami yelled from the hall as the door behind her came to a close and Naga ran into Korra’s room, leash still on. Korra ruffled the white fluffy head and took off the leash before walking out to the living room. “Yeah, thanks for walking Naga.”

“Oh, it’s no problem”, Asami grinned at her. Stomach flutters. “Although I kinda used it as an excuse to bring you this…” Asami walked forward and held up a red paper bag for Korra to take. It wasn’t so heavy, but it had some weight in it. She curiously looked down into the bag.

“Is… is this a Nintendo Switch?” Korra took out the package with the little console, her eyes wide and mouth hanging low. “But, how did you get this? It’s not supposed to hit the shelves until next month!”

“Dad’s good friends with most of the board of Nintendo. They gave him two units ‘for test it out’.” Asami grinned again, clearly satisfied with Korra’s reaction. “I thought… since you been a little down since the concussion”, Asami continued and looked a little nervous. “and I haven’t been around that much lately, maybe we could stay home tonight and play?”

* * *

“Oh, motherfucking…! You’re cheating! You must be cheating!” Korra screamed at the screen as Asami’s red Yoshi went over the finish line right before Korra’s Shy guy.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you can’t drift!” Asami laughed and laughed again as Korra smacked her shoulder. “You know, you’re really adorable when you pout”, Asami said, making Korra pout even more.

“Whatever, me and shy guy gonna own you next race”, Korra muttered back, feeling a tint of a blush. They must have been at it for hours now, with Asami winning most races but Korra wasn’t too bad herself and had managed to win a few as well. She’s been having so much fun, Korra didn’t realize how close she was sitting next to Asami. She didn’t even stutter right now. They got ready for next course, the ever so terrifying Rainbow Road from the Nintendo 64 version. And it was perfect, because it was Korra’s favourite track and had since long mastered it.

It was intense first lap, Korra was in the lead but Asami was right behind her (Korra watched Asami’s screen, the little cheater that she was). Asami got a red shell but Korra just barely managed to dodge it by throwing out a banana peel in the last second. Korra felt an elbow grazing at her ribs, and she jumped slightly at the contact. Then it hit her again and Korra had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. When she felt it for a third time she exclaimed “S-stop that! It’s tickles!”

“I never knew you were this ticklish Korra…!” Asami muttered, trying to steer Korra’s hands away so she could continue her cheating (yes, it was totally cheating!). Korra countered by putting a hand on Asami thigh and squeezed it gently, and Asami almost jumped out of her seat screaming of laughter.

“No fair no f-fair!” she exclaimed, barely containing the laughter. She quickly sat up but Korra was faster and got a hold on her shoulders to push her down into the cushions. She did however not anticipate that Asami would try to slither her way out and twisted her body at the wrong direction, making Korra falling off the sofa down onto the carpet. And since she had Asami’s shoulders in a tight grip it didn’t take long until she had the girl over herself as well.

“S-shit! Are you okay?!” Asami tried to sound more regretful and keep in her laughter as she was just as surprised to be on the floor as Korra was, but when Korra started to laugh even harder, so did she and they kept laughing for probably another minute, until tears fell from their eyes. Asami lifted herself up a little, taking weight off Korra’s back. It reminded Korra of another time, a warm summer night and Korra had smeared Asami’s pretty face with mud and a mud fight had begun from it. It wasn’t summer now, nor was it any mud to play around in, it was just the two of them, quietly chuckling at each other, watching each other with warm smiles and intense eyes. As it quiets down, Asami lifts one hand to gently remove a strand of hair out of Korra’s eyes.

“You are so beautiful”, she murmured so quietly Korra didn’t think she meant to say it out loud. But Spirits is her eyes so gorgeous this close… and her lips. Korra glanced briefly down at them. She could just lift her head up a little, and she would reach them with her own. Her heart was beating faster by the thought of it, but her mind was screaming at her to not do it, don’t ruin this Korra.

She did it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know I've always wanted to end a chapter/fic with that one line.
> 
> Next chapter will most probably be longer, hope that's alright.


	21. Dopamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _För jag vill dra, för jag vill dra med dig_   
>  _Som ett tåg utan spår är vi runaways_   
>  _Och du vet va och du vet va vi sa_   
>  _Du är min eld, min bensin, mitt dopamin_
> 
>  
> 
> OR;
> 
> Part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i decided to cut this chapter in two cause why not?
> 
> and this is me celebrating Sweden winning today in the world cup playoffs! YAY HEJA OSS!

“Okay, so, let me get this from the beginning; She got you a Nintendo Switch -”

“Wow, he really does start from the beginning…”

“YOU played Mariokart, then had a tickle fight, you fell down on floor, she removed some hair outta your face and said you were cute and you… kissed her?” Bolin looked at her for confirmation.

“Beautiful.”

“What?”

“She said I was beautiful.” Korra sighed and shook her head. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter.”

“Okay; she said you were beautiful and then you kissed her, and she freaked out and ran away and no one has seen her since”, Bolin concluded with a shrug of his shoulders and fell back onto the cushions.

“I just… I don’t understand.” Korra sighed, rubbing her eyes. The memories from that night was still fresh in her mind. Korra went against her stupid brain and kissed Asami. It had started off slow, Korra waiting for Asami to either move away or just… kiss her back. And she did. Asami did kiss her back. She had pushed Korra’s head down into the carpet, the kiss becoming another, more fire behind it, just the way Korra remember it the last time they kissed. Spirits had she been missing kissing Asami.

But when Korra had dared to cup Asami’s cheek, Asami broke the kiss. Her eyes were wide in chock, like she had done the biggest mistake of her entire life. She started to stutter an apology, and before Korra knew it, she up and left.

“It has almost been a week, I have given her space but I just, I just want to tell her how sorry I am….” She watched her hands in disbelief.

“I think she’s blaming herself too, Korra”, Opal said from the kitchen, busying herself with pouring tea for the three of them. “I mean, she just fucked up your relationship with Kira. I guess you have already talked to her about this?”

“No… we broke up two weeks ago.”

“Wait what?” Bolin said surprised.

“You did what?” Opal at the same time, so stunned by this revelation she almost dropped their tea pot. She walked over to where Korra was sitting so she could face her properly. “Did Asami know this?”

“N-no”, Korra said, a little intimidated by how Opal looked at her right now. “I-I was going to!”

She saw Opal frown deeply at her before face palming herself. “You gotta be fucking kidding me…” she said under her breath, and Korra got confused.

“Why does it matter? She’s still with Iroh, and now I’ve ruined that!”

“No… you haven’t, Korra”, Opal sighed, her hand still hiding most of her face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Is this hella weird or is it just me?” Bolin said, just to be saying anything probably.

“Asami broke up with Iroh.” The news stirred Korra’s whole body to the bone. She wanted to jump up and embrace Opal and twirl her around by that news, but at the same time she was just as confused if not more than ever now.

“But why? What happened? When?” she had so many questions.

Opal shrugged. “Like, a week after winter break, shortly before she broke her leg? I’m seriously surprised you didn’t know about it, it was all over the news.” A memory came to mind.

_“You should just see the gossip pages…” she frowned a little. “On a second thought… don’t do that.”_

Korra was still confused, and frankly a little hurt she didn’t know about this. It all made sense though, why Asami had been so down during those weeks she was home, and why she gladly flirted back with that girl at the Union party.

“Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Why didn’t you tell her?” Opal countered.

“Because… Kira made me realize I’m in love with Asami. I didn’t want her to think it was her fault we broke up so I… waited for the right moment to tell her.” Opal gave her _that_ look. “I was just trying to muster some courage! I was going to tell her!”

“Yeah, the way Asami needed to collect some courage to tell you the same? Seriously you two are the biggest idiots.” Opal muttered that last part, but it was clearly hearable, and took her phone to dial someone. “I swear to the Spirits Asami you better pick up your damn phone…”

“Except for Opal being a little aggressive, how cute is this shit?!” Bolin exclaim happily, hugging Korra. “You two are total sweethearts! OH! We should have a double date!!”

Korra was too stunned to even reply to his enthusiasm. What did all this even mean?

“D-does Asami like me?” she asked slowly, like it was the craziest thing she had ever said.

“She won’t pick up. Surprise.” She hung up again and watched Korra’s still chocked expression. “Are you okay?”

It was slowly coming to her, the silence giving her all the answers she need to fully understand.

 _Asami likes her._ She might even love Korra. But all she could really think about was to see her again. Hug her. Tell her how it’s not her fault, and she should come home. Except, she had no idea where Asami was. Korra had thought Asami needed space and didn’t want to become that pushy person begging for forgiveness. But she was out of her mind worried for her best friend. She could take care of herself, Korra knew that, but given that the last time she saw her was after Korra had kissed Asami and Asami ran out, she couldn’t help but to worry.

“I need to find her.” She stood quickly, her eyes wide but full of determination. Naga stood from her bed as well, a little distressed her other human was leaving her too. Korra saw the pup’s sad brown eyes watching her. She took a knee to stroke her best friend’s furry head.

“I will be back, girl I promise. And Asami too.” Naga licked her cheek but whined at the same time. “I know, I know. But Bolin and Opal will watch you. Right guys?” She turned to the couple.

“Of course, just go Korra!” Bolin encouraged her, urging her out of the flat.

“Thanks guys, I’ll text you when I find her!” She grabbed her jacket and was out on the street less than a minute later. 

* * *

 

Although Korra had determination written on her face, she had no freaking clue where to look for Asami. So, she started with the garage. She knew Asami couldn’t possibly be hiding in an underground garage for a week, but maybe she could find something there. But yes, just like she expected, there was nothing but an empty square where Asami’s black car would otherwise be. The bike was still in its lot, not that it helped Korra at all.

‘ _Where would I go if I was Asami?’_

“Work? I would go to work? Cause I’m Asami Sato, and I love work”, Korra spoke to herself. “Where is my work located…?” she fished up her phone out of the back pocket, already on her way out. A quick Google Maps search told her the Future Industries HQ was located close to Yue Bay, which she could get to in reasonable time if she had a bicycle. How convenient there was a stall of bikes right outside the garage… Korra looked around the street. There wasn’t a single person in sight, so without looking too suspicious, Korra started to look after a bike that wasn’t locked or had a crappy lock she could easily break.

After her fifth time trying to break a shitty lock on an even more shitty bike, she was on her way, full speed (the shitty bike was running quite fast for a shitty bike) ahead. She arrived twenty minutes later, a little sweaty but nothing too visible, or smelly. The Future Industries building was this, all glass façade, wide ass fuck building and a connecting skyscraper Korra never realised until now she had seen probably a thousand times when watching the city skyline from Tenzin’s home on the Air Temple Island. The building looked pretty dull on the outside, but as soon as she went through the doors, it all changed into a warm welcoming atmosphere, big canvas paintings on the walls with bold colours which together made the Future Industries signature cog.

A young guy greeted her in the entrance, probably the same one who buzzed her in.

“Hi, can I help you?” he greeted her politely.

“Uh, hi, I’m looking for Asami Sato, is she here?” Korra asked nervously.

“Do you have a meeting with her? What’s your name?” the guy, who wore a maroon top with an all-over print with the same cog as the one on the wall, lifted one hand holding a tablet, his eyes scanning whatever was on the screen.

“No… I just. Is she here? I really need to talk to her”, Korra answered impatiently. “I’m her roommate and she’s haven’t been home in a week and I’m starting to get worry so please, let me see her?”

The guy watched her suspiciously with a small frown. “I’m sorry, but I can’t find any meeting today in Miss Sato’s calendar, and we don’t give out any private details on any of our employees”, he said in a little harsher tone than before.

“Korra?” a familiar male voice said, and when she turned around Hiroshi stood there, a tablet much the same as Mr Cog guy, one brow raised, but he didn’t look too surprised to see her. “It’s alright Hasook, thank you. You can put Korra on the family list too, please.”

“Mr Sato.” Korra respectfully put her hands together and bowed her head.

“Korra, please, call me Hiroshi. I assumed you would show up eventually.”

“You were?” Korra asked surprised, and then remembered why she was there in the first place. “Is Asami here? I really need to talk to her.”

“She’s not here. She told her team leader she needed to take a week off for school”, Hiroshi explained while the two of them took a staircase up to second floor. Hiroshi led Korra into a spacious office, all walls here was glass as well, and one wall had the view over the production line. All over the office was all kinds of cool prototypes and miniature cars, as well as photographs of mostly Asami as a little girl, and some of the whole family. Korra got stuck in front of a picture of a young Asami grinning back at her, proudly holding up a car key.

“It was the first time I saw her smiling after her mother passed”, Hiroshi said behind her back, nothing but warmth in his voice. “She got to pick the car at the junkyard, and then she worked on it every night and weekend until it was finished.”

“That’s incredible”, she said in awe.

“She sure is.” Hiroshi smiled fondly at the memory and picture. He picked it up from the shelf. “Whenever she was frustrated or had an idea that didn’t work she’d locked herself in there and refused to come out until she had cooled down enough to talk. When she started to spend nights in there I built a new garage for her with a pantry and space for a small bed”, he chuckled a little. “So, colour me surprise when I heard sounds coming from the garage last Thursday.”

Hiroshi turned to Korra, looking as serious as ever. ”I know my daughter holds you dear to her heart, Korra. The way Asami talks about you, it’s not hard to put two and two together.”

Korra should feel shy and probably be blushing furiously from those words, but she didn’t.

“She’s special to me too”, she told him in earnest. “I just wish I could tell her how much she means to me.”

Hiroshi could see the sincerity and determination in her eyes and smiled. “So, what are you waiting for?”


	22. Changed my mind.

She stood on the roundabout in front of the Sato house, catching her breath from the exhausting bike ride. Hiroshi had offered to drive her, but she had been in such a rush she had just ran out of the building to try to be there as soon as possible. And here she was. Last time she was here, it was snow and chilly out. Today was a warm spring day where all the lime trees and grass were green, and flowers around the house was in bloom. There was another road to the left of the house, so Korra started walking until she was met with two smaller buildings, both with a garage door. Music were blasting inside of the left one, so she walked around, hoping to find the door Hiroshi had told her about, the same one that matched the key he managed to give her before leaving. She wasn’t too surprised it had a Lego Batman keychain attached to it, probably the reason behind it was that the garage being Asami’s Bat cave or something dorky like that.

Korra was nervous to what she would find behind the door, but it was a good kind of nervous, she thought.

The air inside was stuffy and reeked of motor oil and liquor. The speakers screamed out the tunes of Pat Benetar’s Love Is A Battlefield around the elongated room. To the left was the small and currently dirty pantry and a bed squeezed in between the wall and a floor to roof shelf with tools and car parts. Next to the bed was an empty bottle of fire whisky. All along the walls you could find work stations, tool shelfs and drawers and a light table, but Korra found her best friend in the middle of the room, hunched over the engine room of the black sports car she usually drives, busying herself with singing along to the music while rubbing on some metal with a well-used cloth.

Her hair was in a messy bun, the grey top she wore was full of various stains, as were the overalls she had tied down by the waist. Next to her stood a glass with a small amount of golden liquid. Korra smiled, because this was Asami’s natural habitat, and she was beautiful and really seemed to have a good time doing what she loved, even though she was probably drunk.

“How did you find me?” Asami called out eventually when the music has died down without turning around. Korra was surprised, she kind of lost herself in watching Asami.

“Your dad”, she said taking a step forward. “He’s worried about you. _I’m_ worried about you. Opal told me about Iroh.” Go right at it, why don’t you Korra.

Asami snorted and tossed the cloth to the side before turning around to face Korra. Her hands were black and greasy, but her face was as stunning as ever, not at all like the six-year-old she had seen on the photograph back at Hiroshi’s office. It made Korra’s heart skip a beat.

“You know he proposed to me when I tried to break up with him?”, she said with a frown and took another sip of her whisky. “Who does that?! I’m twenty years old I don’t want to get married! I’m not even finished with school.” She downed the rest of the glass and picked up a poorly made joint and lit it. She always did that when she was nervous, Korra knew that now from watching her during the year. She dared another step forward.

“Sounds like he really wanted to be with you”, she replied slowly, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Or desperation”, Asami snorted again. Korra watched her filling her lungs with smoke, the lower lip quivering slightly.

“I wish I knew what you were going through…” Korra said and walked the last couple of steps left to reach Asami. “But, I get why you didn’t told me…” Korra took the joint out of her hand and put it out. Asami looked insecure and wouldn’t look Korra in the eyes.

“Korra…” Asami started quietly. “I’m sorry I kissed you, I shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t fair to you or Kira and I feel terrible -”

“Kira and I broke up”, Korra ends Asami’s rambling. “We uh, broke it off two weeks ago. Opal told me we were both idiots for not telling each other but I didn’t know how to tell you because…” Spirits, she was so nervous. Maybe she should’ve taken a drag of that joint before confessing her love to the most amazing human being she had ever known. “B-because I’m in love with you and I want to be with you.”

That made Asami to finally look at her with big light green eyes. The silence was deafening to Korra, and she felt her own hand slowly rise to scratch her neck. Was this a mistake? She didn’t think so. At last, Asami’s shoulders fell back and she relaxed.

“We really are two idiots, aren’t we?” She smiled a little and shook her head slightly, it warmed Korra’s cheeks and she smiled back.

“I’m scared”, she then said. “That kiss. It was the moment I’ve been waiting for so long and it felt so good. Too good. And then I got terrified because I have all these feelings for you and I played on them and like that I had just ruined our friendship.”

“But you didn’t ruin anything, Asami.”

She locked eyes with Korra, her voice quivering. “I didn’t know that then, did I? Please don’t take this the wrong way, Korra. You mean so much to me and just knowing I could risk it all again I…”

“Then I’ll wait for you”, Korra replied seriously. It wasn’t at all what Korra had expected herself to say, but none the less she did. She thought on it for a moment. Should she be hurt that Asami had second thoughts? Or didn’t believe they would last? Korra didn’t feel hurt.

“I can’t ask that of you, Korra.”

“But I want to. If you need a little more time to think this through, I-I’m okay with it because I know that brilliant mind of yours want to go through every possible outcome and I have no doubts you will make the right decision.”

She saw Asami’s eyes water from her words and dared to move her hand to cup Asami’s face and gently stroke away the tears with her thumb. “Please, Asami, all I ask right now is for you to come back home. I miss you. I miss my best friend. And Naga misses you too.”

Asami put her own hand over Korra’s and moved to hug her tightly. “I don’t deserve you, you know.”

“You deserve everything, and so much more.”

They stayed in each other’s embrace for a little while longer than usual, before Asami slowly took a step back.

“I should probably take a shower before we leave… I must smell horrible.”

“Maybe a little, yeah”, Korra chuckled and just barely dodged the dirty cloth flying at her head. Asami walked over to the bed and pulled out a drawer with new clothes in and picked a few items. “How did you get here, anyway? Did dad drive you?”

“Oh, I uh… stole a shitty bike from the garage back home”, Korra answered a bit embarrassed, totally forgotten about the bike.

“You biked here?” Asami said stunned. “From the city?”

“Yeah… maybe I should join you in the shower”, Korra chuckled and then realised what she just said. “I-I m-mean not at the same time! Shower after you, of course. Yes! Not together, _yet…_ ” Korra could swear her face would melt from the heat and embarrassment.

“Does it feel better if I told you I’m pretty drunk and won’t remember you said it?” Asami smiled sweetly, not looking even remotely drunk. Korra smiled shyly back. “C’mon, you can take the shower in the guest room.” 

* * *

They walked back in silence to the big house, Asami taking the lead up the stairs to her room. She pulled out another drawer and tossed a pair of sports shorts and a silly top with the print ‘Trust me, I’m an engineer’ on it.

“The guest room is down the hall, to the left”, she said and nodded at the direction.

“Thanks”, Korra replied. “I guess I see you in a bit.” She left the room and Asami watched her go until she disappeared behind the other door down the hall. She tried not to think so much, walking into the familiar shower with white tiles and dark red cogs and, yes, tiny car tiles because that was her only wish when she was 7 to have on her walls in the bathroom. But, the thing was, while she was standing under the hot stream of water, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Korra had said in the garage.

_“I’m in love with you and I want to be with you.”_

She wants to be with Asami. She’s _in love_ with Asami. It almost felt surreal. Asami hadn’t done anything wrong. And Korra was so sure about this, about them.

Korra. Beautiful, kind Korra. Even when she didn’t have a clue what was going on she didn’t question it and just been there for her.

“I really am an idiot.” Asami quickly got out of the shower and rushed out of the bathroom, only to remember she was very much naked, and with the speed of light pulled on a pair of underwear and the top she brought in from the garage. She found Korra busying herself with drying off her hair with a towel, wearing that stupid top and way too tight shorts.

“Oh, he-“ Korra started when she saw Asami but got promptly cut off with a pair of lips against her own. A pair of arms around her neck and she put her own around Asami’s waist, pulling her closer.

“I’m in love with you too”, Asami said breathlessly against her lips. “And I want us to be together. Like, right now. And forever.”

“Yeah?” Korra had dopiest crooked, beautiful grin Asami had ever seen.

“Yeah”, Asami grinned back before leaning in for another kiss.


	23. Vi är för alltid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the previous chapter was a long time coming huh? :D 
> 
> and since my work morale is so low right now (more or less by myself at the office while everyone else is on vacay...those bitches) I wrote another chapter instead of user cases. A little fluff and awkwardness is coming right up!

Later that night, you could find the two dorks lying on the sofa, Korra spooning Asami, watching Moana. Naga had gone absolute mental when she saw Asami again and barked for at least a solid five minutes and smother her with puppy kisses. Asami had to sit on the floor just to give the dog all the apologies and love it had sorely missed for the last week. Asami also offered to take Naga out for a walk and picked up noodles from Narooks for the two to eat.

And thus, they found themselves in each other’s arms. Korra had never cuddled like this in the sofa before and was happy to realise you could easily fit two people next to each other without one of them falling face first down onto the carpet. Asami’s hair smelled really nice now, and the softness of it tickled Korra whenever she moved her head slightly.

As the end credits started to roll on the telly, Asami turned around in Korra’s arms, her green eyes sleepy and her lips in a just as sleepy smile.

“Did you sleep well?” Korra asked with a small grin on her lips.

“I wasn’t sleeping”, Asami yawned, not helping her lie.

“You sang along to the first song and then stopped. You totally fell asleep.”

“Okay, yes. I may have shut my eyes for a moment there or two…” Asami chuckled a little, warming Korra’s heart.

“Is this actually happening?” Korra whispered gently, unable to stop smiling.

“It’s pretty unreal, isn’t it?” Asami glanced down to her lips. “If this isn’t real I wouldn’t be able to do this…” she leaned in to capture Korra’s lower lip between her own for a long, slow kiss. Korra melted into the kisses that kept coming her way, something she had been dreaming of ever since the Spirits fest. Asami decided she needed more, and slowly moved to lie on top of Korra while pushing her tongue forward.

If this was the Spirit World, Korra never wanted to leave.

But as the sweet cuddles became more of a steamier kind, Korra gently broke away from Asami mouth. Her cheeks must have been five shades darker, because that how she would have described Asami’s face right now, and she was fairly sure she looked the same. As much as Korra wanted to continue kissing Asami, she was dead tired, and a little bit scared that she would not control herself if it had gone on for much longer. Also, she had imagined their first (second first) time to be somewhere else that wasn’t the living room couch nor in front of her dog.

Asami seemed surprised of the abrupt stop but didn’t questioned it.

“As much as I want to continue, we should probably head to bed. It’s getting pretty late”, Korra excused shyly.

“Yeah, you’re right. There’s a day tomorrow too”, Asami replied and sat up on Korra’s thighs. Korra pulled herself up and kissed Asami again. “I look forward to it.”

They got up, eventually, and went to the bathroom together. They brushed their teeth in silence, except for the tiny giggles whenever one caught the other looking. Asami nearly choked one time when Korra accidentally drooled on her top and tried to catch it with her hand. She was a little embarrassed, but it was worth it just to hear Asami laugh, because she had one of the best laughs. After finishing up they walked out and headed to their rooms, which made Korra to stop and think for a moment. Asami had done the same and turned to look at her across the living room.

“Oh…” Korra looked sheepishly at Asami. “Are we -should we um” she lifted her hand to rub at her neck.

“I mean, only if you want to”, Asami shrugged, looking a bit awkward herself fiddling with her hands. Korra glanced inside her room. It wasn’t very messy, no it was actually quite clean because Korra couldn’t stand living in a mess longer than a few days. And knowing Asami, her room probably looks like a bomb went off.

“Do you um…” Korra cursed herself for being so awkward. “You wanna sleep here or…?”

“I’d love to.” Korra looked back at Asami who was smiling at her, making her smile too. “I’ll just change into my pjs.”

“Yeah, cool. Me too.” She couldn’t stop grinning while changing into her sleeping top. Asami arrived moments later, wearing tiny blue Stitch shorts and a baby pink Hello Kitty top. Korra lied down and scooted closer to the wall so Asami could lie down beside her, instantly embracing Korra from behind. “My turn to be big spoon”, she whispered sweetly into her ear.

“Can I at least kiss you good night?” Korra asked with her lopsided grin on full display as she turned around in Asami’s arms.

“I’d be happy to.” And Korra kissed her for the nth time that day.

“Good night.”

“Night, Korra.” They settled in a comfortable silence, Asami’s fingers made slow patterns over her skin. Korra felt so at ease by the embrace, so safe and all those butterflies in her stomach really didn’t want to slow down, not even a little for sleep. She felt Asami’s uneven breath on her neck and shoulder, meaning she too wasn’t asleep yet.

“Hey, Korra?” she heard Asami whisper to see if she was still wake.

“Yeah?” Korra replied, slightly twitching her head in the right direction.

“I’m sorry if I pushed you on the sofa before”, Asami said slowly, her fingers still moving but felt more like nervousness than the soft strokes that was before. “I just… I don’t know, I’ve been putting my feelings for you on the side for so long and now when I finally get to I only want to be close to you and hold you in my arms and kiss you…” she nuzzled her nose into Korra’s shoulder. “To do other things with you…” she mumbled it so low that Korra almost didn’t catch that last part, but Korra could imagined what ‘other things’ meant.

She turned around again and got stuck for a moment in those mesmerizing green eyes, because even in this non-existent light they glimmered like emeralds.

“I know you would never push me into anything I don’t want to.” Korra lifted a hand to lay on Asami’s cheek, gently caressing the soft skin and settled so their foreheads met. “I meant it when I said I want to be with you, Asami. I know I’ve been oblivious about your feelings for so long and I want kiss you and cuddle you and make out with you whenever I’m allowed too, but, is it okay if we went slow? We have forever, right?”

Asami smiled at that. “Forever”, she repeated. “We are forever.”

“I like the sound of that”, Korra whispered back.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of the alarm clock the morning after, and without really thinking, tossed a hand in its general direction to make it stop. The annoying sound ended after the fourth smack down, and Korra was about to fall back to sleep when she realised she was alone in the bed. The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit her nostrils, and the sound of distant tapping on a keyboard. It was eight of clock on a Thursday morning, of course Asami would be up already. She took a few minutes to stretch out her legs and arms and rub some of that gunk in her eyes away before leaving the comfy and warm bed.

Asami was sitting at the kitchen island, busy tapping away on her laptop with a bowl of cereal next to her. Naga was lying next to her on the floor and only lifted her head slightly when she saw Korra walking out of the room.

“Good morning”, Asami greeted her brightly and closed the laptop.

“Mornin’s evil…” Korra muttered but grinned back. She walked around to find hot water in the kettle, along with her favourite mug and tea next to it. While she was at it, Korra poured a cup of steaming coffee for Asami as well, handing her the cup before casually leaning against the kitchen island. “Did you sleep well?”

“Except for your snoring?” Asami grinned when Korra’s cheeks turned beet red. “I’m just kidding! It was great, thank you. I couldn’t go back to sleep this morning so figured I could look over some of the notes my mentor left me on the thesis”, she explained and took a small sip of the coffee Korra brought for her.

“Any big changes?” Korra asked and took a small sip herself. Perfect temperature.

“Not really, it’s mostly pointers in the discussion and minor fixes.”

Korra nodded in understanding and then it got silent. Both girls looked down in their mugs with beverage of choice, Asami tapping her cup lightly every now and then.

“So…” Korra started.

“So”, Asami repeated with a smile.

“I was thinking… about last night, and since we kinda skipped the whole going out and get to know each other part, I thought maybe… I-I could take you out?” She felt a little stupid suggesting it, but Asami seemed to like the idea.

“Like, on a date?” she asked.

“Yeah… or I don’t know, it’s stupid -”

“No, I’d love to go on a date with you, Korra”, Asami reassured her and stood from her seat took the short steps needed to put her arms around Korra’s waist. “But, can I still kiss you? Or do I have to wait for our third date?”

Korra turned in her arms and put her own around her neck. “I think we can override that rule, for now”, she grinned and kiss her for the first time that day, but most certainly not the last.


	24. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for 3k words of obnoxiously cute dorks going on a date.

These are the best things with dating Asami, in Korra’s opinion;

  1. Korra gets to kiss Asami every day.
  2. Korra gets to make-out with Asami every day.
  3. Asami leaves hot tea in a to go cup every morning for Korra, something she did before they got together as well, but this time around she also writes quotes from Korra’s favourite songs and movies on a post-it and adds several tiny hearts and x:es to it.
  4. Did she mention she gets to kiss Asami every day?
  5. Korra can openly say ‘You look really pretty today’ to Asami every day and no one would question her about it because she was Asami’s girlfriend.



Although, she wasn’t entirely one hundred percent sure they were girlfriends yet. They were definitely going out (except Korra hadn’t come up with the perfect first date either, we get to that later), but they had never really said out loud ‘We are girlfriends’. Or, Korra hadn’t heard Asami using the term and Korra herself hadn’t use it yet, because she was unsure if Asami wanted her to use it or maybe Asami did use it and Korra didn’t know about it?

Shit. Should she ask Asami if she says it? No. Absolutely not. Korra could only see cons with asking Asami that.

Okay but, back to the perfect first date Korra was currently planning. Coming up with the most epic, most amazing first date was hard. Like, the hardest thing Korra had ever done. She thought first about taking Asami to a very fancy and expensive restaurant, eating way too expensive lobster or whatever, with a glass of water, because that’s probably what Korra could afford after having the stupid lobster. But then she remembered that Asami probably went to these fancy places all the time with her dad, so maybe that wouldn’t be the right way to impress her.

Next idea was taking Asami to an arcade and have a traditional pentathlon. You know, wack-a-mole, throwing balls at plastic clowns, skee-ball, stuff like that. It could actually have been a great date, except for the fact that Korra still wanted to be with Asami and when both of them were highly competitive, she didn’t believe that would be the case in the end of the date.

And then, several days later and around when Korra was the most miserable and about to call it quits because she couldn’t come up with the best first date and she was a horrible date, Kai had the most brilliant idea. ‘ _Bring her to a concert._ ’ It was brilliant, because A) They met at concert and B) Both of them loved music, so they would totally have a great night to look forward to. A search began for a concert that’s pretty soon, hopefully tomorrow, and something Korra knew Asami would enjoy. José Gonzalez did not have any planned shows in Republic City the following days, or year for that matter, so fortunately for Korra she skipped him and tabbed through other bands and artist on the concert tickets webpage. There was this heavy metal band called In Flames that was playing on the biggest venue in town the coming Friday, but Korra wasn’t sure Asami liked In Flames, so she skipped those and started eventually filter her options. That’s when she found something interesting. It was a smaller venue, but it had a balcony, so it could easily fit around 2000 people, and it was also this Friday night, which was just perfect. It was an band Korra just knew Asami had been listening to a lot recently, so Asami would definitely love going to the show. Satisfied with her findings, Korra bought two tickets and asked Jinora if she would mind taking care of Naga. Since Jinora didn’t had much choice but to say yes (Korra looked at her with puppy eyes) Korra kissed her cheek telling how much she loved them both and took off from their regular coffee shop to the supermarket before heading home.

Asami was already home by the time Korra arrived, sitting upside down in the sofa so her feet dangled off the backrest.

“What’s up? Besides your feet?” Korra chuckled when she saw the dorky socks with bananas on them. She parted the legs, so she could stand between them and looked over to the best person in the world smiling back at her. Asami had her back and head against the seat cushion, the raven black hair splayed all over the grey of the sofa. She looked a little tired, but she was beautiful.

“I’ve literary been standing and walking all day”, Asami whined a bit, pouting at Korra. “And my feet and legs are sore and I read somewhere you should keep your feet elevated cause it’s good or something so here I am.”

“Aw, my poor girl”, Korra pouted too in solidarity, and slowly bent down so their noses met. It made Asami smile again, it probably tickled a little too. “Do you want me to massage your feet later after dinner?”

“If you don’t mind…” Asami giggled when Korra’s thumbs made small circles over her exposed hipbones.

“You’re such a dork”, Korra mumbled, teasingly moving away every time Asami tried to kiss her.

“I’m your dork”, Asami said sweetly and put her hands on Korra’s cheeks and pulled her forward into one of those great kisses Korra had experienced lately. “How was your day, sweetheart?” Asami asked when their teenage hormones had gotten the fix they sorely needed.

“It was good. Our group project is coming along, and oh, Jinora and Kai says hi, I met them at the coffee shop after school. Which also reminds me!” She, very clumsily, got up from the sofa to get Asami’s calendar from the fridge.

“You are busy this Friday evening”, she continued while writing it down on the paper, which didn’t look good at all since she didn’t have anything sturdy to write on, but who cares.

“Are we going on our first date?” Asami removed her legs and sat up in the sofa instead, all curious. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise”, Korra answered with a smirk. She tossed the calendar and pen on the kitchen island behind her. “And yes, you will enjoy it and no you don’t have to dress up in fancy clothes. Just your favourite pants and top will be fine.” She gave her a quick kiss on those slightly worried lips (weird) before heading back to the kitchen to stock the refrigerator with the groceries and start with the dinner.

“Is it off campus?” Asami asked, getting up from the sofa as well.

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s just…” Korra turned and saw that worried lip again, along with a pair of fingers twisted together. “I haven’t ‘come out’ publicly yet. I mean, I’m sure everyone knows I’m bi, my dad knows, my friends, colleagues and so on.” Asami walked around the kitchen island. “I want you to know, that when I kiss you, which I most certainly would like to, it might end up on the internet.”

“Oh”, Korra said, a little lost for words.

“I’m used to have cameras around me whenever I’m out and about in the city, but maybe you’re not? Which is kind of weird since you are in fact a Princess.”

“I’m not a Princess”, Korra reminded her for the thousand time. “I’m only the Chief’s daughter. And honestly no one recognizes me if they’re not from the South or have had business with my dad, like you.”

“Ah, that’s sounds nice…” Asami said thoughtfully.

“I guess… the paparazzi’s is a part of your life, be it probably the worst part of your life, but they are there nonetheless and I’m okay with that cause I want to be in your life. I chose to be with you, and I accept all of you. Pros and cons.”

Asami took a good look at those serious ocean blue eyes before saying “When did you get so articulate and amazing?”

Korra chuckled and pulled Asami close. “Around the time I realised you mean everything to me?”

“I love you, you know that right?” It was the first time any of them had said those words since they got together only a week ago, and maybe it’s weird Asami said it even before their first date, but this is totally different though, right? Korra got all fuzzy and the butterflies in her tummy got hysterical, in a good way.

“I love you too”, Korra grinned like a dork. “So, so much.”

They stood there for a longer moment, taking each other in, shy smiles all around. It was a nice moment in an otherwise hectic day. Even the small things are so much better with Asami.

“So... “ Asami mumbled lowly, like she didn’t wanted to interrupt the peace. ”The date-”

“Still won’t tell you what we’re doing”, Korra cut her off with a smirk and a quick kiss. “Go and relax while I take care of dinner.”

* * *

Friday was fast approaching, and Korra was beyond excited to go on her first date with Asami. They took the tram to the venue, that wasn’t very far from campus, just so they could watch the city and all its weird people living there. Asami came up with a game to keep Korra’s anxiety away for the ride, where she picked a random person on the street and came up with their backstory, what job they had, how big the family was stuff like that. She was pretty good at it too. Korra almost missed their stop and they had to run to get off the tram before the door closed.

It was downtown, the sun was about to go down as they walked the streets to the concert venue. It didn’t take long until they saw people standing in a long line, speaking animatedly in respective groups.

“We’re going to a concert?” Asami asked, the excitement visible on her face. ”I haven’t been since…”

“Spirits fest?” Korra filled in. “Yeah, me neither, and I thought it could be fun, since it was where we met. Or… Kai came up with the idea, but I chose band!”

“This is so great, Korra. Imma text Kai and thank him later”, Asami smirked and they walked along the queue until they arrived at its end. The entry had already begun so it didn’t take long before they were inside. They decided to stand on the balcony, and while Korra looked around for a good spot to stand and have a great view over the stage below, Asami went to the bar that was stationed in a room next door of the big hall. She could not hide the pure excitement she had when she got back from the bar, Korra figured she had finally gotten which band they were to see. Well, there was a huge banner on the wall behind the stage and they walked past the merch table on their way to the balcony. And the fact people already wore tops with the band on it.

“I’ve never seen Chvrches live before. This is so awesome, Korra!” She grinned like a little girl about to open presents the morning of her birthday. Korra took one of the beer bottles before Asami could spill it on her.

“So, cheers and happy first date?” Korra grinned her trademarked lopsided grin and raised her bottle so Asami could clink it with hers.

“You look really pretty tonight”, Asami smiled sweetly and put her empty hand around Korra’s waist to lean in and nuzzle her neck.

“And you look... snazzy as always?”, Korra said it like a question because this was really nice having Asami’s arm around her and having her this close, so she just couldn’t concentrate on what she was saying and got a little embarrassed. Fortunately for Korra, the lights went out and the crowd went absolutely mad. A deep base line made Korra’s whole being vibrate in a steady pace, Asami next to her screamed her lungs out, and probably a little more whenever one from the band came on stage. The base swapped into a catchy synth loop as Forever started playing. Soon the whole audience was dancing and singing in tune with the music.

Korra knew most of the songs from their new album, maybe only because Asami had had it on repeat whenever she was home. She like it, the music. But she liked it even more to see Asami being so happy. And wonderful. She sang loud and proud, waving and clapping her hands, her hips swinging along.

Then they started to play another one of those catchy synth tunes and Asami squealed beside her. She took Korra’s hand in hers and pulled her away.

“C’mon! We gotta get down there and dance!!” she screamed to heard over the music. Korra just followed her, leaving her empty beer bottle on the nearest table, and got down to the floor before the stage. Asami had her hands up in the air already, waving at her to do the same and started to jump around and sing. Korra laughed and jumped with her, taking her hands so they wouldn’t fall.

Asami turned Korra’s way, that intoxicating smile on her lips coming closer but stopped mere inches away. She was just about to ask if she could kiss her when Korra answered for her by taking the last inches to kiss her deeply. It was easy to get lost in the wonder that was Asami Sato, Spirits it gave Korra goose bumps just thinking about how lucky she is to be with a person as kind and genuine and caring as Asami. The kiss ended, but Korra didn’t want to let go of her, so they stayed like that embracing each other, in the middle of the crowd, just listening to the music while getting lost in ocean blue and grassy green. 

* * *

After the show and some merch buying (both got a top and Asami bought all their albums on vinyl with the intention to buy a record player later. Or that was her argument in getting them) they went to a pool bar where Opal and Bolin already been having a date of their own.

“KORRA MY PARTNER IN CRIME”, Bolin shouted when he saw the girls coming down the stairs of the underground pool table area. “You’re in my team, because I could _reeeeally_ need you help and expertise”, Bolin continued with a blush on his cheeks. Opal snorted behind him while taking an aim at the last full coloured ball on the table. Easily enough, she hit the hole she aimed for.

Korra grinned at him. “I don’t know Bo, Opal’s looking sharp tonight.” They exchanged hugs and cheek kisses (Opal exchanged cheek kisses) and other pleasantries.

“Next round on me”, Asami announced and went to the bar, but not before giving Korra a quick kiss.

“You’re so adorable”, Bolin commented, making Korra blush a little.

“See, if they would’ve done like we did, we could have been on a thousand double dates already!” Opal muttered from where she was hunched over to set up the table for a new round.

“The important thing is we are together _now_ , Opal”, Asami interjected, holding four tall glasses in one hand and a pitcher of beer in the other. “And we have plenty of time to double date.” Everyone got a glass and let Asami fill it with amber liquid. “So, what teams?” She asked and put down the pitcher on nearest table.

“I call dibs on Asami!” Bolin exclaimed and pulled on her arm.

“What? I thought you wanted to be in my team?” Korra said offended. And also, she wanted to be in Asami’s team because she really wanted to win and Asami would make that happen, she was sure.

“Sorry, Kor, but I need to win back the money I just lost to Opal.” Bolin shrugged and took a long sip of his beer.

“Don’t worry Korra, I think we can manage the two of them”, Opal winked at her and held out a pool stick. She leaned in to whisper in her ear “Also, Asami is absolutely trash at this game.” Korra looked at her surprised and then looked over at Asami on the other side of the pool table, who was laughing at something Bolin said. She caught Korra looking, and she smiled back, raising her glass to those luscious red lips, slowly drinking the beer.

“You know she’s seems pretty thirsty too”, Opal smirked, watching her friend as well.

Korra shrugged. “I mean yeah, we just came from a sweaty concert, who wouldn’t be thirsty then?”

Opal gave her _that_ look. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“What?” Opal smacked her.

“Oooh, you two already fighting? This is going to be so easy. Like taking candy from a baby”, Bolin boasted from his spot on the short side, ready to start the game off.

Like Opal had stated before the game, Asami dreadfully awful at pool. It wasn’t like she didn’t tried, she tried really hard actually, but somehow the ball went the opposite way, or she accidently hit the wrong ball or just put the white ball in the hole. Bolin was crying when he had to pay up to both Korra and Opal.

It wasn’t too long a walk home, and the spring going summer evening was a little chilly but perfect for a midnight stroll. They held hands that was gently swinging while chatting I low voices about the date they just had. At one-point Asami stopped them, conveniently beneath a streetlight and kissed Korra.

“Thank you for today”, she said in that low sexy voice she gets whenever she drinks whisky, which she did the last couple of hours with Bolin and Opal.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself”, Korra said with that dorky smile of hers.

Asami put her hands on Korra’s hips, pulling her closer. “I got an empty bed upstairs if you’re interested in some serious cuddles to end this amazing date.”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is may or may not be inspired by me getting tickets to see Chvrches in Glasgow in february. :3
> 
> And yes, it will be this sweet and obnoxious for at least two more chapters, hope thats fine.


	25. Vill ha dig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is thristy

“Where is it?” Korra looked through her drawer where she always stored her sports gear for a third time. It was the last game of the season this afternoon, and the most important one as well. They needed to either play draw or win to take home the trophy for another year. So, yeah it was a pretty big deal, and Korra was about to be late to their gathering because she just couldn’t find her game jersey. She had looked _everywhere._ She had pulled out the whole closet, looked through the dirty laundry, even checked Asami’s room and Naga’s bed without any trace of the jersey. She lifted the clothes in the drawer again. Had she forgotten it in the locker rooms? No. she always brought it with her to wash it after every game.

“Asami!” She was getting stressed, and a quick glance at the clock did not help. Korra heard footsteps coming her way. “Asami, have you see-“ she turned, and dropped her chin to the floor.

“Looking for something?” Asami said seductively. Korra’s white jersey sat snuggly around her upper body leaving nothing to imagination, while a pair of very obscene black panties peeked out beneath the hem, standing out against the naked pale thighs and legs.

“I-uhm...” Korra was lost for words. Spirits help her. “…was looking for that.” Korra stared at Asami’s boobs, because the nipples peaked into the white thin fabric. Asami took the last steps to get to Korra, only to press the soft red lips on hers, hands around her neck. Korra had to hold on to Asami’s waist just to not stumble backwards or fall because her knees were at the verge of becoming jelly. Her fingers slipped away from the hem of the jersey to discover that those obscene black panties were nothing but a tiny string in the back and it made Korra to summon all her strength to not take a full hand of that amazing ass.

Asami deepened the kiss, tracing her tongue over Korra’s teeth so she would open up and play with her. Korra gave away a faint groan before muster enough will power to end the kiss, a deep blush on her cheeks and out of breath she said “I-I kinda need that right now”, indicating the jersey. Since her mouth were busy talking silliness, Asami went for Korra’s neck instead, kissing and nibbling up to her earlobe. She lowered her hands to get a hold of Korra’s biceps, and slowly pushing her backward until her legs felt the edge of the bed.

“Then I guess you gotta take it from me…” Asami whispered into her ear and pushed her to sit down on the bed before straddling her.

“Oh Spirits…” Korra gasped into another heated kiss. “It’s bad luck to um…” Korra said between kisses, her hands with their own ministrations squeezed Asami’s butt. Damn, that is a lovely butt. “t-to have s-sex, _spirits Asami_ , before a game.”

“Somehow, I don’t think you believe that for a second”, Asami said in her low sexy voice to get Korra even more aroused, which worked quite well too. Korra needed to do something. She needed the jersey but wasn’t sure she could just take it off without it being a bad decision for her. Oh, fuck it.

Korra’s hands had found the hem of the jersey, and harshly pulled it up and over Asami’s head and tossed it on the floor. Asami intentionally arched her back just so Korra could stare at her delicious upper body with pert nipples standing in full attention.

Korra’s mind went crazy. They hadn’t slept together yet and now the only thing Korra really wanted to do was to do just that, but it was that nagging feeling of how late she was and could hear Coach Beifong screaming at her for being so. Her eyes flickered to a close, and she inhaled slowly. She then took a firm hold of Asami’s thighs and threw onto the bed, now Korra on top. She found her hands and placed them on either side of Asami’s head.

“You’re really are the sexiest human in the world”, Korra exhaled slowly, making a point of not looking anywhere but Asami’s eyes. Lust filled eyes. “I know you’ve been really patient with me and I want you to know I _really_ want this too, but right now I really need to go.” Korra kissed Asami on the cheek and got off the bed.

“I know”, Asami said slowly, hiding her frustrated face behind a hand. “It was selfish of me, I’m sorry.”

“You’re not selfish”, Korra stated. “And um, if you want, I-I would like to continue this tonight, after the game.” She had to look away when Asami propped herself up on her elbows, smirking at her words. The heat on her face must’ve gave away what she was feeling down under.

“I’ll be here when you come back”, Asami said with a wink.

“O-okay. Awesome. I uh, my away jersey is in the drawer if you like to wear it to the game. I gotta run now bye!” Korra picked up the white jersey from the floor and gave Asami another kiss before running out of the building like she was on fire.

 

Asami sighed and fell back on the bed and lied there for a while after Korra left. She had tried to be so patient with the whole sex thing and had always slowed down whenever they made out just so if Korra wanted to go further, she had to take the step. But it never happened, and Asami didn’t know what to do, because it had been weeks, so she just figured she would help a little, just a little push in the sexy times direction. And there she was, half naked, soaked panties and sexually frustrated.

_She did say she wanted to continue tonight. That isn’t a very long time. Like, four hours? Three and a half tops._

She got up eventually, and took a cold horrible shower, something she had been doing a lot lately. She wondered if Korra had noticed she had changed the shower head twice these few weeks they’ve been together.

She fixed her hair, makeup, but left out the perfume. She pulled on the navy blue away jersey and inhaled deeply. It smelled of their flowery detergent and Korra. She really loved Korra’s smell.

The phone beeped just as she was on her way out. It was three new messages, two from Korra and the other from her dad.

**Korra <3 [14.03]: **I love you plz don’t break up with me I’m sorry I love you see you at the game <333

**Korra <3 [14.03]:** Also I’m pretty sure that kind of underwear is illegal X__X’

It put a smile on her face. Stupid dork.

The other from her dad wasn’t what she was in the mood for, though.

**I am your father [15.30]:** Several media outlets are asking for a comment on you dating a woman. And GQ magazine wants to do an interview.

Ugh. Asami gathered the rest of her things and got out of the flat before calling her dad instead.

“ _Daughter”_ , Hiroshi answered like always.

“Father”, Asami replied. They changed pleasantries before Hiroshi asked her again about the interviews. “I don’t know… Do I have to? Everyone I care about knows anyway?”

“ _I can’t decide that for you, I don’t know why they asks me about it. You’re old enough to make your own decisions. Maybe we should get you a PR Patrice of your own while we at it.”_

“Can’t you just tell Patrice that I just want be left alone for now? Until schools finished, please?”

“ _Of course, I’ll let her know.”_ It was silent while Hiroshi probably wrote down what to tell their family PR woman. “ _Speaking of schools”,_ he started. “ _Have you looked at the links I sent you?”_

“I have.”

“ _I can tell by your voice you’re not too fond of the idea.”_

“Well, I don’t really see the point of it, dad.”

“ _Could you at least look over them again, and think about it, please? I only want you to be prepared.”_

“You weren’t prepared to run a billion-yuan company either, and I would say you’re doing just fine.”

“ _Just think about it again, and I’ll let it go. Deal?”_

“Fine. I gotta go, Korra’s game starts in half an hour.” Asami looked around for her friends that was supposed to be waiting outside the big entrance.

“ _If you see her before the game, give her my best of luck, will you? Is she coming to the release party?”_

“I haven’t asked her yet, but I’m sure she will”, Asami answered and finally found Opal in the sea of people. “I see you soon okay? Love you.” She hung up when Hiroshi had said his goodbyes and headed to her friends, where Opal with a wide grin waved at her.

“Hey bestie!” Opal said cheerfully, but then gave her a second look. “You okay?”

“I’m fine”, she answered, a code word for ‘ _I’m not fine’_. “Let’s go inside before all the good seats get taken.”

 

“Okay, so what’s wrong?” Opal asked after sending Bolin away to fetch some snacks, giving them some privacy, or as much privacy one can get on a bleacher.

“Me and Korra haven’t slept with each other yet”, Asami answered honestly while staring down at the players on the field doing warm-ups. She had already spotted Korra down there, currently stretching her leg muscles with a look of determination on her face. Guess she wasn’t _that_ late for Beifong to cut her.

“Wha- really?” Opal’s eyes widened. “Why not? You don’t have second thoughts, do you?”

“She wanted to take things slow, and I get that. This is something special. But really, Opal, can you seriously hold yourself down when you get to see _that_ walking around your flat _and_ you get to touch and kiss as much as you want?” Asami pointed at Korra who was removing her warm-up jersey, showing that gorgeous piece of upper body to the world to see and admire, to change into her match jersey. “I mean, how can I not want her to fuck the brains outta me?”

Opal did stare a little longer than should be okay at Korra, before saying “Yeah, yeah I get you” and nodded fast. “Do you think she has second thoughts?”

“I don’t know… I hope not.” Asami thought back on the embarrassing moment of her being left half naked on Korra’s bed earlier today. “She did say tonight though…”

“Well then! It’s all good. you just gotta bet they win the game, and she’ll be all over you”, Opal said with a smirk, elbowing her friend and wagging her eyebrows in suggestion.

“Bet? Why do I need to bet about it?”

“Because, I’m betting against you that you won’t score tonight because they lost.”

“What, why would you do that?” Asami exclaimed. “I thought we were friends?”

Opal laughed. “It’s funnier! And we get to choose what the other has to do.”

“…Interesting.” Asami considered it for a moment. She knew the away team was a lower ranked one, so she wasn’t worried about Korra losing, and the fact that Korra got really flustered earlier today _and_ grabbed her ass _and_ stared at her boobs for longer than necessary Asami knew Korra would like to continue where they left off. Hopefully. And the chance to screw over Opal with the most embarrassing shit Asami could think of was something she could gladly do.

“It’s on like Donkey Kong.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t going good at all. They needed a draw or three points to win the league and bring back the trophy, but they were currently down with one goal with thirty minutes left to play. And not to mention Korra’s back was hurting. She forgot to take her meds before leaving home that afternoon. It hadn’t been so bad the first half, just very unpleasant. Korra tried really hard not to show it, like putting her hand on her back and grimacing whenever that stabbing feeling hit hard, because she could feel Kya’s weary eyes following her, and if Kya suspected anything she would most likely pull her.

“You okay?” Kuvira asked at one point when she had been tackled hard, at least they gotten a free kick.

“I’m fine”, Korra muttered, not at all fine. She hated this. She knew she should just ask to switch, but at the same time she wanted to help her team winning.

“Listen, I can tell you’re in pain because you’re not playing any good right now”, Kuvira said seriously, making Korra look at her. “Would you rather fuck up your back now and never be able to play again or do you want your team and yourself to win this?”

Korra frowned at her and then grimacing again as the that stabbing sensation hit her again, so she lied down next to the ball while Kuvira told the ref they needed medic.

It didn’t take long before Kya was down on one knee next to Korra. “Is it your back?”

“Yes”, Korra answered truthfully. “Forgot my meds this morning, but it’s not _that bad-_ “

“I’m pulling off the field”, Kya said instantly and gestured with her hands at Coach Beifong, who was quick to let another midfielder change clothes. Kya helped Korra back up again and together they walked back to the benches. She started to ask Korra her regular questions while trying to examine her at the same time. The game started back up with the free kick, which was a good kick but unfortunately no goal. Korra had to watch the rest of the game from the bench, and it sucked hard. She was disappointed in herself when the ref blew the signal after ninety-five minutes of playtime.

* * *

“You really don’t have to do this, y’know?” Korra mumbled from her spot on the bed, lying on her stomach with nothing on her upper body.

“Oh please, like I would turn down to give my girlfriend a nice massage? Besides, I really want to try this massage candle thing!” Asami grinned with a homemade joint in the corner of her mouth. She bent down to the candle to lit it, inhaling slowly. “Yeah, these are great”, she chuckled, and handed it to Korra, who was grinning that lopsided, adorable grin of hers.

“Girlfriend?”

“You like that, huh?” Asami bent down to kiss that stupid grin away. “I’m sorry you lost today”, she said sincerely, gently removing a strand of hair out of her face.

“I’m sorry too”, Korra replied sadly. “I know this isn’t exactly what you had in mind this evening. It… wasn’t what I had in mind either.”

“It may not be what we were thinking, but this is nice too. I mean. I have weed, massage oil, and a half naked girlfriend on my bed. Can’t get much better than that.”

“You’re such a dork sometimes, you know that?”

“Oh, shush and smoke your weed.”

They chatted and smoked and laughed during the massage. Korra felt immensely better, the heat from the oil made her back muscles relax, the weed relaxed her mind and Asami’s hands and laughter warmed her heart. When they were done, Asami propped the pillows against the wall so she could put her back against them comfortably and then let Korra (now with a top on), sit between her legs and lean back against Asami’s front.

“You good?” Asami asked as Korra nuzzled her nose into the crook of her neck.

Korra hummed with a smirk on her lips. “Never been better.”

They cuddled in comfortable silence. Korra liked listening to Asami’s slow breathing, it calmed her. Asami played with their fingers, entwining them, untwining, stroking the thumb over the soft places of Korra’s palm.

“Do you think I should apply for business school?” Asami asked with a soft voice.

“I guess, if you want to spend your days with Thad and Chad and …Nathaniel or whatever”, Korra said and lifted her head to look at her girlfriend. “I also know that you hate school.”

Asami chuckled at that. “You’re not wrong there”, she said and turned away for a moment. “Dad keeps sending me all these links with applications for different schools with good programs.”

“Maybe he just wants you to be prepared?”

“That’s what he said too, but it just. He had never interfered with my studies before, more than ‘you’re not skipping college Asami’”, she pretended to scold Korra with a frown on her face and a finger pointing at her. “It’s not like him, is all I’m saying.”

“Well, whatever you choose I’ll be supporting you”, Korra said and pecked Asami’s lips. “Like you would support me going blonde.”

Asami snorted loudly. “You want to dye your hair?”

“Why not?!” She said in mock defence. “I could totally pull it off!”

“You’re gonna look like that Daddy chick in Orange is the new black.”

“I can be your daddy…” Korra wiggled her eyebrows while Asami groaned loudly.

“Oh, please don’t ever say that again…” Korra laughed. “You’re silly”, Asami muttered through a lovely smile, caught in Korra’s amazing blue eyes.

“Asami?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you very much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
